Problem with Time: Dark Kingdom
by viiascoela
Summary: Because she so not accidentally touched the Artifact of Saturn, Usagi was thrown back in time... way back to the time she wasn't Sailor Moon. With future knowledge at hand, how would Usagi control her destiny? And what's up with Ami? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Inspired by Oh God Not Again! On Harry Potter fanfiction forum.

So Sailor Galaxia has been defeated years and years ago, back when she was sixteen. One of the strongest senshi – also perhaps the oldest, defeated by the hands of 16 years old Usagi. A senshi slash former suicidal princess slash earth's great future ruler with three years of battle experience.

Won against a warrior who destroyed planets.

A bit strange.

But then again she's the holder of the strongest magical crystal.

Right now, Usagi is 21 years old, happily engaged with Mamoru, and is waiting for Chibiusa's birth in around two or three years.

* * *

That night, Usagi felt restless despite being overly exhausted from the exams and all those things coming up the corner. She had long since abandoned her lazy way of life and started to reveal her brilliant side of her brain gradually. Ami was impressed when Usagi even passed two semesters with fairly high score.

Having Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury had its benefits, it seemed.

Back to the matters at hand, Usagi was restless. She'd toss and turn, drank warm milk, toss and turn again, kicked her striped blue blanket (her lovely bunny blanket was sadly ripped to shreds due to some incidents) in frustration, meditates, counting sheep and any other activities best for sleeping but somehow her brain refused the request. It was almost as if screaming at her to stay awake and expect something to happen.

She was tempted to call Ami at this time, but judging from how giddy the blunette had been earlier this afternoon, Ami might not be available for the moment. Makoto wouldn't be available also, as she's the one who was occupying the genius. Usagi hoped Makoto wouldn't tire Ami out – she needed her to understand these math things and Ami was the only one whom capable enough to teach her, although she should admit herself she was getting good at understanding numbers.

After all it was her fault getting on Department of Astronomy. At first Rei guffawed at the idea, undoubtedly doubting her princess' capability to even do simple and basic math. She'd make the worst mistake on betting to treat Usagi on anything she wanted for a week if she got accepted to it. Long story short Rei was broke and Mamoru often questioned the new expensive outfits Usagi wore for their dates.

So Ami and Makoto were out of question. How about Minako? No, she'd probably snoring in her room right now – also exhausted from her daily schedules as rising idol. And Rei was also out of question. She won't be happy Usagi distracting her from her dream.

Strikes four.

Usagi sighed as she ruffled her blonde hair, her shoulders were slumped as she gazed on the shining moon up in the sky. Somehow… it looked dim.

A nostalgic feeling enveloped her as she shuddered. The moon had always been beautiful in her eyes, always basking Earth with its humble light from Sun.

Shuddering, now because of the cold air, she began to remember her first time on becoming Sailor Moon. The fight with Dark Kingdom was the second hardest for her, that's where her Inner Senshi died for the second time for her. First was when they were on Silver Millennium. The hardest was obviously the fight with Galaxia, and she wouldn't recall the memories.

Ever.

Usagi began to frown at the memory of them who had died. Nephrite, Saphir, Demande…

Just then, her sensor on her communicator went haywire. Last time it rang was two years ago, they fought a dragon-youma that nearly destroyed Juuban. Jupiter was the one who defeated it, she recalled fondly at the complete synchronization the Solar Senshi were performing. Perhaps it was the best fight they ever done.

Usagi didn't think twice to jump from her balcony, transforming to Eternal Sailor Moon on the way down. She landed gently on her feet, already on her Sailor outfit. She began to dash to wherever the communicator-sensor taking her to.

It led her to an opening, a park of some sort nearly outside of Tokyo. Eternal Sailor Moon had flown here to shorten the distance, also silently observing the late-night activities of people below her. It was slightly past midnight, but Tokyo was still lively although wasn't as lively at day. But at night people tend to ignore things, which was why Eternal Sailor Moon could pass easily enough without any suspicion.

At first there was nothing out of ordinary at the park aside of the massive smoking stone, but she did notice a thick dark atmosphere swirling around the rock. The density of darkness suffocate her, but she still stood strong – the Silver Crystal helped her.

"What is this?" The blonde asked herself curiously, eyeing the large rock wearily. She couldn't sense any 'evilness' on it, only darkness. A pleasant darkness, she thought as she trailed her gloved fingers on the surface of the rock.

Suddenly, the space rock blew up. The Silver Crystal created a protective barrier around Sailor Moon, saving from harm but she could still felt the heat from the space rock.

When the heat finally dissipated, instead of youma she were expecting she saw a black cloud swirling like an orb. Sailor Moon recognized it. It was the Orb of Death, sealed within planet Saturn, an artifact of mystery itself. Queen Serenity once told her a story of Orb of Death, legend told them it contained the soul of those who were already gone, ready to be born again. Only the Chosen Guardian of Saturn could only access it, as it was their duty to do so.

Eternal Sailor Moon cancelled her henshin as she took cautious steps towards the Orb. It was calling for her, tempting her, as the false sense of peace began to overwhelm her senses. She fought the sleepiness that washed over her as she stepped forward, reaching her hand to the Orb of Death.

Nephrite… Saphir… Demando… they must be inside the Orb. She knew it.

Usagi took a final step forward and finally placed her hand of the Orb.

* * *

Usagi woke up with a start as her alarm rang loudly on her ears. She panicked for a moment before realizing she had set the alarm to ring at 7 and she got another two hours of sleep before her lecture at 10 AM. She lazily rescheduled her alarm, snuggling under her comfortable bunny blanket.

Wait what?

Usagi leaped off from her bed as she took in her surroundings. It was definitely her room on her house, but it was a _child_ 's room. Bunnies, it was full of bunnies. Sure Usagi might love them since it's her favorite animal and her alter-ego, but she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed at her obsession with bunnies. But then again Rei was obsessed with yaoi.

Usagi shuffled to a calendar pinned on her desk, her jaw dropping as she looked at the dates.

It was a calendar around seven years ago, back when she still had no clue about whom the princess is.

Then it finally hit her.

She'd returned to the past.

Usagi was confused, of course, but finally decided she should continue on her life as normal as possible. If her memory served right, she would meet Luna. Still deep in thought, Usagi took a shower and put on her uniform and went down for breakfast. She purposefully ate slower until Shingo snapped at her to not to be lazy and always late to school.

She saved Luna from the bullies, ripping the bandages on Luna's forehead. She purposefully wondered out loud about the crescent mark, to which Luna make an escape. Usagi giggled before resuming to run towards her school. Much to her classmates' shock, she got there before Ms. Haruna. Even her homeroom teacher herself was shocked she was beaten by her tardiest student.

"Class we're going to have a surprise test!"

This shocked Usagi, for she clearly remembered this was the day her test result would be returned. Clearly something had happened. Nonetheless, Usagi did a great job on doing the works. Her university life had always revolved around difficult English term and math, so this surprise test was a breeze for her. Less than fifteen minutes since they started, Usagi already filled all of them and now happily closing her eyes. She had deliberately filled some of them incorrectly, as it somehow odd to have the dumb, klutz blonde to have a perfect score.

But the seven years advantage was a little bit cheating. And it was foolish of her if she didn't take any advantage at all. So she decided to erase some of her deliberate incorrect answers to replace them with the correct ones.

The result was returned after all of them finished their works. Umino got 95, Naru eighty something, while Usagi herself scored 90, to much of others shock and her pleasure.

"How come you get that score Usagi-san? You didn't cheat did you?"

"Ahahahaha…" Usagi merely laughed nervously.

Not that Umino needed to know, right?

The topic hastily changed by Naru to Sailor V catching robbers from jewelry shop. The girls discussed their dream of having those jewelry while Umino stared at them blankly. Sigh, girls and jewelry.

"Ne ne Usagi-chan, our store has been having jewelry sale since yesterday!" Naru cheerfully said to her. Usagi reacted quickly, expressing her interest of having those jewelry though she definitely know it's those brainwashed Shitennou works. What's the name of the blonde one again?

Later that afternoon Naru dragged her to the jewelry store, with Naru commenting on the crowd and how enthusiast her mom was behaving. Usagi politely greeted Naru's mother, still doubting it was Naru's mother at all. Naru's mom offered a huge discount just for her, to which Naru and Usagi made mistake to announce it loudly for everyone to hear. They barely made out from the crowd. There Naru parted ways with her.

Usagi sighed. She glanced at her surprise test in her hand, thinking about her first encounter with Mamoru. She sighed again as it wouldn't be the same as before. She might not meet him this way, so she crumpled it and threw it over her head.

"Oi that hurts Odango Atama."

Her heart skipped a beat. That was Mamoru's voice!

She turned around, barely controlling her facial expression when it was indeed Mamoru… with his ugly green jacket. "Gomenasai!" She apologized with a beaming smile. To anyone who looked at her, it was almost like Usagi wasn't sorry at all.

Mamoru was holding out the crumpled paper, his lips twitching. "90 percent? You've done well Odango."

"Not if my friends got better score than me," Usagi countered as she snatched her exam paper from his hands. "And my name is Usagi! Not Odango Atama!"

Mamoru smirked. Then, in deliberately whiny voice he said, "Odango Atama."

Her joy inside her heart instantly changed to annoyance. She definitely forgot Mamoru was a jerk the first time she met her, bad score or not. Usagi jutted out her tongue childishly as she marched away from Mamoru. She glanced back, frowning when she saw Mamoru was looking at the store, deep in thought.

No doubt he was Tuxedo Kamen, searching for silver crystal.

She stopped by the Crown after noticing Sailor V game poster. Her eyes were focused on the crescent moon on her choker. No wonder why all of them thinking V was the princess. But then again she got Moon as name. How come she didn't notice this? Oh, because she's the idiot one. But how about the genius Ami? Did Ami notice this too back then? Usagi sincerely doubt this.

"Tadaima!" Usagi cheerfully entered her home, greeted back by Ikuko who was holding her spatula menacingly, despite the bright – almost too bright – smile gracing her lips. The blonde gulped nervously. "Okaeri! You're back quite late." She gulped again.

"Just a little bit," She answered with a strained smile.

Usagi took cautious little steps backward when her mother began to advance to her, still holding her spatula tightly. If anything, she was holding her spatula in death grip. Usagi shuddered. "I bumped to Umino-kun today. There was a English surprise test today right? He said the result was returned after that. Umino-kun said he got 95 percent!"

"Oh really that was amazing ahaha!" Ikuko's lips twitched. Usagi wondered how long Ikuko would keep the fixed smile with the act she was doing. No doubt, Ikuko expected Usagi would fail.

"And what did you get Usagi?" There was a strain on her face. She knew she wasn't imagining her mother was trying not to be mad.

Usagi shuffled on her feet, all acting guilty and nervous.

"Let me see." It was not a request. It was a _demand_. An obligatory. Usagi tried to control her growing smile as she passed the test to her. A second later, Ikuko was practically _glowing_. The proud mother patted her daughter's shoulder, her eyes were glassy.

"Tadaima!" Shingo entered the house just when Usagi was about to escape from her mother. Shingo stared wide-eyed, before blinking and shrugged, then left to his room. Again, no doubt he was thinking Ikuko was about to punish Usagi for failing her test. Usagi held the urge to deliver her infamous Sailor Kick to Shingo's back when she heard Shingo faintly whispered under his breath, "Baka Usagi-neechan."

But still, even though his tone was vicious, he hadn't dropped his honorific to her yet. Usagi once again held the urge to grin. Unlike her own personal opinion, Shingo did _seem_ to still have a modicum of faith on her. Still, modicum is not much.

Turning her attention to her one and only daughter once again, Ikuko smiled proudly as she gazed at Usagi's confused eyes.

"So Usagi, do you want anything for dinner?"

* * *

 **Do review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

After a very satisfying meal and shower afterwards, Usagi took her pen, pencils, and all of the necessary equipment to do her homework seriously. Her habit from university seemed not to falter even when she was a bit sleepy. Clearly, her past self usually had been sleeping since the moment the clock hit 7. But she was determined to absorb everything she could in this period, so she wouldn't have to deal with her Senshi complaining later. Oh yes she would become the great leader she was supposed to.

But still having so much fun.

She was in the middle of finishing her Kanji homework when her bedroom window opened quietly. She almost didn't notice the black feline if she wasn't distracted by her pen falling down her desk. That's when she noticed a shadow that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh you." She muttered, picking up her pen to continue her homework absent-mindedly. "What are you doing here, Moon Baldy?" She didn't mean to annoy Luna, she really didn't, but she was doing her homework, damn it!

A vein popped at Luna's head. "It's not a bald spot!"

"So what is it? Marker?" Usagi continued to flip her book as she wrote the Kanji letters. She cursed when she got one of the letters wrong. "I'm busy here, go away Baldy."

Luna was stunned. She'd expected Usagi would panic after hearing a cat that talks, but Usagi was there, not giving a damn at the talking feline trespasser. She even cursed loudly. But then Luna smiled – cat way, of course.

Luna cleared her throat. "My name is Luna. I'm looking for you, Usagi-chan."

"Uh-huh." Now moving on to English. God this was easy! Why did she get 30% again?

Oh, because she was _stupid_.

"I want to thank you for saving me and taking the bandages prank off. Thank you very much. I can't talk and my sensory powers are dulled when I'm like that." Luna continued as she looked at the very focused Usagi in front of her. Judging by the relaxed expression, Luna could easily conclude her works were a breeze for her.

"' _I'm not supposed to'_ God I never knew English was this easy…" Usagi mumbled again as she wrote her answer furiously on her book.

"Usagi-chan listen to me!" Luna finally screeched in annoyance. Usagi gave her an incredulous look.

"Look, I know what you wanted to tell me is important, but you see I want to finish my homework first, alright?" She said with a click of her tongue and continued her work. Luna was silent until Usagi closed her book. "All done, Luna. What's the deal?"

Luna cleared her throat again. "First I want to give you this…" A brooch appeared, which Usagi took gently. A fond smile graced her lips. It was nostalgic to see her old brooch again. "Usagi-chan?"

"Hem?" That was when she realized Luna had explained the important things when she was reminiscing about her first experience. Luna sighed and told her she needed to fight the enemies police couldn't fight, telling her that she was the chosen Soldier. And plus she needed to find the moon princess.

Usagi held her guffaw. She was the princess.

But of course, not that Luna knew anyway.

"You believe me, don't you?" Luna asked her skeptically. She was sure Usagi wasn't listening at any of her rants.

"Of course," Usagi hastily retorted. "I might be blonde but I'm not _that_ dumb, Luna." Okay, she _might_ had been that dumb. Luna blushed at that, after all this time watching her she had concluded Usagi had been the stereotypical dumb blond. "So what's this brooch does?"

"Transform you." Luna said easily.

"Magical brooch?"

"Magical brooch." Luna agreed half-heartedly. Sure it was infused with magic and all, but not really a magical item. "I presume you wanted to know how to activate it?"

Usagi bit back a sarcastic remark and nodded enthusiastically like seven years prior. "Say moon prism power make-up!" Usagi's smile dropped as she raised her hands, " **Moon Prism Power Make-Up!** "

As soon as the transformation sequence ended, Usagi heard Naru's voice ringing from the red ornament on her buns. "Luna! Naru-chan is-!" Even when she had experienced this before, the dread feeling of her friend is in danger was still there.

"You must save her, Usagi-chan! You're Sailor Moon now!"

Sailor Moon nodded curtly. Hopefully she could have fun in the middle of saving Naru. She'd started to make a game of her Senshi business long since the defeat of Galaxia. Granted it worried her Senshi to no end the time she purposefully let herself in danger just to distract the youmas so they could get a clear shot to weaken the youmas. But she did it for some greater good, alright.

She slammed her body to force the glass door open, not even caring the slightest the fact that it was only a thin barrier of glass that separated robbers and the expensive jewels. Then again, the door didn't even shatter when she slammed her body to it. It must be a very strong type of glass, or was it a transparent metal? She didn't know what's better.

Thankfully the door wasn't locked or she would be having a dislocated shoulder by now. Which was good. How on earth she explain having a dislocated shoulder, anyway? Incorrect sleeping position clearly won't affect her body so suddenly.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Morga was choking Naru. Her bestfriend was busy gasping for air to even realize her presence here. Angrily, she threw a pebble to the youma, hoping to catch its attention.

"Youma in drag, let Naru go!" Morga released Naru, with its neck twisted around to face Sailor Moon. Agitated by the demand, Morga snarled with its raspy demonic voice, "Who are you?!"

Deciding to talk less and do more instead this time, Sailor Moon shouted, "Sailor Moon!" Or drawled, actually. She was rather bored having to introduce herself to villains she about to defeat. No, next time, she just do a surprise attack and catching them off guard instead and kill/defeat them quickly. No dilly-dallying.

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of such thing."

"Well not a pleasure to meet you too!" Sailor Moon blew a childish raspberry at the youma, just to agitate it more. The angrier it gets, the rash it became, the easier it to defeat – at least that was what Venus always told her. And Mercury have never corrected her on that, so it must be true.

"Why you – Awaken-"

Sailor Moon bit her tongue, hard. "HWAAAA IT HUURRTTSSSS!" She cried loudly, and with her bun ornament amplifying her cries, Morga was weakened immediately by the high-frequency sound. "STOP CRYING!" It howled, pressing its deformed hands to its ear.

Sailor Moon smirked as she took her tiara out. "Moon Tiara Action!" Her Tiara flew out from her hands, hitting Morga point-blank. The youma turned into a pile of sands and it disappeared right away after Sailor Moon approached it.

The Senshi of Moon grinned ear to ear as she noticed a certain shadow coming from above. She turned her eyes toward the figure on the window.

"Good job Sailor Moon. I'll remember this night."

There, perching on the windows was Tuxedo Kamen. He tipped his top hat in salutation before disappearing with a flap of his cape, leaving Luna dumbfounded and Sailor Moon staring at the windows. He didn't even help her, but how come she felt a slight tinge of admiration?

Because he was _indeed_ so very handsome? Screw teenage hormones.

"He didn't even tell me his name." She complained under her breath, quiet enough for Luna not to hear. But at least she didn't act like a newbie on her first day as a Senshi. Meaning a better first impression for Tuxedo Kamen! At this thought Sailor Moon brightened considerably, alarming Luna. She went home after freeing Naru's mother in basement, according to the information she overheard from Morga. It was very late at night when she finally de-transformed back to Usagi, but somehow she didn't feel too tired.

Picking up her new diary, she wrote Sailor Senshi crucial information in binary, something she learned from Ami for a reason. She glanced at Luna, who curled near the window. She smiled as she picked her up and placed her on her bed.

* * *

 **Huft! I didn't really like writing this chapter as I don't really remember the details on Sailor Moon's first fight.**

 **BlueLion: I KNEW it! I know something is strange about my spelling/grammar! Forgive me, but I don't really know what I did wrong concerning to that. I don't really have someone who can help me on correcting grammars and I'm yet to look for one.**

 **Celestial Cat: In case you misunderstood, Usagi went back against her will. Sure she hoped to rewind time to correct herself but it would lead to a timeline distortion.**

 **2/20**


	3. Chapter 3: Warriors of Fire and Water

Disclaimer: Again, SM is not mine.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite dull, if you count out the battles anyway. But really, the battles were dull without Tuxedo Kamen on the scene. Keeping her words, she settled for ambush rather than introducing herself and got herself in a bad situation she could have avoided. She threw her Tiara before the youmas even noticed her appearance. She didn't even need Tuxedo Kamen to save her anymore. He appeared, yes, but once she realized he was there he had already ran away.

Despite all the boring weeks, she managed to befriend Ami according to plans before Luna had any suspicion with the genius, and Usagi felt relieved the bluenette was glad to have her as a friend. Not just because Ami felt she finally had a friend to talk about those difficult science things; Usagi, in a word, was (according to Ami) _unique_.

Plenty of times she was randomly questioned about hypothetical things that didn't make any sense. Most of the time Ami would be speechless, but after Usagi expressed her disappointment the genius would retaliate and began spouting everything she knew (though she would have to admit sometimes she made them up). Most of the time the outcome were hilarious.

Today wasn't an exception.

"Ne Ami-chan, hypothetically speaking can humans live in Mercury?" Ami was surprised at the sudden ridiculous question at lunch, but she answered right away, "Very advanced, yes. Why are you suddenly asking that, Usagi-san?"

"Why very advanced?" Usagi asked again, inwardly smirking. She wondered what would Ami react when she knew she was, technically speaking, a Mercurian descendant.

Ami rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Because Mercury is an extreme planet, Usagi-san. It could be very hot and cold, and it has no atmosphere either. Advanced humans won't survive a minute without atmosphere, but the very very advanced ones might." She explained, completely missing the mischievous glint on her eyes.

"Good thinking Ami-chan!" Ami blushed and resumed her multitasking on reading her textbook and eating sandwich. Finally she focused on eating when she noticed Usagi had snagged two of her sandwiches without her consent. She didn't blame the blonde when her stomach growled near the end of the day. It was entirely her fault on giving Usagi a chance of taking her precious, precious sandwiches.

But still, Ami swore revenge.

* * *

The second after Ami discovered she was Sailor Mercury and de-transformed, she thwacked Usagi on her head. It was uncharacteristic for her to resort on physical abuse, but Usagi's smug smirk irritated her to no end. Usagi just shrugged when Ami glared witheringly at her.

"Humans of Mercury, really Usagi-chan?"

"Oh it's Usagi- _chan_ right now, eh?" Usagi smiled mischievously, waving a dismissive hand towards her. "Honestly, I thought you were being boastful."

"Shut up, I didn't know." Said a blushing Ami Mizuno.

Usagi nodded sagely. "Sure you did."

She earned another thwack.

* * *

Usagi had decided on something. It was official, Phobos and Deimos hated her. They chased her off the shrine for the second time, with screaming and all. Since then she hated crows, they always made her hair messy. Lead Crow also included.

The next day, Usagi once again saved Rei from an angry mob of girls, but rather than doing it diplomatically and in her civilian form, Usagi transformed as Sailor Moon – and totally copied Tuxedo Mask's style, throwing a rose just as one of the girls stepped forward menacingly. The rose didn't even pierce the ground. It just rolled dully on the ground, but it still unnerved the girls.

"Who?!"

"As the Guardian of Peace and Bonds, I will not let you harm a beautiful innocent young woman!" She said as the girls looked around, searching for the rose thrower. Sailor Moon was perching on the fence, the white mask – like Tuxedo Kamen's but fancier – she never used before was covering her eyes. Sailor Moon hoped they wouldn't notice her wobbly legs. Balancing on top of a narrow surface of a fence was hard. She idly wondered how Tuxedo Kamen could perch on such narrow surface of something, managing not to fall off for God knows how long she fought her enemies until Tuxedo Kamen had to assist her.

"N-nani? Sailor Moon?" The girl who was holding a baseball bat squawked, her eyes moved around in panic.

"That's right!" She bellowed, jumping down between Rei and the mob of girls. "Now what are you going to do, girls?" She took off her Tiara, smirking evilly at them. "To me, you look like you want to mob this little innocent shrine maiden here, hm?" Rei's eyes twitched, but the miko kept her composure.

"But we aren't monsters!" A girl with brown hair piped out. "You shouldn't hurt us!" She added and her comrades nodded in agreement. Nevertheless Sailor Moon's smirk stayed, it even widened. This unnerved them to no end.

"I'm the Senshi of Peace," She said in a low, dangerous tone. "Anyone who disrupts peace is an enemy." She let out a maniacal cackle as she positioned her Tiara into a striking position. "Moon Tiara-"

She thought she would need to launch her Tiara to the tree, but the girls had already left in hasty shuffling feet before she could do that. One of them tripped but her friends pulled her up and began to run away. Sailor Moon smirked as she put on her Tiara back. At least she wouldn't need to worry about damaging anything.

"Ano… Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon turned around with a beaming smile. Rei flinched as she didn't expect the heroine was going to be that friendly with her. "I… thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sailor Moon waved her off, grinning ear to ear. "But ah, can I ask you a question?"

Rei nodded uncertainly. "Of course?"

"Do your crows have names?"

"Um, why yes." As if being summoned, Phobos and Deimos squawked from their place and took off flying. They circled above Rei before perching on Rei's shoulders. "Phobos and Deimos, the twin crows. This is Deimos," Phobos shrieked when Rei pointed at her. "Joking, Phobos." Phobos angrily nipped her ear.

Giggling at their interaction Sailor Moon then asked Rei, "If you got Phobos and Deimos which are totally Mars' natural satellites, does that means you're Mars?"

Confused at the strange question, Rei nodded hesitantly. "In a way, perhaps? Grandpa was the one who named them." Deimos shrieked. "Ok I totally did. I just studied Solar System when I raised them. Grandpa was the one who suggested it."

"That's punny."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nevermind!" Sailor Moon said quickly with a nervous grin. "See you around!"

The next day, Ami and Usagi visited the Shrine. Phobos and Deimos (like she'd expected them to) immediately attacked her as soon as the two girls entered the Shrine's area, but Usagi protected herself from harm by placing her bag on top of her head instead of using it to fend off the crows. Rei bolted out from the Shrine as she heard the cries of Phobos and Deimos (also panicked Ami's cry), and threw her ofuda to Usagi.

"I'm not an Evil Spirit Rei-chan!" She wailed as she clawed the paper from her face. The paper always caused her headache. Does that means I _do_ have an evil spirit inside me? Usagi wondered in horror. A sheepish Rei then took the paper from her face, then invited them inside. Along the walk to place, Rei wouldn't stop apologizing to Usagi. It was quite amusing to see her very flustered because of me, Usagi thought in amusement.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you as an Evil Spirit Usagi-san." The miko humbly said, clearly embarrassed. She gave an apologetic look to Usagi who was sitting across her, rubbing a slightly red spot where the ofuda had been placed earlier by Rei. "My predictions had been incorrect lately, but how come you didn't faint?"

Usagi blinked as she tried to muster any explanation. But before she could even answer, Ami beat her to it.

"Because she's a crazy little thing." She bluntly answered.

"I'm hurt you said I'm a thing, Ami-chan." Usagi complained in a mock-hurt, completely ignoring the 'crazy' part. Being called crazy is different than dumb, klutz, idiot and whatever her friends used to call her. Being called crazy was refreshing.

"Crazy?" Rei sputtered. But Usagi looked so normal!

Klutz, perhaps, but normal.

"Ah ignore her Rei-san, she's just jealous she's not as crazy as I am." She said soothingly at the miko.

Ami rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Like hell I am…"

"What was that Ami-chan?"

"Nothing." Ami gave the two an innocent smile that could fool the entire nation. "By the way Rei-san do you know anything about-"

"I'm telling you Ami-chan I know everything about the disappearing bus! It doesn't involve Rei-chan," She paused as a realization hit her. "Eh nope, it involves her but not in a bad way I promise!" She added quickly as soon as she realized a frown was settling on the miko's face.

"How come you're so sure?"

"Call it intuition, but actually my brooch here," She tapped her innocent golden brooch softly, "whispered these things. So far, I trusted her."

"Her?" Again, Rei shot a confused look towards the blonde. Sensing Usagi was going to ignore her, Rei directed her confused look towards Ami who had a fixated smile.

"She named her brooch Hoyusha." Ami helpfully informed. "But yes so far her predictions were correct."

"So you trust Usagi's … er, intuition?"

"Oh God no," Ami hastily answered dramatically as if trusting Usagi's intuition was as bad as not wiping your ass after pooping. "I trust Hoyusha." Ami said, her tone meant she was completely serious.

Rei decided not to question her new acquaintances' sanity, yet.

* * *

 **This was a late update... I'm sorry! My internet was annoying since last week, but thankfully it's better now. I wanted to post this on Wednesday, but I was too preoccupied because I was preparing for a competition. Forgive me if this chapter wasn't decent - I was quite distracted when I wrote and this chapter.**

 **4th Chapter will be posted in a week... hopefully.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glade you guys put up with my problematic writings:')**

 **3/20**


	4. Chapter 4: Video Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Long story short, Rei was Sailor Mars and she was very unhappy by the outcome. Sure she'd get some cool, powerful moves from Mars' powers like Fire Soul and all of that. It excited her, being a pyromaniac she was. Unlike Ami (She complained about missing warmth when she herself stayed under air conditioner at any chance available) who was quite ungrateful, Rei _adored_ her element. Fire was basically her soul.

But with great power came great burden…

It was supposed to be great responsibility but burden was more adequate for her situation.

Mars had to groan in disbelief as soon as she saw Sailor Moon cancelled her transformation, revealing herself to be _the_ Usagi Tsukino with whispering brooch. Mars cancelled her transformation, her scowl maintained even in her civilian form. Whispering brooch with Hoyusha as _her_ name, Rei emphasized in her mind. When Rei shot her an annoyed look, Usagi grinned ear to ear. It was almost as if she had expected her to be _mad_. She scowled again when Usagi shot her a smug smile and caressed her brooch lovingly. Without waiting for the two senshi, Usagi skipped ahead off them.

Ami placed her hand on her shoulder, smiling faintly as Rei sighed. "Brace yourself, Rei. Finally I'm sharing the pain with someone else!" She cackled maniacally in her mind.

Rei shuddered as Ami let out a muffled dark chuckle. "Ami-chan?"

Realizing her chuckle scared her a bit, Ami abruptly coughed. "Nevermind. Rei-san, did Usagi told you something about your planet before your senshi power awakened?" There was a strange glint on Ami's eyes that made her uncomfortable. Ami's glint became more intense as she noticed this. "Anything at all?" She prodded, inching closer to her.

"Not as Usagi, no," Rei raised an eyebrow as she took a cautious step back. "But Sailor Moon yes. She asked a ridiculous question about my crows, Phobos and Deimos. I don't know why she had to make a big deal of it. A name is only a name!" She huffed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Never underestimate instinct Rei-chan," Ami chided as she patted Rei's shoulder. "And Rei-chan?"

"Yes?" She hesitantly answered Ami's call, feeling uncomfortable as Ami gave her a big grin. A big, nasty, and mischievous grin. Which was uncharacteristic for Ami at all, according to Usagi's story about Ami. But then again, Usagi might had done something.

"Welcome to club, Rei-chan. We might be not right in the head, but we've got cookies."

* * *

Not long after, they started to schedule bi-weekly meetings on the Shrine. At first Rei was reluctant on having frequent visitor at her private place, but like Ami, she began to trust Hoyusha. Funny how she trusted Hoyusha more than she trusted its holder.

"Hoyusha said we should start Senshi meeting," Said Usagi suddenly at the communicator one day, a week after Rei's awakening as Sailor Mars. Ami nodded quietly while Rei frowned, as if she was uncomfortable on having a serious meeting after hanging out together. Granted, she was glad to have interesting friends – those on her school were either too proper or trying their best. But the two, ah, how refreshing it was to have such interesting people as friends. Rei had to admit, it was tiring to have Usagi randomly said something and then Ami would sputter nonsense and finally they would argue about completely different topics but still science. In the end it was Rei whom Usagi argued the longest with. Something about 'Rei being Rei' and 'Usagi being Usagi', just as Ami concluded.

"Where?" Ami finally spoke, after an awkward silence. Usagi caressed her brooch, placing her ear to it. She nodded and muttered, "I understand." before turning back to the communicator looking all serious yet bright. "She said it's on Rei's!"

"Nani?!" Rei exclaimed. "Why on-"

"It's big, and surely could fit five of us." Usagi interrupted, admiring her fingernails as she said that.

"There are only three of us," Ami said, confused. "But yes the shrine is big to fit three, er, five of us." She acknowledged. Ami looked guilty when Rei shot her an annoyed look.

"Five?"

"Can you tell me how many inner planets on Solar System?" Usagi wondered aloud, but her eyes were not on the screen. She seemed to giving all her attention towards the brooch on her hand, now.

Rei looked slightly impressed. "How do you know our numbers will grow?"

"Magic brooch," Usagi answered with a smile, as if that explained anything. Ignoring Rei's unsatisfied grunt she continued, "Anyway, I'm just reminding you all that we need to find the Silver Crystal. And coincidentally, Hoyusha told me something about Seven Great Youma. Queen Serenity, the last known holder to Silver Crystal split the crystal into seven pieces to seal the greatest generals of Dark Kingdom. Your Grandpa was one of them, Rei."

Rei paled considerably.

"Don't worry Hino," Usagi lazily said, but with a hint of concern. "I can extract the crystal piece without turning him into youma," Usagi paused. "Or worse, kill him."

Rei's face was red in fury as she screamed on the screen, "How the hell am I not supposed to worry?! He's my grandpa, Usagi! He's the last family I had."

"Do you not consider Senator Hino as your family, Rei?"

Her eyes turned cold at the mention of her father name, but she couldn't hide the hint of curiosity. How did she know? For long as she remembered, she never mentioned her father to any of them. But then she remembered Usagi's magic brooch. Rei snorted.

Of course.

Meanwhile, Ami decided it was not her problem and settled for an interesting book about mythical Gods and Goddesses instead. It was a very good book.

"No and never will be," Rei spat angrily. "Now what's this nonsense about my Grandpa tuning into youma?!"

Usagi shrugged casually. "Six of the Seven Great Youma were reincarnated as humans with, erm, some people would say superpowers. One of the youmas was reincarnated as a cat – an intelligent cat. No Rei it's not Luna. So yeah, I just need to take the piece out from your Grandpa."

"How do you do it?" Ami, finally deigned to join the conversation, asked curiously. Usagi looked at her left and smirked. "Luna, of course." She answered, smirking at them. The two senshi bet Usagi would either bribe her or execute some drastic measure. They hoped it would be the former.

"Me?" Came Luna's squeak from the background. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact you'll give the Moon Stick after we found M-Sailor Jupiter. Don't look me like that guys, my whispering brooch said that to me!" She defended while crossing her arms with a dramatic huff. Ami rolled her eyes.

"My pen doesn't whisper to me." Ami retorted matter-of-factly. Just because she was the only one who got a brooch among three of them didn't mean she became the special one.

"Who has the brooch? You or me?" Usagi asked rhetorically. At Ami's silence, Usagi smirked. "That's right."

"Your brooch doesn't work that way, Usagi-chan." Luna informed her. The feline glanced at the clock, sighing as it was only 8 PM. Usagi always sleeps around 10 PM now, after doing her homework and writing something on her diary with strange collections of 0s and 1s.

"Again, **I AM** the one who has the brooch." Usagi announced, smirking as she saw Rei facepalmed. "Seriously Luna, what's wrong with me not getting Moon Stick early?"

"You're not ready." Luna answered faintly. Though from the hint from her voice it was clear she believed it was otherwise. Usagi bit back a smile and resorted to annoyed one instead. "But I haven't been saved by **ANYONE** before I met these two."

"And how about that man in tux?" Luna challenged. Luna cowered when Usagi glared at her. "It was a _one-_ time thing," Usagi added through gritted teeth. "And he didn't help me _at all_."

"Who's in tux?" Rei asked. Obviously she was interested, Usagi noted.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi answered distractedly. At Luna's look Usagi glared at them, well, through the communicator. "What? He didn't tell me his name, but he's in tuxedo with a mask!" Usagi paused, frowning. "It's in full dress tailcoat, actually. but Tailcoat Mask isn't as catchy as Tuxedo Mask."

Ami opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and nodded her agreement. Rei did the same.

"But back to our topic: Moon Stick. I know from your voice you basically admitted that I am ready to hold the Moon Stick."

Luna rolled her eyes. According to Command Center, she should give Sailor Moon the stick after all of the Inner Senshi is completed. Or, Luna remembered a note under her instruction; give it when Sailor Moon is ready to wield greater power.

So far, Usagi was nothing like usual leader. Luna had to admit Sailor Moon exceeded her expectation in few areas. Unlike her prediction, Sailor Moon was a tactical genius, making the fight versus strong stray youmas or from that darned Kingdom never last longer than an hour. She was effective as well, opting to ambush her enemies rather than turn their attentions to her. Priorities, she said, and it was the reason why their fight ended way before they were even feeling slightly tired.

But, Luna shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Usagi's weakness.

Usagi abused her power as Sailor Moon. She stopped bullies, robbery, and all form of criminal things with her transformation. Of course, if not dealing with youmas, she used her winged mask. It was specifically enchanted not to harm humans like what her power would harm youmas. Rei and Ami never assisted her on these… adventure, so it was safe to say they were clueless about this piece of information.

Not just that, Usagi was… a bizarre young woman. She always had the urge to do drastic measure on anything. Never opting for a quiet path, she was. And lastly, the brooch. According to Command Center, the brooch did nothing but to transform Usagi to Sailor Moon. Nothing, not even healing.

Luna could even say it was nearly useless.

"You have great potential Usagi-chan," Luna answered slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But in the mean time you haven't reach that particular potential yet."

Both Ami and Rei winced as Usagi's communicator abruptly shut down.

Ami's eyes met Rei (on the screen) and they stared for along moment before releasing a loud laughter. They were laughing, alright, but they were laughing in sorrow. This might be the last time they saw, or heard at the circumstance, Luna. That cat adviser might be an annoying fellow sometimes, but she was the one who had 'mentored' them from the time they were awakened.

Imagine their surprise when during the next day first Senshi official meeting Luna was nuzzling to Usagi while Usagi, or Sailor Moon, held out her Moon Stick proudly. The Moon Stick didn't come out as surprise, but Luna's nuzzling puzzled them.

As if reading their minds, Sailor Moon grinned. "Lots of canned high quality tuna and brushing time. Oh and don't forget comfortable personal space."

Ami sighed and met equally frustrated eyes of Rei. "Drastic measure," They concluded, sharing a similar sigh as they watched Usagi was rubbing Luna with a smile.

* * *

 **I almost forgot to mention this is also slightly adapted from PGSM.**

 **Do review and thank you for all those who had reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Parade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The hunt for the Rainbow Crystal started a day after the meeting. Grandpa Hino's crystal was recovered first, after lots and _lots_ of persuading. In the end Rei had to concede because sooner or later the blasted organized enemy would track them down.

The second was Rhett Butler. Luna met Rhett Butler four days after the first crystal extraction. Usagi being a master diplomat (as Ami loved to call it, though begrudgingly), easily persuade the owners to allow her to extract an unidentified object inside the cat's body. Long stroy short, Usagi extracted the crystal without too much effort, thanks to the 'silver crystal residue' inside her body. The owners of the large cat was horrified there was indeed an object inside their pet, but the family was glad there was a kind young woman extracting it for free. Granted, Rhett might wouldn't be as bright as he used to, but Usagi assured the family again Rhett would stay the same, minus the extraordinary skill as a cat. His intelligence remained, but he wouldn't be able to do human stunts like before.

* * *

And during their walk to Rhett Butler's owner place, Rei could swear they were being followed. By whom, Usagi had no idea. Especially when Rei mentioned something about lavender.

* * *

The third one was accidental. They happened to cross the priest that had the piece of jewel inside his body. Because he was a reincarnation, he was gifted. The priest had some kind a gift of inhuman power, and he seemed to accept the fact he was a youma by letting himself to turn instead of fighting it as Boxy took control of his body. The battle with the said youma might be the toughest one she'd ever encountered in this lifetime. Sailor Moon was struggling to remember how she managed to defeat him, only to realize it was because of Sailor Jupiter's help they managed to weaken him. This time, there were only a healer, a defense, and a powerhouse. _A_ powerhouse. One powerhouse wasn't enough to defeat an advanced powerhouse like Boxy.

But they were victorious in the end, after a long battle of three hours or four. They were in fact almost died after a miscalculation on Sailor Moon's and Mercury's part. Thankfully, Boxy was distracted by something whizzed past him, interrupting whatever attack he almost launched to Mars. In closer inspection, it was a pale lavender colored rose. But the three Senshi were too busy on hatching an impromptu plan to defeat Boxy than to care about the strange rose.

Mercury had to lure Boxy to a narrow alley (which was difficult), before blinding him with her Shabon Spray. Mars, waiting on top of the roof, had to jump roof to roof (she slipped twice) while launching her Fire Soul and Mandala from various direction, targeting the youma's surrounding instead of his body directly. Boxy was caught off guard by the fire attack, and completely missed the fact Mars wasn't actually aiming at him. He tried to deflect the fire with his jabs, but its range was too wide and he stumbled forward, enough time for Mars aiming at his rear and weakened him considerably. Sailor Moon finished Boxy with her Healing Escalation. The priest, who introduced himself as Takeru was thankful he had once again become a human.

The Senshi decided to take a break, mostly because they were too drained to battle again and though the last few days were peaceful, they needed to be ready for Jadeite's next attack.

Little did they know Usagi's plan was far from resting. Not when she planned to become a millionaire from being a superhero.

Fighting those blasted youmas, daimons, phages, or whatever they might encounter next would become far easier if she had proper training place for her Senshi.

And maybe, just maybe, she could save everyone.

* * *

It was Sunday when Ami called out an emergency meeting at her house. She said she was too shocked on something and couldn't move from her couch. Usagi snorted in disbelief, while Rei believed her. Apparently, the Sacred Fire was acting strange lately. Something about Usagi's action…

So at afternoon they gathered on Ami's apartment. Rei frowned when she saw Usagi was sweating bullets, like her nerve was in a wreck. She just dismissed it as her imagination, for Usagi was nothing but confident since the day she met (saved) her.

Saeko, Ami's mom was present and opened the door for them. She told them Ami had been acting strange after reading today's newspaper. She didn't even move from her couch. Not even when Saeko was about to leave for work to give her a hug. She was still staring blankly at the TV while sitting at the couch when Rei and Usagi approached her.

"Usagi-chan." Her tone was void of any emotions. Usagi raised an eyebrow, not really answering her call.

Ami slowly turned to her two comrades, still staring blankly. "Have you read today's newspaper?"

Now, Rei was sure she wasn't imagining it. Usagi was pale and smiling nervously. "Uh, yes."

"Then explain."

Rei stared at Ami, wanting an explanation. Ami blinked at her, then shifted her gaze towards the neatly folded today's newspaper. Rei reached the newspaper, her eyes widened immediately at the news of the front page.

"SAILOR MOON IN AGREEMENT WITH SEVERAL TOY MANUFACTURERS?!"

Usagi winced at Rei's outburst. What's the big deal anyway? If she wanted to push Sailor Senshi potential to the max, she would need plenty of money. "Only Sailor Moon." She added, plopping herself next to Ami. "What's the big deal anyway?" Rei wanted to answer negatively, but then again it was Sailor Moon not Usagi Tsukino.

"It's just," Ami cringed. "Where's Sailor Mercury? Or Mars?"

Rei couldn't believe what she had heard. She'd expected Ami to be mad at Usagi for merchandising Sailor Moon and then it would lead to Usagi explained her reason. Stuttering. Rei was dying to know when Usagi wouldn't be very over-confident.

But instead Ami was fine at the fact that Sailor Moon had agreed to be made into toys. Hell, she actually asked about her senshi form!

Rei stepped back slowly. Ami had clearly been around Usagi too much. She wondered how long she would stay sane before she finally cracked and became like them.

"You know Ami-chan," God, Usagi even sounded serious! "You're not very popular yourself."

The blank expression turned stone cold in instant. "I would like you to explain that immediately."

Usagi smirked before beginning her explanation, "You see, long before you were awakened, I have been known as Sailor Moon. Months earlier. My enemies – I mean, the bad guys I fought aren't always youma per se. You see, if you do a little dig in on newspaper months before you were awakened you would find articles about my heroic deeds. Plenty of them accuse me of being Sailor V's wannabe, but unlike Mi- I mean V I showed up _in Japan_ and too often!" She coughed to clear her throat before continuing. "If you check today's newspaper on page 4, you'll find me."

Rei did as told, jaw hung open at the picture of masked Sailor Moon carrying a small child on her back. She'd seen this news on TV on a shop she usually passed by. Apparently, she saved her because the firemen couldn't go to the top floor in time due to blocked access. The stairs couldn't reach that far and the fire was already dangerous. The girl was the only one left in the building, and her parents were about to go inside. Everyone was panicking. But then Sailor Moon showed up from across the burning apartment, taking a very long leap to reach the top. She climbed into the open window, where the girl was supposed to be. Few seconds later Sailor Moon emerged from the balcony with the little girl on her back. Sailor Moon used her superior leaping skill to land on the top of the stairs, where she gave her to one of the fireman. Sailor Moon had already disappeared when the girl's parents wanted to thank her.

"Indeed." Rei muttered, folding the newspaper neatly. She shot a wary glance at Ami's direction, flinching when she saw a determined expression on her face. "i thought we're on a break?"

"Superheroes don't rest," Usagi tutted. "In fact, all these _'break'_ times I was training and fighting off criminals. Media pays good, you know!"

Rei's and Ami's eyes bulged out. "Media pays you?!"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't be too surprised, I just knew it few days ago. Yes, they don't just capture and publicize you - they asked your consent then do it. Strange why they did that though - then again I could destroy their business in a minute!"

Ami and Rei decided to ignore Usagi's maniac cackling as the raven haired her moved to sit on separate seat. Groaning, she rubbed her temples.

"Why on Earth are you doing this thing, Usagi?" Rei asked, her fingers were still messaging her throbbing temples. Usagi had always been successful on bringing her an instant migraine the moment she started cackling.

"So I have money to bu- I mean, I have enough money to make a training facility for all of us." Usagi explained. "I do this not because i'm crazy for money. It's true!" Usagi groaned as her eyes met Rei's skeptical ones. Sighing, Usagi pulled something from her small bag and placed it to the table. Both Ami and Rei peered in interest at the winged mask. One was light blue colored while the other was red colored.

"I use this when fighting criminals," Usagi explained again, this time her tone slightly lazier. "It reduced our fatal power so the criminals won't be killed in one hit. The main purpose of these masks are to enhance sight and disguise, but as civilians couldn't really identify our face disguise isn't necessary."

"You tinkered with these masks?" Ami asked admiring the soft yet sturdy mask on her hand.

"I asked Luna to modify the enchantments a bit," She said. "Oh and if you're interested on helping me fight off criminals in you spare time, do keep the mask. But you are free to keep your share."

In an inhuman speed, Ami took the blue one.

The next day, Rei was not surprised to see masked Sailor Mercury decorating the front page with masked Sailor Moon. And another column saying Masked Mercury signing the same toy manufacturers. And the news of Sailor Moon agreeing a contract to become an anime/manga character.

Rei braced herself from the temptation to use the mask hidden inside her pocket.

* * *

Few weeks after the first appearance of masked Sailor Mercury on the newspaper, Usagi bumped with an unlikely person. She immediately recognized this person. Oh she knew her well. Very, even. She was one of her Senshi, and actually the leader of them.

Usagi smiled bitterly. Minako wouldn't know her in this timeline. Yet, anyway. In a few months they would meet each other and the senshi would thought she was the princess despite her name was _Venus_. Usagi couldn't help but to feel disappointed at her past self's stupidity.

"Gomenasai," Usagi bowed to Minako and was about to continue her walk to Crown Arcade when Minako grabbed her arm. Turning her body toward her, Usagi knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Serenity?"

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

 **;;-;;**

 **My computer containing the data broke down, and the data from chapter 6 until the last chapter were lost. Thankfully I still saved the first five chapters data on email so it's kind of a relief. But then internet these two (or three?) weeks was a bitch and I just finished my term's exam barely a week ago... and I'm rambling.**

 **I had to write the 6th chapter again and it would take at least a week to recover the data from my old computer. It's really, _really_ old so the maintenance would take awhile. I think it's two and half weeks already and no news.**

 **Thank you for your reviews! And follows. And favorites ;w;**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't really reply your reviews as I have limited internet access (this site is blocked by most of wifi access so i have to use my own mobile data;;w;;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Aino Minako

Rei literally flipped her table when Usagi informed her something came up and thus couldn't attend the biweekly senshi meeting. Ami didn't even bother to calm her down. She was too busy on strategizing a way so Sailor Mercury would be as famous as Sailor Moon. She could work with the police, but then again Sailor V had already taken the position. Maybe not, but Ami wasn't one to risk things.

Ami pondered again. The only thing she was very great was studying and being the voice of reason. But Usagi beat her to it frequently nowadays. But unlike her, Usagi didn't have an ounce of passion on studying!

Wait.

Studying?

Ami's eyes lit up in realization. That's it! Studying! Anything related to enhance learning experience! She could open Mercury Cram School! No no no, that would lead to parents' disagreement. What kind of parents wants their children to be taught by a short skirted teacher? The inappropriate display of flesh would lead their mind astray, indefinitely.

Her eyes glowed as she eyed her super computer. Mercury Super Computer Junior! That's it again! An advanced computer solely for studying! Ooohhh that was a great idea! Parents nowadays were very ambitious on forcing their children to study, despite their children weren't interested in looking on some boring textbooks.

But with supercomputer! They would _love_ it to death! It would store anything, _everything_ about lessons and all of those. They would be passionate on studying just to touch this awesome supercomputer! It would be a fun learning experience for someone who hated studying like – no, Usagi didn't really hate studying – maybe Rei?

Ami eyed Rei with a dangerous grin on her face. Rei was oblivious as she was still seething on Usagi's sudden abandonment.

Luna, who decided to come in place of Usagi, shook her head when she saw how focused Ami was on staring at the other girl, while Rei was reading her secret Sailor V manga furiously.

"I never knew Senshi are this weird."

* * *

Usagi sat on one of the booth on Crown Parlor, still eyeing Minako curiously. Earlier on their encounter, Minako immediately pulled her to the nearest place to talk leisurely. Coincidentally, it was this place. Right now, Minako was ordering two waffle sundae and two strawberry-vanilla milkshakes as soon as the waiter approached them. After the waiter left, they were staring at each other in a tense silence.

Heavily burdened at this, Usagi spoke first. "Minako-chan?"

The Senshi of Venus' eyes lit up, her lips curved into a small smile as she nodded. "It's me, Usagi-chan," Her voice dropped in a low whisper, "Or do you prefer Serenity-sama?"

"So you ARE the Minako," Usagi let out a shaky breath. "How do you know?"

"Your eyes," Minako answered softly. "I recognize you as Serenity."

Usagi snorted. "That doesn't explain anything. Why are you here?"

Minako's lips twitched upwards. "I assure you, it's _purely_ accidental."

"I don't believe you." The Princess accused. "Because last time you claimed something was pure accident, it was a planned stage."

Her lips immediately parted into a full-blown grin. "Your action confirms you _are_ the 21 years old Usagi Tsukino. Are you still grudging over your 19th birthday? Wait, don't answer that – your glare explains everything. Me being here? I told you it's accidental."

"Still don't believe you."

"I don't believe myself either," Minako answered delicately.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "What a lie," She mused, "Say Minako-chan, what happened when I was gone?"

"You see, I'm twenty-five," Minako began, shrugging. "Or was, when I suddenly got here. I tell you, everyone was panicking when you disappeared four years ago, Usagi-chan. Everything went downhill quite fast after that, despite Setsuna saying – no, _insisting_ Crystal Tokyo would still be there." Her eyes were slightly watery as she choked on her words, the light on her eyes died the moment she spoke the Guardian of Time's name. "Everything went worse, Usagi. Haruka and Michiru fought every day, Hotaru ran away, Rei isolated herself in her shrine, Ami and Makoto didn't speak to everyone, and Setsuna…" At the second mention of her lover's name, Minako broke down. "… She just disappeared, right after Hotaru left. Gone. Chibiusa was still there when one by one we drifted apart, she was depressed when she couldn't contact Hotaru and Pluto. Mamoru… Mamoru fell into some kind of depression – we all did, but he took it the worst."

"I'm sorry… I-" Usagi bit her lips as she patted her friend's shoulder guiltily and awkwardly. If only she didn't touch the Orb of Death. And if only she'd sat beside Minako or had longer limbs to reach her properly.

Well, such is life.

"I'm still not finished, Usagi-chan." Minako interrupted, still hiccuping as she dabbed tissue to her wet eyes. Her lips parted into a small, forced smile. "We… we reconciled, you see. All of us but Setsuna," there was a hint of pain which Minako tried to mask, "Things got better after two years, but then a very powerful youma attacked Osaka."

"Osaka?!" Usagi gasped. "Continue, Minako-chan," She urged, genuinely interested. It was quite rare for youma wreaking havoc outside Tokyo.

"One second," Minako said, as the waiter gave them both of their orders. As the waiter left, Minako began her story again. "Anyway where was I?"

"Youma attacked Osaka."

"Ah yes, that **bloody** **female** youma **with six arms**." Minako shook her head, accidentally sputtering in British out of irritation. Thankfully, Usagi already had a broader knowledge of English, and the language transition didn't really confuse her. But Minako never talked in English before, right?

"It was powerful," Minako continued, eyes narrowing, "very powerful if I may add. Granted, we could kill her without any of us dying but it still was the toughest stray youma we've ever fought. But unlike any youma…" Usagi noticed the discomfort on Minako's voice. "Her body didn't dissipate into nothing, but instead it swirled around and formed some kind of large orb."

"The Orb of Death." Usagi unconsciously muttered. The sudden darkness that devoured her months prior was still haunting her.

"That was what Hotaru said to us." Minako agreed. "She said you purified it."

Nearly choked on her drink, Usagi wheezed. "What? How come?!"

Minako held up her hands. "Don't ask me, I don't really get it either. I never was the brightest one, am I? But anyway, Makoto was acting rash and she wanted to jump to the Orb immediately after Hotaru said you touched it. But I, being a great friend and leader-" Usagi rolled her eyes and snorted, though she knew it was true. "-yanked her away from it, _accidentally_ throwing myself in the process. And poof, I am now here."

"And Rei called me a klutz," Usagi shook her head, chuckling when she saw Minako casted an annoyed look toward her. "When did you appear here?"

After taking a huge sip of her milkshake Minako answered, "I might found an article about Sailor Moon saving Osa-P from strange impersonating creature around four or five months ago."

"Whoa, roughly two weeks then?" Minako nodded. "Well, have you been, eh, helping police as Sailor V?"

Minako tilted her head in confusion, confused when Usagi asked the strange question. She answered negative. "I haven't henshined as Sailor V at all. Artemis started to suspect things when I screamed Venus Crystal Power instead of the usual… Sailor V chant." Minako grinned. "I even forgot the chant."

Usagi smiled. It was a good thing something never changed.

* * *

Usagi suggested Minako not to show herself as Sailor V or Venus from the time being. She was slightly miffed of not having to meet her own friends' past self before she helped her, but Usagi 'soothed' her by proposing Sailor V could appear more heroically.

"Hey you told me you've got most of the crystals!" Minako argued, crossing her arms with an indignant huff. "To think I followed you here…"

"You said you tripped." Stated Usagi nonchalantly. "You following me is just a bluff. See, your statement contradicts the facts!"

Minako tutted, "I did it because I love you Usa-cchi. Anyway, how am I supposed to make a great dramatic and heroic entrance if you already gathered most of the crystals?!"

"Again, it's MOST. MOST equals not ALL, damn it. I know you're not the brightest but you're the Leader of Senshi, Venus!"

"Keep your voice down!" Minako chided in a loud whisper. "People might hear us!"

"Are you even aware of the fact we're on the secluded place and no one could hear us?" Usagi asked rhetorically, confused. At Minako's glare, Usagi sighed. "Yep, you're SO not aware."

"I am aware, thank you very much!" Minako scooped the last bits of sundae and filled her mouth full with it. She jabbed her empty spoon on Usagi's face with a menacing narrowing eyes. "Paranoia is more the cause, Usa-cchi."

Usag swatted her spoon away with her hand, slanting an annoyed look at the Senshi of Love. "Don't call me 'cchi', Minako. Seriously you're 25."

"Physically I'm closer to 14 rather than 25, Usa-cchi."

"Act your age, woman."

"I don't see you acting your age as well, Tsukino." Minako teased, chuckling heartily at Usagi's frustrated groan. "But really, how do I make the dramatic and heroic entrance? First impression matters, you know!" She added, huffing at the thought of her past self's heroic entrance. She was so _awesome_ that Usagi called her 'V-sama'. But that was because Usagi had been one of her fans. At this timeline, alas, the greatest fan was her own friend. Who knew of her flaws.

Not good.

"Don't worry I had already staged something overly-dramatic," Usagi assured her. "Do you know which general we are currently fighting?"

"I take it between Jadeite and Nephrite?" She guessed. "You start early, right?"

The Moon Princess nodded in confirmation. "We've already defeated Jadeite on the airport a month ago." Usagi blew an air at her fingers, "And believe it or not, I returned Jadeite to his 'good' self."

* * *

Walking on the street was a blond young man, nose high up in air as he walked just outside the Parlor. He gave the puny humans around him a nasty, arrogant look when suddenly...

He tripped over a small trashcan.

Jirou Arata nearly fell flat on his face if not because of his excellent reflex on holding up his balance.

The bystanders around him gave him a look, holding up their amusement. The blonde glared at them, adjusting his sunglasses and fled the scene in hasty steps.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Usagi and Minako conversing seriously.

The blonde young man scowled. "Stupid Serenity," He cursed. "This is embarrassing!"

* * *

Minako gave a slow clap as Usagi did a mock-bow. "Nephrite hadn't make any appearance yet, as far as I know," Usagi continued. Jadeite's defeat wasn't supposed to happen in a week or so, if her memory served right. And he wasn't supposed to be a normal man after his defeat. "Zoisite and Kunzite won't show up for around two months, and we've yet to meet Makoto."

"So?" Minako quirked an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to wait until Zoi and Kunz?" Minako slammed the table infuriatingly. "IT'S TOO LONG! I hereby object your proposal, Princess!"

"No I didn't say that," Usagi shook her head, glaring at the other blonde across her. "I say, we've got to discover the last piece of the crystal. And I'm not going to take any part of it. THIS is where you'll make your dramatic appearance!"

"What?!" Minako screeched. "How am I supposed to turn the youma back to normal person without Moon Stick?!"

"Queen Serenity purposefully elected you as the Moon Princess as a decoy. Temporarily, you _could_ and _should_ wield Moon Stick or you wouldn't make for a good decoy. Luna might kill me for this but _you are the_ _decoy_ _princess._ Granted, your Healing power might not be as strong as mine, but it's sufficient enough with your Venus Crystal inside yourself," Usagi explained seriously, oblivious to Minako's awed gaze.

"You…" Minako gaped in disbelief, "Who are you and what have you done to my Usa-cchi?"

"I just haven't reached my full potential at the time, Minako-chan," She answered delicately, deciding to ignore the nickname. "Now it might be crazy to risk my friendship with the two by not showing up to retrieve the crystal, but the two needs to be under your leadership so they would believe you are the Princess. If they believed you are the lost princess, then our enemies will too."

"Question, Usa-cchi." Minako raised her arm like a child. "Why are you very adamant on setting me as the decoy? You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

"Simple," Usagi smiled. "You're the only one who knows I'm from the future and you _are_ the decoy princess set by Queen Serenity." Her small smile turned smug as Minako grudgingly nodded.

"Oh." Minako replied lamely, raising an eyebrow. Despite the fact, Minako suspected Usagi had an ulterior motive.

"And I _might_ be trying to kill you."

"What was that, Usa-cchi?" _See?!_ Minako screamed inside her mind, angry.

Usagi smiled sunnily to her. "Nothing."

Albeit suspicious, Minako didn't push the matter further. Instead, she opted on narrowing her eyes to her. "Question number two, Usa-cchi sensei," Usagi's lips twitched, but Minako ignored her. "If the rainbow crystal is whole again, what would happen to it?"

"Good question," Usagi immediately answered and sighed. "As I'm the true Princess, only I am able to make it whole again – thus you won't be the princess."

"Er, can't you make it whole by being Eternal Sailor Moon?"

"Let's place that to Plan B," Usagi muttered uncertainly. "For your information, I'm on my weakest form right now."

"A wise man said; Plan B is good for successful people."

Usagi stared incredulously at Minako. "I think it's successful people are the ones who are good at plan B."

The Senshi of Venus nodded excitedly. "Exactly."

She stared at her in a long moment before clapping her hands slowly.

"You. Are. GEN- I mean, AWESOME!"

"Please, I _am_ Aino Minako."

* * *

 **Late update, again.**

 **SORRY AAAHHH... No excuses this time, eheheh... I accidentally turned off my alarm for updating this story...**

 **And I'm busy.**

 **Yes even when i'm still a student _and_ it's holiday.**

 **As usual, do review! It really motivates me to update, honest!**

 **Edit: Meanwhile I appreciate reviews greatly, I DO NOT appreciate a lecture about beliefs on review section. I have my own belief (that i believe very strongly) and if you wanted to influence me on following YOUR belief, meet me in person or at least PM me, NOT by reviewing stories. This is the second time i've seen someone like you, and i wont react well if i ever encounter your kind in my next story. I write for my own and others amusement. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tsukino

Few days after the meeting with Minako, Nephrite made his appearance as Masato Sanjoin. Like before, he targeted a tennis player who happened to be Naru's close friend. Usagi watched him carefully as he brushed Rui's racket and planted something inside it. To normal humans Masato looked like he was only brushing it from dust before picking it up to return it to Rui. But Usagi by any means was not a normal human. She could see and sense the dark energy swirling on the man's hand before it infested itself inside the racket.

She wearily observed Naru, who seemed to be completely smitten with Nephrite. She even ignored the fact she was still 14 while Nephrite was, undoubtedly, around his mid-twenties. That's what, at least 8 years' age gap! Between a legal adult and a minor! To think she let Tuxedo Kamen to kiss her when she was a small kid and he just graduated highschool on her original timeline!

Preposterous!

Oh nonono, Nephrite SO not going to have her Naru-chan's heart so quickly. He SO going to be hurt by her, as Usagi or Sailor Moon or both, if he had the nerve to use her as an energy source.

But first, Usagi flashed crazy eyes towards the disguising man.

He had to face a lunatic from the Moon.

Just to make sure he won't do anything stupid. Teehee.

* * *

Nephrite shuddered as he felt a strange energy coming from the crowd of girls. Most of them looking at him in admiration ("Lust," Nephrite corrected his thought, shuddering), but this particular blonde girl didn't. In fact, the blonde girl's eyes were far from admiring. Threatening was more like it. Nephrite flinched as he tried to look nonchalant as he continued to watch Rui practicing, but the blonde girl's gaze only became more intense as seconds ticked by.

Nephrite dare not to look at her direction, but curiosity got the best of him as he carelessly scanned the crowd. Big mistake, the blonde's cerulean blue eyes met his own almost too immediately. Nephrite flinched again when the blonde girl gave him an 'I-am-watching-you' gesture followed by a cutthroat motion.

So Nephrite immediately fled the scene, with the blonde's hawk eyes glaring to his back intensely.

* * *

And who was that semi-transparent masked man in caped tailcoat?

Nephrite held back the urge to scream, for he did not know.

* * *

Few weeks after, Nephrite cursed very loudly inside his hidden base in complete frustration. Unlike Jadeite who collected energies from attractions or whatever he wanted to call it, Nephrite chose to collect energy from individual source who possessed a great amount of energy. He had targeted few people and he successfully influenced them. Energies were quickly collected, but after it was enough for the parasite youma to shape their physical body, they were destroyed pretty quickly. Without any warning. Bloody hell. Nephrite suspected this must be Tokyo's Heroes' doing; Sailor Senshi.

Unbelievable!

The youmas he planted quickly come and go, all because of those three Sailor Senshi. Especially Sailor Moon, Nephrite scowled. She didn't even let his youmas to move an inch after they absorbed their hosts' body. She just freaking blasted them with her... her tiara... and Blasted Stick! Before the youmas had the chance to introduce themselves! She also looked like she didn't care if she accidentally hurt the victims' body whatsoever because after that she could easily heal them with that blasted Moon Stick.

Not just Sailor Moon that added up to his stress.

Jadeite was missing. Other Shitennou thought he was put to Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl but judging from her hasty decision to make him the next successor to gather energies and _his order from Beryl herself to look for Jadeite_ , it would clearly seem Jadeite was missing not because he was put on Eternal Sleep as Kunzite claimed. If he did, who did he bumped into?

* * *

 _"_ _Jadeite?"_

 _As his darker blue eyes stared to Jadeite(?)'s own, he felt a hint of panic and resentment flashed on the blonde's man eyes. Nephrite thought Jadeite(?) was panicking his cover was blown. Granted, it might be because a stranger suddenly grabbed his arm and in normal situation of course everyone would panic, but Nephrite was overthinking as of moment._

 _So his grip tightened._

 _But in a surprising strength the blond man yanked his arm away, almost too easily, staring at Nephrite incredulously. Nephrite wanted to say something, but the blonde had already beaten him to it with dangerous narrowed eyes._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?" The blonde screeched, eyes flaring._

 _"Jadeite..." Nephrite repeated, hoping the man was his friend Jadeite. Wait, friends? Since_ when _they were friends?_

 _The Jadeite's look alike scowled. "The_ _name's Jirou, idiot! There's a reason I got a name embroidered in my chest, imbecile! And Jadeite? You'd think I would name myself after a type of mineral!?" At Nephrite's silence, the Jadeite look-like stormed off, muttering and cursing loudly about something._

* * *

Okay it might be a case of mistaken identity, but the guy – who was he again? – Jirou, creepily resembled the Jadeite he knew. But then again, Jadeite was never someone who nag like woman. If he was mad, he would stomp like a child and lash out his anger to the others, preferably him and some weak youma.

And secondly, the blonde girl in curious pigtails. He might be lying it was the most bizarre hairstyle ever (Mohawk, though more common, was the most bizarre hairstyle according to him.), but it was definitely peculiar. Almost like it was her signature hairstyle.

He often bumped with the blonde, and she always gave him the crazy eyes and the cutthroat motion, but never spoke to him. He stopped flinching after their fifth meeting, or to be exact, his fifth time catching the blonde glaring at him. He never met her for a few weeks after that. But the stars told him he was going to...

* * *

Few weeks after his last youma was turned into a pile of frozen ashes, Masato decided that walking around Juuban would be a good idea to release the building stress. It was when he was strolling on the busy streets of Azabu-Juuban when his eyes caught a very familiar menacing blue eyes. Before he could turn and escape however, the owner of the blue eyes stopped him.

"Masato Sanjoin-san," The blonde girl, easily the familiar blue eyes' owner greeted, smiling widely at him. The girl's wide smile promised mischief and danger. At least to him, anyway. She looked downright creepy. Nevertheless, _Masato_ smiled cockily at her and greeted her back. "Hello." It sounded less awkward in his mind, honestly. And how come this girl's presence tense him more than Queen Beryl herself?

"Where are my manners," She smirked as she bowed slightly and offered him her hand. "Tsukino." Her smirk transformed into a genuine smile, causing his body to relax slightly.

Masato nervously shook her hand with his own, slightly flinching at the force she put at their handshake. Tsukino held his hand in a death grip for God's sake! "How do you know my name, Tsukino-san?"

"You're a handsome bachelor and a millionaire," Tsukino shrugged. "I have friends who are _crazy_ for you. Literally and figuratively. Bless me if I didn't know your name."

"None of them ever talked to me," Masato said after studying Tsukino's uniform. Nope, not one of them tried to talk to him. But then again, Masato realized Tsukino was still on Junior Highschool. Of _course_ none of them tried to talk to a handsome (Nephrite smirked inside his mind) young man in his early twenties.

Which he wasn't, anyway. He just _knew_ he was an eighteen years old _human_... and his birthday is around three days away. Which was strange because the feeling just surfaced after he'd first met Tsukino. As far as he knew, he was a humanoid youma serving under Queen Beryl's order.

"Well they are children," Tsukino muttered, shaking her head as they started to walk on the street. Some bystanders would think they were brother and sister discussing something, despite their obviously different hair colors. "Sanjoin-san, what do you think about Silver Crystal?"

Masato nearly choked. What was this girl hinting about?

And Silver Crystal? How on Earth she knew it?

"Oh I thought you know," She clucked her tongue. "You know the Princess of… I forgot was going to show a very valuable Crystal. I think it was the Silver Crystal Tuxedo Kamen kept talking about few days ago. I thought millionaire like you would be interested on seeing it personally," She explained with a smile.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Masato wondered. Somehow the name was familiar. "Who is he, by the way? Is he… the creep in tux?"

Tsukino looked genuinely shocked and stopped on her track, but laughed at Masato's innocent accusation. "Tailcoat. But yes, he is. How come you don't know his name? Well he's every girl's dream guy," Tsukino rolled her eyes. "Except me. I'm not interested."

"You… swing another way?" He motioned her to start walking again beside him. Tsukino nodded and jumped beside him again.

"It's… No, I don't swing that way," Tsukino answered while turning around, now walking backwards. "However I do have friends who swing that way but believe me I don't have any ill feeling towards them. Even when they are too… loving." Tsukino ended it with a shaking head. "Why they always do that?" She asked him.

"A despicable way on rubbing our singleness to our face," Masato muttered, glowering. He had enough of having Kunzite and Zoicite being all lovey dovey when he was around. To know Tsukino experienced the same thing gave slight comfort to him. Then he turned to Tsukino. "So, Tux creep?"

"Because he's not so interesting." Tsukino rolled her eyes again as he steered the topic back. Lying was never her forte, but pretending? "Who on their normal mind want to date a handsome mysterious guy in neat tuxedo and mask with awesome cape?"

"Everyone," Masato replied, confused. "But you're not _normal_ , aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not!" Tsukino heatedly said. "If you say shape-shifting is normal, then God help me. I could be older than him, or worse, _his_ _dead_ _parent_ , and no one would know." She waited for his reaction as she dropped the 'truth' bomb.

* * *

Masato was shocked. Did the girl just blurt out that she was a… shape-shifter? And what's more, confessed it to a complete stranger she had been giving cutthroats and crazy eyes for these past few weeks? If he was anyone else, he might laugh it off and said Tsukino was being delirious. But he wasn't anyone else. He was one of the Shitennou with inhumane power. He was reincarnated, after he died on a very magical Silver Millennium, thus he believed this daft blonde named Tsukino.

"Is that okay for you to confess that particular information to me?" Masato asked, uncomfortable. He was paranoid Tsukino would kill him as soon as she revealed her secret. "I'm not looking forward for you to suddenly kill me." He added, moving a step from her.

"Nah it's okay," Tsukino shrugged nonchalantly. "My friends already think I'm a crazy person anyways." She remarked with her lips twitched up into a smirk. "And I also know you're one of the bad guys. The one Sailor Moon fought."

Masato froze. He'd expected Tsukino to transform to Sailor Moon or any other Senshi and catch him right here and there, but her reaction was far from what he'd expect.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Tsukino assured him, her blue eyes still staring intensely at him. "But say, what if we make an agreement?"

"You… must be one of them." Masato blurted out before he could help himself. "One of senshi, I mean."

Tsukino blinked, the laughed heartily. Her eyes glinted merrily, almost teasing him. "Oh Gods no! Can you imagine _me_ , a little girl barely fifteen running around in leotards? I can't even pass PE!" Which was a lie, but not that Masato need to know. "No, Masato-san. I'm Sailor Moon's PR and manager. But I prefer PR anyways."

"Public Relations?" Masato shook his head. That's it, this girl was definitely crazy. Crazy and delirious, but interesting. "Why would Sailor Moon _need_ PR? I thought she was just… er, the Guardian of Love and Justice."

"Of _Peace_ and _Bonds_ ," Tsukino corrected indignantly. At Masato's look, Tsukino decided to elaborate, "Justice is subjective and Love isn't some… _thing_. Peace isn't subjective and Bonds are a little more _real_ than love." She paused at Masato's frown. "What?"

"Peace and Bonds doesn't roll off the tongue as easily as Love and Justice," Masato said contemplatively. "You think that'll be good for Sailor Moon?" He challenged, his entrepreneur side of him unconsciously surfaced.

Tsukino chuckled. "To young teenagers, Sailor Moon is already an idol. I don't think she needs any catchphrase to become more famous."

"Yes but the catchphrase…" Masato frowned. "It wasn't as catchy as Love and Justice. Children role-playing wouldn't understand what bond is."

"And justice is?" She asked rhetorically. " _Exactly_."

But before Masato could utter another argument, a man bumped into them. Or more to Masato. Deliberately.

"Odango Atama!" The man exclaimed in surprise after apologizing to Masato. Then his lips parted into a wide, mischievous grin. "I don't know you're into older man," he eyed Masato dangerously. Was that jealousy he saw?

" _Much_ , older man," He continued, eyes narrowing. Masato didn't miss the flicker of hurt flashed on the younger man's eyes.

As if he was at the same age as Tsukino! This guy was probably at the same age as him! Younger, but still!

Masato gave a side-glance to his companion, who seemed to be inside a state of calm fury. She was still putting her enigmatic grin, but her eyes were narrowing in irate.

"I'm not into older men." Tsukino answered mildly through gritted teeth. After a calming deep breath, she gave a look to Masato. "Sanjoin-san, this is Green Jacket, the creep who always pestering me like I told you earlier."

Masato raised an eyebrow. Correct him if he was wrong, but he didn't recall Tsukino mentioning any creep! The only man she'd discussed with him was Tuxedo Kamen but it was _him_ who called that man a creep –

Unless.

"I see," Masato smiled, his eyes carefully sizing the man in front of him. This man was Tuxedo Kamen? Just what Tsukino was planning?

"Masato Sanjoin," Masato offered his hand for a handshake, all while smiling charmingly. "So you're this Rabbit's stalker, eh?"

Tsukino froze.

Fortunately, the man was too immersed on studying Masato's figure to even care about Tsukino. The young man smiled slightly and accepted Masato's hand, shaking it firmly. Masato noted it was less powerful than Tsukino's grip. But of course he didn't do it on purpose, it was a subconscious act.

 _Because he was jealous!_

"Mamoru Chiba," Mamoru said calmly, dutifully ignoring Masato's question. "Are you an acquaintance of Usagi-chan?"

Honestly, this guy sounded possessive. Not what he'd expected from a charming – creepy Tuxedo Kamen.

The brown haired man shrugged, a playful smile was on his lips as he thought of answer. Acquaintance, he said? He'd think not. "If you'd think I'm her acquaintance because she always giving me cutthroats though have never experienced real conversation with me except from today, then yes."

"Oh." Mamoru chuckled, greatly amused. "Usagi-chan, are you always been harsh toward men?"

Tsukino, or Usagi, scowled. " ** _Primus_** , don't 'chan' me! **_Secundus_** , how the hell did you know my name?!" She hastily turned to Masato. " ** _Tertius_** , see! He _is_ a creep!"

Masato bit back a laughter. "It's normal for humans to know others' name."

Usagi looked utterly annoyed. "No it's not. He's being creepy."

"And how did you know English, Usagi-chan?" Mamoru muttered, amazed.

The blonde girl glared at him. _"_ I am not as brainless as you think, Chiba-san."

Mamoru merely smirked at her. "But I have never thought you as brainless twit, Usagi-san."

* * *

 **I planned to post this chapter at February, but I would be very busy on the next few weeks so might as well post this tonight, right?**

 **Happy New Year! New year comes and so as new internet service! Woohoo! From the next chapter, random character of this story would be the one who would reply the reviews! Ask away any question to...**

 **Drum rolls please!**

 **OUR VERY OWN BLONDE ODANGO TROLL - USAGI TSUKINO!**

 **Next chap: TrollUsagi 'shape-shifting' ability debut!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Shape-Shifter

**Chapter 8: Tsukino Usagi, the Shape-Shifter?!**

After few heated exchange between Usagi and Mamoru (with Masato enjoying their blatant UST scene on the background), Mamoru left the conversation after he confessed his stomach suddenly churned.

"And back to our first topic," Usagi hastily changed the topic before Masato could ask something about her and Mamoru's relationship. "You see Sailor Moon had been a bitch nowadays, so she killed off your youmas quickly before they had any chance of introduce themselves. I'd say it's pretty much anticlimactic right?"

"You're right," Masato agreed. "Bad for business."

Usagi beamed. "Bad for business indeed. Anyway, you're looking for energy right?"

"How did-"

"Again, I'm Sailor Moon's PR and a certified spy – as I'm a shapeshifter," Tsukino shot him an annoyed look. "Of course I know! She TOTALLY gave out every information about everything so I could make awesome news and all of those."

"Which would keep her in spotlight," Masato muttered. "Genius." He was sarcastic, but Usagi beamed him a proud smile.

"And so you've been having troubles on gathering energies," Usagi huffed dramatically, spinning around. Masato looked around and surprised to see that they were on a park. They were talking while walking aimlessly indeed. "So I give you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"It's dangerous for Sailor Moon's well-being and friendship with the others," Masato looked interested. "Interested? Good. It's a very profitable deal, you know. Hear me out…"

* * *

"Why do you want to hurt Sailor Moon, Tsukino-san?"

Usagi gave him a smirk. Masato asked a lot today, but that was because of her questioning topic. "For dramas, of course." At Masato yet again confused look, Usagi elaborated. "It's not normal for a hero to be overly perfect, you know. With each success, there must be some failure. Heroes aren't exception. Sailor Moon never faced failure – always defeating your and that blonde's youma less than ten minutes. She needs challenge. So I, as the greatest PR and manager, decided to give her the challenge she desperately wanted. Plus, being defeated would mean Sailor Moon despite being totally awesome was still human. Extra-terrestrial human, but still human."

* * *

"Dramas." Nephrite spat, rubbing his temples with his palms. Usagi Tsukino was a very problematic little girl. And the fact she was still a junior highschool but managed to think like that was quite nerving.

But she did say she was a shape-shifter. A secret he swore to take it to his grave.

If she could be anything an anyone to her heart content, with that twisted thinking she couldn't possibly be more than forty, could she?

She did say Mamoru Chiba or Tuxedo Kamen, who seemed around 18 or 20 years old was younger than her. He too kept Tuxedo Kamen's identity a secret, though he did it because it was insignificant to share his real identity when he barely contributed on his youma's slaughterer's acts.

So, just how old was she?

* * *

Minako spat out her milkshake as soon as Usagi told her the plan. They were at the Arcade for biweekly time-travelling senshi meeting. Usagi looked nervous at Minako's glare. Clearly, Minako wasn't amused for the fact Usagi tried to kill her own self.

"You're crazy," Minako blurted out, folding her arms angrily on her chest. "I don't approve."

"But it's conventional!" Usagi said heatedly. "Besides, I need to test my skill against something very powerful without Silver Crystal if I want to sway Nephrite to our side. It's conventional!"

"Conventional?!" The Senshi of Venus jumped out from her seat, enraged. "Is it conventional for you to die?!" Ignoring the worried looks from other customer Minako continued on, "To hell with dramatic entrance then! I need my younger sister!" She said, pointing her index finger dangerously close to Usagi's nose.

Usagi batted Minako's finger in annoyance. Minako jumped back to her seat.

"Since when I'm younger than you?! I'm nearly 22!"

Minako tutted. "And I'm 25 going on 26, as we are counting both timelines. But back in Silver Millennium and our own lifetime, I'm always older than you. I remember I always call you 'imouto' back in Silver Millennium, because you're younger than me."

"We're the same age on our own lifetime!"

"That's where you're wrong, Usa-cchi," Minako laughed in amusement at Usagi's dismay with the nickname. "You might have earlier birthday on the year, but unfortunately I was born on the previous year." She said smugly, holding out her ID card. Usagi looked at her own and groaned in disappointment. Minako was older, that's for sure.

"Fine, you're older," Usagi conceded with a sigh. "So?"

"I'd say you need to listen to your older sister, Usa-cchi," Minako said seriously, ignoring Usagi's eye twitch. "Don't fight Nephrite's youma. Let him drain yakuza's energy and risk Metalia becoming more powerful is the better deal than having you very weak."

Usagi whined, "But's that's was the plan Minako-nee." Minako smiled, as Usagi was quick to call her 'older sister'. "You couldn't make any dramatic entrance with me around! I would just totally ruin it because of my anticlimactic principle."

Minako shook her head. But every news of Senshi's battles with the youmas were always intriguing to read. Very climatic and what's more, always basking the Senshi in good spotlight. Every article of Senshi fights were anything but anticlimactic.

"Articles said otherwise," Minako said slowly. She took out last week's newspaper and pointed her finger to an article at the front page. Usagi looked genuinely surprised. Whether she was surprised on having her bringing last week's newspaper or her Sailor Moon endeavor making it on the front page daily was beyond Minako's understanding. "Said you blasted a youma with red fur and twisted horn to a tree and impaled it with your Moon Stick transformed into Spear, then Mercury froze it to prevent it to move with her Mercury Winter Trap and last but not least Mars burn it to crisps with Mars Atlas Flame."

Usagi looked thoughtful for a second.

"There are no such things as Moon Spear, Mercury Winter Trap, and Mars Atlas Flame and anything enlisted," She whispered, her eyes glinting mischievously. "But if you have Usagi Tsukino as PR, manager, and personal reporter… Those things might exist."

Minako blinked, her brain tried to register Usagi's revelation. Then slowly, very slowly, her lips broke out into a grin. "Very, very clever Tsukino-san."

* * *

Finally, after a long debate, Usagi settled on NOT engaging Nephrite's strongest youma. As she was confused about how she would contact him, the brown haired man showed up from a corner… with a girl clinging on his arm.

No, not just any girl. It was Naru.

Nephrite… or Masato looked creepily happy.

Usagi fumed. She took out her disguise pen and hid on the corner. A few seconds later emerged a tall, middle-aged woman with wavy brown hair – an epitome of Asian classic beauty. Of course, she was Usagi in her 'Nephrite's Mother' disguise. She stomped over to the happy 'couple' and smacked Masato's head with her handbag. Masato, startled and pained, whirled around to see his assailant, his face red in fury. His face paled as he saw a fuming middle-aged woman crossing her arms as she glared at him. A glimpse of familiar image flashed on his mind as he stumbled back, but he was quick to recover. Adjusting his slightly blurry eyes, he recognized the woman. In normal circumstance he would be confused, but the crazy eyes the woman sent him very reminded him of Usagi's crazy eyes.

"Mother," Masato acknowledged her, gulping. The blonde was smaller than him, but his… 'mother' was just as the same height as him. Of course with her high heels reinforcing her height, she was slightly taller than him.

His 'mother' glared at him. "Finally found you after hours, son of mine! After all these time you've been hanging out with a girl instead of your mother?" Usagi in disguise gaped dramatically, clearly disappointed. "My, my Nao-chan! I thought you were gay!"

Both Masato's and Naru's eyes bulged out in surprise. Masato was more because of the confusing nickname, while Naru was because of the accusation.

"I never am gay," Masato scowled, sweating as seconds ticked by. "This is Naru…" Usagi narrowed her eyes. "…My girlfriend of some sort…?" He introduced her tentatively, trailing off the end to observe Usagi's reaction.

"Pleasure to meet you." Naru bowed politely. This was not how she imagined on meeting Masato's parents, however.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Naru-san." Usagi smiled, her eyes warm. Her eyes once again turned to Masato and he winced at the very cold gaze. "When is your date is over, so I can talk to my big boy here?"

"Actually he's escorting me to my mother's shop," Naru replied honestly. "As it's very near, I'll see you soon Masato-kun!" With a wave, Naru ran out to Osa-P.

Both of them stared until Naru disappeared, then stared at each other. Annoyed.

"Usagi Tsukino." He scowled. "Why on Earth you ruined my date?!"

"From my point of view your date is over and you're about to escort her back to her mother's loving arm," Usagi crossed her arms again. "You can't blame me. Plus this time, I'm your mother. And you're on mid-twenties!"

"I am not!" Masato denied, annoyed.

"That's not important!" She screeched. "Let's go to café! I need to discuss something."

Masato gave his 'mother' a look and rolled his eyes. "Fine, my treat."

* * *

"Would you like to order something?" The waiter questioned warmly to them, but the two refused politely. "Thanks but later, please."

"Of course." The waiter smiled again before sauntering off. Usagi frowned, he reminded her of the enemy (youma?) that wanted to eat Minako. God it sounded wrong in her head!

"What did you want to talk about?" Masato hastily asked, noticing the brooding look of Usagi. "Is this about the deal weeks ago?"

Usagi immediately snapped her attention to him at the mention of 'deal'. "Deal? Ah, yes. But later. I actually want to talk about your relationship with my bestfriend Naru-chan."

"Ah," Masato nodded. "We're dating."

"Indeed."

He shifted uncomfortably at the disbelieving tone from her. "And… I had once planned to use her for some sort?"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, mother!" He told her, panicking himself. Other customers were staring at them now. "Now I don't! I swear! I truly, truly like her!"

Usagi calmed for a second, but her eyes were still narrow and glinting dangerously.

"If you truly adore her, Masato-san, I'm okay with that. But you are a legal adult thus far too old for my Naru-chan." She sighed dramatically at that. "Sigh, I think I need to give Naru-chan a sex-ed. Her mother CLEARLY didn't do her job properly."

"What?!" Masato sputtered, face reddening. "Sex-Ed?!"

"Men used the term for their son as The Talk," Usagi said lazily. "Covers up the process on making a baby, don't you know?"

Masato distinctly remembered something about having nightmare of perverted tentacles, the same night after a raven haired older man – father? – told him about how babies were made to barely ten years old him.

"Damn it Usagi-san," He coughed. "Must you brought that up here?"

Usagi batted her eyelashes innocently. "What? Are you a virgin?"

Masato's eyes bulged out… and his face was even redder than Beryl's hair.

"What?!" He sputtered again through gritted teeth.

"Figures," Usagi said with a grin. "Yeah I'm going to give her the girl version of the Talk."

"There are boy and girl version?" He muttered to himself confused. Luckily Usagi didn't hear him. Then he gave Usagi a mocking look. "As if you had a first-hand experience!"

Usagi blushed. Truth to be told, yes, she hadn't.

"Of course I hadn't!" She nearly screamed. "But you know, my mother talks a lot when she is drunk."

Masato's horrified look was priceless. "Oh," He said lamely, not bothering to hide his discomfort. "Can we order now?" He quickly asked, hoping to change the topic.

Ignoring him, Usagi messaged her temples, a nightmarish memory about her having The Talk with her drunken mother resurfaced without her consent. "She described it so vividly, damn it."

"That… sucks." Masato grimaced. "Can we order now?"

Again with the ignoring, Usagi shot Masato a glare. "I had nightmares for a week."

Finally, Masato smirked. "Actually it's called wet dream."

"I hate you."


	9. Chapter 9: Evening Star

**Chapter 9: Mercury isn't the Side-kick! Sailor V debut!**

Usagi couldn't believe it. Was it because of luck?

Standing with a red-head was Haruka. THE Haruka Tenou, Princess of Uranus and the present Sailor Uranus. Judging by the flirtatious look Haruka gave to her partner, they were on a date. "I thought Haruka is with Michiru?" She mumbled, but shrugged it off.

And idea came up to her, and she marched toward her. Masato who was ordering stared at the stomping figure of his 'mother' in confusion, before his eyes bulged out in horror when Usagi bitch-slapped Haruka.

"How could you!" Usagi yelled, tear streaming down her face. "How could you leave me with another woman, Takechi?!"

Haruka was dumbfounded, but she did manage to shake her head frantically. This crazy woman, mistook her, a fifteen years old teenager, as her husband? While Haruka had to admit she looked dashingly handsomer than most men, her face and body always disguised the fact that she was only a teenager.

For this once, Haruka hated her handsome face. "My name is-"

"I'm not mistaken!" Usagi did her best to screech angrily. "How dare you to accuse me of being daft, Takechi?! Do you not remember our vow after we made love under the moonlight?!"

Masato groaned as he held the urge to pull his hair out as Usagi pulled out 'her' wedding ring and slammed it on the table. The embarrassment! That Tsukino was taking him to hell! It was a good thing there were no children around else sensitive ears might bleed.

"I DIDN'T-" Haruka tried again, but Usagi glared her down. She cowered.

"Silence!" Usagi held up her hand, "I'm very disappointed in you! I never knew you would dump me to be with such an ugly woman with red hair! I thought you prefer turquoise!" And with a shake of her head she stormed to the toilet.

Masato hurriedly approached Haruka as soon as Usagi left her. Haruka was about to follow the 'middle-aged' woman but Masato stopped her just in time.

"Sorry that was my mother," He said, looking sheepish. Another flash of image appeared inside his mind as he made contact with Haruka's eyes. "She's a bit… crazy, if you may. She's always been like that since my father died. I'd say you do kind of look like him." He studied Haruka silently and added, "Minus the blonde part and the fact you're a woman."

Haruka nodded as she looked at him in pity. "Oh, I'm sorry then."

Masato nodded and hurried back to his seat, casting the red haired woman a concerned gaze.

* * *

SLAP!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A WOMAN?!"

* * *

He had a trouble on holding his laughter when a loud slap followed suit. It even echoed. He felt bad for laughing, really. But Usagi had a reason why she embarrassed her, right?

* * *

To his surprise it wasn't his 'mother' who returned to the seat across of him. It was Usagi, but… slightly older? Masato's jaw hung open as he marveled at the young woman in her early twenties across him. The first thing he noticed was her hair, as it was in ponytail instead of the usual twin buns. Her clothes were a perfect definition of chic, and she was an inch or two taller than before. If he was standing, he most definitely wouldn't be two heads taller than her anymore.

Simply, Usagi looked beautiful.

"Enjoying what you see, Masato-san?" Usagi asked mischievously. Masato rolled his eyes, deciding not to answer the question. "What, baffled?"

"Very," Masato replied honestly. "Who are you exactly?"

"Still Usagi Tsukino," She answered easily. "Only, this is how I look before I decided on disguising as little child."

Masato released a relieved sigh. At least Usagi wasn't an old woman. "Interesting. How come your colleagues never knew? Or your parents?"

Usagi bit her lips. Now that was the plot hole she dreaded. Damn it, why does Nephrite had to be like this?! "It's a secret," She replied. "Anyway I'm about to say that our deal few days ago is off."

Masato glared at her, but smiled at the waitress as his steak arrived along with Usagi's spaghetti. After the waitress left, Masato resumed his glare.

"Relax, I mean getting to hurt Sailor Moon part," She said softly after sipping at her milkshake. "Other than that, you can do whatever you like."

He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his steak. "That's it?" He took a sip on his unidentified juice. "Why?"

"Well Sailor Moon's closest friend didn't approve of my plan, of course," She said sourly, but she did hum in bliss as she took a bite on her meal. "But yes. Take 99% of every yakuza's energy, but don't do it in around a month or so."

"Dare I ask why?" Somehow, he had a feeling the answer would amuse him.

"Sailor V wanted to take down a yakuza leader of Tokyo next week," Usagi informed him seriously. Minako earlier had told her she was going to be Sailor V again. And she would regain the front page again by taking down the yakuza leader of Tokyo. "She knew my plot so she decided to help me a bit."

Masato chuckled in amusement, as he'd predicted. Then his face turned serious. "Why are you helping me, exactly? You are Sailor Moon's ally, aren't you? Do you know why I gather energy, Tsukino-san?" He was feeling silly as he felt Usagi was the only one who contributed at the conversation, but he had so many questions in his head.

To his surprise, Usagi nodded. "Of course, I'm – with my shape-shifting ability – a perfect intel, am I not?" Masato nodded grudgingly. "I could impersonate you, Jadeite (Masato's eyes twitched at this), or even President of Hululu country just as easily I aced my tests. And I can answer calculus while sleeping." She said quietly, before her eyes stared back to Masato. The brown haired man was still speechless.

Wasn't calculus a High-school math?!

"Look. I know you're going to resurrect Metalia with the energy you've gathered. But let me say this: it's not enough. Your gathered energy only strengthened her a little, though it's a one hell of significant improvement, it's not enough to resurrect Metalia. And even though if your kingdom did manage to resurrect her," Usagi's lips twisted into a small smirk.

"Sailor Moon could defeat her with a small flick of her fingers."

* * *

That morning, Ami was very surprised to read the morning newspaper.

 **Yakuza of Tokyo Eradicated, Teamwork between Sailor V, Sailor Moon, and General Nephrite?!**

Ami speedily read the article, eyes widened as her eyes found several mentions of Sailor V, Sailor Moon, and Nephrite – their current enemy – in positive outcome. She felt nauseous as she read the praise for the trio at the very bottom at the article.

Not just Masked Sailor Moon had acquired the front page again, she did it with **Sailor V** AND an enemy!

The blunette slumped on her seat, a small tear trailed down from her left eye.

Sailor Moon had always forsaken her.

She was supposed to take her! She's Sailor Mercury, damn it, her supposed side-kick!

Meanwhile at different room but at the same location, Saeko Mizuno decided not to question Ami's sanity.

"Every genius has their quirks, Saeko." She reminded herself every time she saw Ami read newspaper, and had her daughter slumping and sobbing in complete exaggeration. "Ami is a genius, it's normal for her to be slightly insane," She repeated like a mantra.

The doctor then remembered something about thin line between genius and insane, and shuddered.

Few weeks after making it out on the front page, Masato was seen looking frantically for Usagi. He had asked plenty of people he assumed Usagi's acquaintance, but they also didn't know Usagi's whereabouts. He couldn't ask Naru because she was the reason he was searching for Usagi. He couldn't possibly look for Sailor Moon or Sailor V because he didn't know their civilian identity.

Masato was in the verge of breaking when he saw a familiar blue haired girl passed by him. He had seen this girl plenty of times ganging up with a raven haired girl on lecturing Usagi about something. Almost in instinct he called her out, "Blue!"

In a surprising speed the girl spun around, a calm rage was evident on her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Yes, mister?" The girl seemed to know him, but not well enough to know his name.

Slightly sheepish Masato continued on straight to the point, "Aren't you Usagi Tsukino's friend?"

The blunette immediately looked alarmed. She narrowed her eyes towards him, glaring. "Yes." She answered coldly. But still, she was smiling. "Something the matter?"

"Can you tell me how can I find her?" At her continued glare, Masato sighed, slightly surprised by the hostility. At least she hadn't screamed and risk him being chased off by police. "Important business between PR."

"PR?" Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Since when Usagi is a PR?"

Masato blinked, confused. "I thought you know she's the PR of Sailor Moon?"

Ami's eyes widened in rage. "That little cretin! So that's why Sailor Moon controlled the spotlight!" Ami's mind screamed. Not quite angry, but annoyed. Usagi's father was a journalist, and it would make perfect sense Usagi could write something as professional as her father without putting any biased opinion. Ami would accuse Usagi was being biased, but the articles about Sailor Moon never put up any unnecessary praise. Exaggeration perhaps, but they did pull out fancy moves.

"Cheater!" Ami angrily whispered to herself and stomped away from him.

Masato made a face before sighing in disappointment. Not only Tsukino, her friend was also as crazy as her.

He was about to call it a day, as the sun was starting to set, when a soft hand touched his shoulder softly. He turned around, and surprised to see Sailor V staring intensely at him.

"Looking for Usagi-chan, aren't you?"

* * *

Usagi started on her bed when the door opened abruptly. She immediately hid her binary diary under her pillow and stared at the shadow nervously. Masato and Sailor V emerged, with Masato looked distressed and Sailor V looked neutral.

"Masato-san?" Usagi was honestly surprised. Out of all enemy turned good, Masato aka Nephrite was the first who visited her because she was ill. Not ill, actually. Injured was more the case.

"Tsukino Usagi-san?" Masato approached her, eyebrows creased in worry. "What happened to you?"

"Accident," Usagi said bashfully, refused to elaborate. She had defeated more than dozens of lethal youmas, died plenty of times, and now she was there, crumpling in hospital bed because she had a car accident. A quite severe one, but she wasn't really hurt. Her alien blood helped her, but as she was discovered to be tired – too tired for her own good after the blood loss she suffered, she was hospitalized. Her family was placed in another room, specially requested by her savior during the accident – Sailor V.

"I… well," Masato shifted. "Get well soon, Usagi-san."

Usagi smiled and motioned Sailor V to do something. Sailor V nodded and pointed her finger at a surveillance camera, destroying it with a weak beam. Masato's jaw hung open as Usagi began to glow in a bright flash of light, and instead of Usagi Tsukino sitting on the hospital bed, it was Serenity.

Sharp pain attacked Masato's head and his vision blurred after Serenity II's eyes bore into him. Masato blinked as his eyes adjusted to the figure in front of him.

"Se-Serenity-sama…" Masato immediately kneeled; his disguise was immediately replaced to his General's uniform.

Serenity smiled. "Rise, General Nephrite." Nephrite hesitantly rose. Serenity with another flash of light was back to Usagi, so as Nephrite to Masato. "I take it Naru is kidnapped?"

Masato nodded, his eyes filled with grief. "Yes, Your Royal Highness."

"Oh drop it! For now, at least. I am now Usagi Tsukino, your business partner," Usagi's eyes glinted in humor, "But first: On whom does your loyalty lies?"

Masato smirked, placing his clenched hand above his heart. "My loyalty lies to Prince Endymion."

"Very well," Usagi smiled broadly. "Now what is this about your emergency?"

"One question, Usagi-san."

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Your older appearance… you were merely using Serenity's body, weren't you?"

Usagi blinked and cringed. Sailor V copied her expression.

Nephrite pompously smirked at them "I knew you were messing with me when you said you're a shape-shifter!"

"I'm not, but I can with the help of this pen." She said, taking out Luna Pen from her pocket. In instant, she was Mamoru Chiba – but notably blonde and slightly more petite.

Nephrite fainted.

* * *

Nephrite and Sailor V ran through an abandoned alley, both minds were distracted as they dashed off. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were trailing behind them, still confused of why Nephrite was suddenly… good and it was Sailor V instead of Sailor Moon who led them.

Sailor V didn't say much about Usagi or Sailor Moon, just stating she was preoccupied at the moment and thus the stick of command – literally, Moon Stick fell to her, as the legitimate heir of Moon. She barged into the shrine, interrupted the Senshi 'meeting' and just said that both of them were needed. Mars did attack Nephrite once he showed up, but Sailor V managed to deflect the second fire with her beam. It took a while to persuade the Senshi, but here they were.

"Who are we saving again?" Mercury asked with a slight pant. Sailor V was fast, faster than Sailor Moon she even had trouble keeping up. It was almost as if she had done it for years. Sailor V glanced back a bit before refocusing on her front. "Naru," She answered, and saw how Nephrite's jaw tightened. "Usagi's bestfriend. And this guy's girlfriend. Thought you might know." V gave Nephrite a look. The man sighed.

"Don't worry, I know that." Mercury muttered under her breath, her eyes were still scrutinizing Nephrite. "Aren't you a little older for Naru-chan?"

Nephrite scowled.

"Pedophile," Mars coughed.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the park, a meeting point Zoicite proposed to Nephrite for an ungodly reason. Mercury took a quick scan, alerting V Zoicite was around despite there was no one around aside of them. Mercury pointed at the seemingly empty space, and quickly V shot a beam of yellow-orange energy.

To their surprise, whirlwind of rose petals appeared to deflect the beam. Appearing behind was Zoicite, grabbing a handful of Naru's hair. V glanced worriedly at Nephrite, who had colors drained from his skin.

"Zoicite!" He roared, a silver sword appeared on his hand as he dashed to the still-evil man. V remembered the sword from Silver Millennium – perhaps the same sword used to kill the Captain before her eyes. Snapping out from her thought she gaped in horror as Nephrite charged at Zoicite.

"Nephrite!" Mercury and Mars cried in unison. Both were frozen for a moment on their feet, too shocked to react as vines appeared from the ground and were aiming at Nephrite. Quickly snapping from her shock, Mars quickly FS-ed the vines, burning them, but Nephrite was getting closer to Zoicite. Mercury was about to execute her Bubble Spray to distract both party but something interrupted her.

"Crescent Dawn Healing!"

A beam of pure light passed by them, hitting Nephrite, Naru, and Zoicite in full force. The two Senshi gaped in horror as inhuman scream rang out from the beam.

Their eyes widened in surprise as they saw Nephrite was circling his arms around an unconscious Naru protectively, perfectly fine. Zoicite was, to their surprise, was perfectly fine though he was sprawled on the floor, and looked bewildered. But what surprised them most was the two Shitennou's appearance and… Sailor V.

Both Nephrite and Zoicite was on their usual uniform, but a tone lighter with white cape and jewels encrusted to its cape holders.

Sailor V on the other hand…

"Princess," Mercury muttered, dropping to one knee. Mars followed suit, her eyes were in awe.

Standing in place of Sailor V was a blonde woman clad in white-golden gown, with golden tiara on crown and Venus insignia on her forehead. Even V was surprised herself.

She'd never suspected she would turn to a princess herself and looked to the crescent Moon above her with questioning cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

Usagi shot awake from her nap as she felt a jolt of pure energy surged through her. She moved her arms, confused of why suddenly she wasn't hurting at all. Slightly struggling as she walked to the window, she smiled faintly at the white light from far away.

"Sailor Venus," She breathed with a soft smile. "A Princess of Venus indeed."

* * *

 **GREAT NEWS!**

 **Er, I apologize for 'abandoning' this story for nearly three or four months, but believe me I already finished the story and already started writing the sequel. But I can't promise on updating regularly since the internet in my country is such a bitch.**


	10. Chapter 10: Not The Moon Princess

**Chapter 10: The Search for The Moon Princess Continues**

Usagi never expected her to be pounced the first time she stepped her foot on Hikawa Shrine of the week. Ami was rambling as she hugged her waist tightly while Rei was cussing her between her sobs. They felt horrible of not knowing Usagi was hospitalized because of a car accident happened when she was going out with her family. Ami felt bad of not knowing the reason why Usagi wasn't present on those few days. Haruna sensei told them Usagi was such in a condition that they weren't advised to visit her, should they want. Ami only concluded she wasn't in the condition to go to school and left it at that. Meanwhile, Rei was only miffed for the fact it would only be Ami for a while.

Usagi was grateful Minako didn't join them with the excessive skinship, as she and the two Generals (in their civilian uniform) were sitting quietly at the floor. Granted, they were snickering, but at least they wouldn't do anything.

"Never, ever disappear without us again!" Rei sobbed, pulling Usagi at an arm length. "We thought you were dead!"

Usagi winced as she looked uncomfortably at Ami and Rei.

"Next time, don't kill me off too quickly." She said seriously to both of them. Ami backed off and turned to Rei, glaring. "Oh hell no I didn't! You are the one who jumped to conclusions!" Defended Ami, crossing her arms.

Rei's sob stopped abruptly as she sent a glare toward her. "You hoped Sailor Moon was dead."

"I hope her popularity would die," Ami calmly countered. "So Mercury would find its well-earned reputation as defender of Peace!"

"Um," Nephrite piped out hesitantly. "Don't you mean Justice?"

"Peace!" Both Usagi and Ami snarled. "Justice is subjective! God we've been through this before!" Usagi sighed dramatically.

Rei shook her head in disagreement. "That's not catchy!"

Luna and Artemis shook their head as it ended up in a full-blown argument between the recently hospitalized Usagi, the evil-turned-good Nephrite, and the Senshi of Mars and Mercury.

"I didn't sign up for this," Luna muttered, her head hung low. Artemis beside her patted her back in pity with his paw but said nothing. _After all_ , Artemis casted a quick amused look at a shaking Zoicite. "Someone about to explode," Artemis whispered to Luna, and both cats decided to cover their ears.

And explode he did.

Zoicite slammed both of his palms to table. "Oh be QUIET!" He shouted, glaring at Usagi, Ami, Nephrite, and Rei who was arguing with their heads pressing on each other. Minako pitifully hid her laughter at the corner of the room. The shaken look of the four was enough for her to sleep well for days.

"Now, sit down." The four hung their head and proceeded to sit circling the table. Zoicite cocked his head to Usagi. "Who are you?"

Usagi pointed at herself. "What do you mean who are you? It's me who should ask you that. These children are my friends not yours."

Zoicite scowled at her. "I'm Zoicite, who are you? Are you a senshi?" Zoicite asked bluntly, ignoring snicker from Nephrite. Zoicite then realized the distinct hairstyle. Minako's eyes widened. "Or are you Sere-"

Before Zoicite could finish his question, Nephrite delicately answered him, saving Zoicite from being pounced by Minako. "Tsukino Usagi-san is Sailor Senshi's PR." He ignored the choking sound of Rei and Minako. They weren't even eating nor drinking anything. Weird.

"PR?" Zoicite raised an eyebrow, as he wasn't someone who is familiar with humans' trend.

"Public Relations," Ami said with a twitch on her eyes. "Someone who handles our - Senshi's - publicity. Apparently her favorite is Sailor Moon." Usagi chuckled nervously as Ami sent her icy cold glare toward her.

"I know that," Zoicite's voice was unimpressed. "Where is Sailor Moon, who killed Jadeite?"

"NEVER I mean NEVER kill off someone to quickly." Usagi muttered with her eyes wandered to the door.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal a blonde young man with Moto Azabu High's uniform.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said between his pant. On his arms were two boxes of cake. "Motoki-san wanted to give- NEPHRITE?! ZOICITE?!" He had nearly dropped the top box had Usagi and Ami weren't quick enough to catch it.

Usagi was quick to point her finger - after saving the box of cake, of course - to the man. "He's Sailor Moon." She said seriously with a deadpan expression, looking very convincing herself. The blond man looked at her in confusion, but Usagi gave him a quick glare. He gulped.

"H-Hai, I'm Jirou Arata." He shuffled to Usagi's side, growling. "Sailor Moon."

Zoicite glared as he crossed his arms. "He's definitely not Sailor Moon. I'm not an idiot, everyone." Nephrite feigned a shocked look, to Zoicite's irritation. Glowering, Zoicite shoved Nephrite harshly. "Knock it off, Nephrite."

Nephrite smirked before flipping his hair fabulously. "Could've fooled me, Zoi-chan. Oh an apparently my name right now is Naoki Kuroba."

"I thought your name was Masato Sanjoin?" Rei asked in confusion.

"That's a disguise," Naoki said easily to Rei, but his eyes were on Minako who nodded in approval. Like the Senshi, the Shitennou were reincarnated as normal humans before Beryl took them. "And OF COURSE Jirou isn't Sailor Moon. You think Sailor Moon is a guy in drag or something?" Usagi giggled at the thought of Jadeite in twin buns like her and fuku. Hilarious, but at the same time was nightmare inducing.

Zoicite flushed. "Of course not!" He answered with a cough. "But who is he?" Truth to be told, Zoicite had a suspicion he was Jadeite - based on appearance - but Jadeite was long gone. Flattened by metal bird, according to a youma. Then again, his youmas were gossip mongers, not all information from them were the _truth_.

Jirou gave Usagi and Naoki a look that promised violence and answered through gritted teeth, "I'm Jadeite." A moment of silence as Zoicite sagged in his seat at the confirmation. Of course, why would he be surprised?

"No you're not." Naoki replied after a moment of silence, looking utterly confused. The memory of being embarrassed in public still haunting him.

"Why do you think I'm not Jadeite?" Jirou challenged. "We're both awesome and blonde. Got awesome ice power," Ami twitched as Jirou produced a shard of ice, "And hate Sailor Moon-"

"What the hell."

"-popularity." Jirou finished, glaring at Naoki. "Aren't you the harasser who mistook me as Jadeite?"

Naoki rolled his eyes and touched his hair. Naoki had short wavy hair that reached his nape and bright brown eyes - while Masato or Nephrite had long wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

"I didn't mistake anyone," He defended, rising from his seat. "You are, in fact, Jadeite. But you for some reason refused to admit that!" He added. Jirou gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I had to deny at that time! I wouldn't risk my life!" Jirou defended himself.

Naoki scowled. "Give me the cake!" Jirou swiftly dodged Naoki's prying hands, smirking. So Nephrite – er, Naoki didn't hide the fact he's a sucker on sweets now? Interesting.

"Unfortunately this is for Ser-" Minako and Usagi gave him a quick glare. "-I mean, Usagi." He said and opened the box, making everyone drooled at the sight of glorious blueberry cheesecake and the triple flavored one. Noticing all of them were drooling over the light blue colored cake, Usagi decided to place the triple flavored one to kitchen with Rei, and went back with plates, forks, and a large cake knife.

"What's the occasion?" Usagi asked, taking a slice and gave it to Naoki who brightened immediately as he wolfed down the cake. It tasted gloriously.

"Said you aced the test?" Jirou answered, almost sounded dubious himself.

Ami looked downright furious.

"What about-"

"If Motoki-san has to reward you if you aced your tests, he's going to be bankrupted," Jirou explained flatly. "It's not a praise nor offense, Ami-chan."

"I don't even know whether I should take it as a praise or offense, Ji-kun." Ami said honestly, taking a slice of the cheesecake herself. "Now onto the topic for today. Usagi-chan, this is Minako; Sailor V." She gestured at Minako, who grinned widely.

Usagi nodded as she returned the grin. "I know her." Rei's and Ami's eyes widened considerably. "YOU KNEW?!" Rei shouted, leaping from her seat to grab Usagi's shoulder. "HOW?!"

"Yeah," Usagi grinned, swallowing the food inside her mouth. "She's my savior." After a pause she added, "The accident, remember?"

A dull 'ah' resounded on the room.

"But that still didn't mean you know how she's Sailor V," Zoicite pointed out. He sighed in bliss as the cake melted inside his mouth, making Naoki to shuffle away from him, horrified. Zoicite took a bite again and sighed louder.

"Stop making lewd sounds!" Naoki hollered. Ami nearly choked and Minako had to rescue her with a glass of tea and hard slap on her back.

Zoicite glared at him. "Tsukino, answer him!" Naoki whimpered, genuinely scared when Zoicite giving him a cutthroat motion.

"Well not much to explain, you see," Usagi answered, chewing the cake slowly. "I know she's Sailor V and she knows I'm Sailor Moon-"

"YOU'RE SAILOR MOON?!" Naoki screeched. "I thought you're PR and shape-shifter and a p-" Warning glare from Minako calmed him down in a second. "-and a fraud."

"I'm not a fraud, thank you." Usagi hissed. "I totally told you I'm Sailor Moon the day you visited me on the hospital!" Naoki's eyes narrowed but said nothing. She didn't say she was Sailor Moon per se, she showed him that she was Princess Serenity.

"How can you be Sailor Moon?" Zoicite narrowed his eyes, but the question was ignored as Usagi continued her tale. It earned a loud growl from the youngest general. "I can swear you're Ser-"

A glare from a blonde, and Zoicite shut up.

Now smiling brightly, Usagi continued the topic. "Okay back to topic. She knows I'm Sailor Moon because I think she saw me – in my civilian uniform – ran to a certain direction, only for Sailor Moon to appear from the same way I've gone to. So one day, she saw me going to our Senshi meeting and drag me to discuss things."

The group looked at Minako for confirmation. Minako nodded. "Ish yhe truthe." She said, mouth full of cake.

"Things like what?" Ami inquired, glancing over to Minako who happily munching on her second serving.

"School stuffs, you know. We were bonding like normal girls," Usagi saw Minako rolling her eyes but chose to ignore it with a shrug. "And few battle discussion, mostly. I told her to be my second-in-command. And what coincidence it was, I was hospitalized shortly after - with her as my savior." She ended with a huff. Then her eyes brightened as she saw Luna re-entering the Shrine with Artemis. She honestly never noticed the cats exiting in the first place.

"Ah I'm sorry for not acknowledging you earlier," She smiled apologetically to the white feline. "Artemis, isn't it?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, it's an honor to meet you, Sailor Moon."

Usagi nodded. "Likewise. Oh and Luna, I wonder if I am a Moon Princess? I mean, I'm Sailor Moon now, aren't I?"

The Shitennou choked.

Zoicite, though still not really sure, had a suspicion Usagi Tsukino was the Princess of the Moon that was engaged to their Prince. The hairstyle was hard to forget, honestly. Now that he realized Sailor Moon did have the same hairstyle…

Sailor Moon was probably the said Princess, right?

Luna nodded, much to everyone's surprise. "Yes you might be a Moon Princess, as you are the avatar of the Moon itself. But you're not THE Princess we are looking for, Usagi-chan."

Minako, intrigued by the twist, urged her to explain. "Do explain, Luna."

Luna nodded. "You see, Moon is unique; its Sailor Crystal is Silver Crystal itself; the strongest of the strongest power source. But due to its overwhelming power, the creator of Crystal Goddess Selene split it to two – dividing its power so the bearer wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the power, as humanoid race would become weaker and weaker in the future.

"The True Crystal bearers are usually the direct descendants of Goddess Selene, by its latest user was Queen Serenity and currently, should have passed to her daughter; the Princess we are looking for. The Part Crystal is usually passed down to the True Crystal's bearer choosing. Usually a Lunarian royalty as well. Exception was made for Queen Serenity's era however, as it was at peace and she thought she didn't need any Protector."

Her gaze turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan. You could be a Moon Princess, but not THE Moon Princess we are currently looking. You are Sailor Moon – the second bearer of the Crystal. Part Crystal is generally weaker than the True Crystal in term of its raw power, but it is more focused on combat and such. If I wasn't mistaken, you are the Protector of the Heiress; with the other senshi I told you way, way back earlier is generally her future Court."

"But Luna," Ami cut off, eyeing at Minako who looked completely fascinated. "We've seen Sailor V transformed into a Princess herself!"

Luna's tail waved as she giggled. "All of you are Princesses, really. Not the Heir to the Throne, but still a royalty. Minako-chan is the Princess of Venus, but she couldn't awaken her true power if certain goal has not yet been accomplished."

Both Usagi and Minako visibly relaxed.

"Luna, if Usagi is the bearer of the Part Crystal, why do we bother to search the seven pieces of the True Crystal?" Rei questioned, tapping the fork against her lips.

"If it fell to Beryl, we won't have any chance of winning," Artemis explained. "Queen Selenity once told me about Silver Crystal being sentient and hearing those who have good intent would release its true power; but only when the Crystal are whole. If separated, the Crystal wouldn't be as sentient and strong; thus a problem if the crystal fell to Beryl. Back then, to seal the Seven Youma she sacrificed the True Crystal to seven pieces and thus she had to rely on the Part Crystal to keep on ahead, as she didn't have any Protector. It's partly the reason why Silver Millennium fell, really."

"Question, Lady Luna, Sir Artemis," Naoki interrupted. "I remembered meeting the Queen when we were escorting our Prince to Moon. She had odangoes like Usagi-san. How can she not be the Princess if we remember her so clearly?"

Usagi stiffened.

Luna nodded sagely. "It's kind of a tradition of Lunarian Court, Naoki-san. On my human form, I put my hair in odangoes as well. Based on paintings of Goddess Selene, she ties her hair into braids or buns; hence why. Lunarian and mostly the Court members tied their hair in a bun, twin buns, braid, or simply ponytail when attending formal events. Delegations from other Planets are told not to follow Lunarian traditions, in fear it might be a taboo among their own people."

Everyone nodded slowly in silence. Both Usagi and Minako released a soft relieved sigh. But the Shitennou were still convinced that there was only ONE Princess.

Zoicite was the one who ended the silence, to their surprise. "Right it's cleared up," He said, pulling a corner of her lips to a smile. He turned to Usagi, his eyes soft. "I'm sorry on being rude before, Usagi-san."

"No problem," Usagi smiled. Then she noticed the cheesecake had completely perished. She chuckled to herself and rose to her feet, walking to kitchen with Rei to retrieve the second cake. As they returned, everyone immediately cheered happily. Putting down the cake, Usagi smiled at everyone present. "Now let's just continue eating, minna! Naoki-kun! Jirou-kun! Zoi-chan!"

Zoicite flushed. Embarrassed, but not angry. Being called so affectionately by Usagi was… quite endearing. "Why am I-"

"Pick a name which is not very feminine, Zoi-chan," Jirou teased, taking a bite of the cake. "This is GOOD! How on earth did Motoki-san make this?"

"I think there is a thing called practice, talent, and knack of delicacy." Usagi said with a smirk. Jirou glowered.

"Lots of practice, surely," Ami answered casually, motioning Jirou to hold down for now. Her eyes suddenly perked up. "Jirou-kun do you want to secure partnership?"

Confused, the blonde quirked up an eyebrow. Ami scooted closer to Jirou, ignoring the twitch on Rei's eyebrow. "Let's work together to bring Sailor Moon's popularity down," She whispered with a smirk. "I'm forming an alliance for Senshi or Shitennou who are always forsaken by Sailor Moon. Who knows, we might return the favor." Almost immediately Jirou shook Ami's hand with a similar smirk on her lips. "Deal."

Usagi coughed as Jirou and Ami shared an evil laugh. "I sense you're planning for my demise." The Shitennou, except for Jirou stared at the two, horrified.

The Miko laughed. "Don't worry, it's about Sailor Moon's demise." Rei patted Usagi comfortingly. "Sailor Moon's popularity, actually."

Usagi shuddered. "It's worse!"

* * *

 **Finally got my hands on this website!**

 **Well, here's the 10th Chapter. Oh and I add some PGSM things too, to stick with the realism.**

 **Here's the current appearance of the Shitennou on normal human form:**

 **Jadeite (Jirou): Same, but wears glasses**

 **Nephrite (Naoki): Shorter hair (like Helios' but his bangs parted on his right side -became longer _only_ when on Nephrite's form), light brown eyes (changes to dark blue when transforming to Nephrite)**

 **Zoicite (?): Shorter hair (like Naoki but had strawberry blonde hair, parted on the middle like canon - changes to light blonde when transforming to Zoicite)**

 **Kunzite (?): ?**

 **As per usual, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kunzite

**Chapter 11: The Timeline Differs! Kunzite Appeared!**

The next few weeks were peaceful, if youma attacks were considered as the only one responsible on disrupting the peace of Tokyo. Masked Sailor Moon, Sailor V, and Masked Sailor Mercury were still busy on eliminating the peace disruptors. Namely robbers, kidnappers, and etc. Mercury had wanted Mars to join in the 'fun', but Zoisite – or now known as Shuichi Izono, talked her out of it. Shuichi, being on the same age as Jirou but slightly younger also attended the Highschool which Mamoru attended just last year, on second grade. Turned out he was a genius and the only son of a wealthy family that owned laboratories around Tokyo, who had given up on looking for him as he left without any trace. Ami was ecstatic to know there was a fellow genius, but the rest were not.

Everyone expected Ami to fall in love with him quickly after the revelation (leaving Jirou miffed for the loss of partner-in-crime), but somehow the thought of being alone with Shuichi horrified her. Nevertheless, Jirou was happy his partner-in-crime was safe from Shuichi.

It was a month after Zoisite's and Nephrite's defection Ami called out a meeting at Crown. She wouldn't tell much on the communicator, but they could see Ami's eyes were bright and she was flushing. And she had a wide, happiest grin on her face.

Both Usagi and Minako cringed. Ryo Urawa won't be the reason since Ami declared he was nothing but a friend and Ami was scared of Shuichi for an unfathomable reason, despite them being friendly toward each other. "Perhaps it was because Zoisite was the one who killed Mercury on Silver Millennium?" Was Minako's thought as she remembered how her comrades and herself died by the hands of Shitennou. Apparently, Mercury died after Zoisite's sword penetrated her abdomen.

So that left one person: Makoto.

The two blondes groaned inwardly. Now that this Ami was more expressive (All thanks to Usagi), Usagi finally realized Ami probably was already attracted to Makoto from the first time they met.

"But!" Unconsciously Usagi slammed the table with her hands, earning stares from her comrades after Ami explained she'd met the Jovian senshi. "But…" Think Usagi, think! "My brooch said I would be saved by her before she awakened and transferred to our school!"

"But I was the one who saved by her," Ami piped out, almost too immediately. Almost too eagerly. "She saved me from ugly guys." Emphasize on ugly.

"I guess your brooch was wrong this time, Usagi." Rei told her, her voice victorious.

Usagi frowned. Her theory about the timeline shifted a little from the start was true, then. First was the surprise test, second was the fact that Boxy resurfaced early without any deliberate trigger (such as Usagi's power or Zoisite's crystal), third was Princess D's sudden cancel of the party, and this was the fourth. She was supposed to be saved by Makoto from the boys around a week ago, before Makoto was transferred to her school just two days ago. Somehow, Usagi had never seen her despite her best effort. Not even a glimpse.

"Brooch?" Minako and the Shitennou darted a questioning look toward Usagi. But sensing her friend won't explain anything with her being deep in thought, Rei volunteered to explain.

"Usagi's brooch is a Seer. It whispers some future events. All of them were true, except Princess D and this." Again, Rei's voice was victorious.

"Then again I think it's the Part Crystal that whispered those future events or whatever. Luna did say the brooch wasn't really useful, now did she?" Rei and the others reluctantly nodded.

"So all this time I was listening to the crystal inside me?" Usagi wondered out loud. "That means I'm the Seer, not Hoyusha, then?"

Ami glanced to Rei. "I think your brooch is projecting the Crystal's intelligence inside of you. So no, Usagi-chan you're not the Seer. The Crystal is." Usagi scowled as Rei's victorious smirk grew again.

"Fine."

"So, Senshi of Jupiter," Naoki tried to steer the conversation back into place. "Are you sure you got the right guy – I mean girl? And Ami, by any chance have you told her something? What's her n-"

"Makoto Kino," Ami interrupted, her eyes oddly sparkling. "No. I haven't. Luna was the one who contributed on confirming she was the Senshi we're looking. We only seek and confirm, not to approach."

Everyone turned to Luna who was grooming herself. "What?" She squeaked. "Guys, I'm not a great advisor if I don't know any indication of her being a suppressed Senshi."

"Whoever said you're great?" Minako squealed as she hid behind Shuichi as Luna glared menacingly at her. If looks could kill, she would definitely be dead right now.

"So she still doesn't know who you really are?" Rei questioned Ami, hastily distracting Luna's attention with a rub. Luna purred jovially, but her eyes sometimes cracked open to glare at the blonde.

"You mean my other self?"

"What-"

"I am Ami Mizuno, Rei-chan," Ami said slowly, blue eyes staring fiercely to Rei's amethyst own. "Sailor Mercury is not really me, so as I am not really her. It's like you weren't really Mars and she isn't really you." Rei shot her an angry, confused look as she opened her mouth to retort.

But Usagi shut her down with a gentle tug on her sleeve.

"Focus," She reminded her, ignoring the fact she was the one who usually strayed from the topic with her constant intellectual arguments with Ami. Rei gave her a sharp look, but stayed quiet.

"My answer is no." Rei breathed a sigh of relief, which triggered an amused chuckle from the blunette herself.

"What's so funny?"

Even Rei's sharp tone didn't deter her chuckle the slightest. "Nothing."

Suddenly, almost at the same time the three Shitennou groaned painfully. They shared a look and without any words fled the place, leaving the four dumbstruck girls alone.

Minako was the one who recovered first.

"Great now we're paying the bills!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARED ABOUT?"

* * *

The three Shitennou ran all the way without knowing their destination while clutching their throbbing head. It wasn't like a normal headache. They knew it wasn't normal.

It was the 'bond' they shared with Queen Beryl. She wanted them back.

Suddenly, the pain stopped as abrupt as it came to them. Scanning their surroundings, they realized that they were already in their Shitennou uniform. Immediately, they pressed their back to each other, all while searching for any disturbance on the seemingly secluded, dark, and empty park.

All of the sudden, a blast of purple energy knocked them off the ground. They recognized the energy, of course, it was familiar.

But somehow this time, it was darker. The purple was tainted with darkness. Darkness so dark that they succumbed to it in fear during their 'awakening'.

Nephrite flew quite far, bushes breaking his fall. Zoisite was only thrown few paces back, but able to land on his feet albeit knees shaking. Out of three of them, Jadeite was the unluckiest. He was thrown to a tree.

"Kunzite." Zoisite addressed their attacker, having recognizing both the attack and the billowing silver hair. "Long time no see."

Kunzite smirked. "Zoisite," He spat. "I never knew you would stoop so low and betray our Queen."

"We don't have a Queen!" Nephrite shouted from his place, slowly making his way to Zoisite as he clutched his left arm. It twisted in an odd angle. Jadeite followed close behind him, a thin trail of blood was visible on her lips.

Kunzite pulled his lips to a smirk, his hands glowed dark purple as he began to laugh maniacally. The laugh made the three Shitennou to shudder, sensing Metalia's signature energy inside Kunzite. Unconsciously, their feet trembled, but refused to give in.

"Is that so?" He drawled. "Zoisite you know I _**loved**_ you, but alas it is time to say goodbye!" Kunzite clasped his glowing hands together, forming a large ball of purple energy, ready to direct it to the three of them.

Zoisite narrowed his eyes, calculating the strength of Kunzite's attack before he could summon a barrier powerful enough to protect three of them. He finally conjured a barrier just enough to hold his beam, but it won't last long.

Jadeite nor Nephrite could help him, they weren't the defensive type.

Just when he was on verge of losing his strength, twin white-golden blasts stopped Kunzite.

"MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!"

"CRESCENT DAWN SHOWER!"

The attack hit Kunzite dead on, but the silver haired man was only panting when the interruption stopped. He glared at the Shitennou, growling and muttering a curse as he gripped his wounded forearm.

"I shall remember this!" Kunzite bellowed angrily. "Your days are numbered, beware of my vengeance!" He casted a longing look to Zoisite, who noticed the hurt in his eyes, before he disappeared in a flash.

The Shitennou looked blankly at the Senshi of Moon whose hands were on her hips. "Seriously, what's with villains giving speeches like that?" She said loudly to no one. Sailor V beside her chuckled in amusement.

Jadeite forced a grin as he waved Sailor V and Sailor Moon to come closer, with Mercury and Mars behind them. Sailor Moon frowned as she kneeled, her right hand cupped Jadeite's cheek. The blonde general sighed as a warm feeling coursed through his body, and when he opened his eyes he felt no pain.

"Sailor Moon…" He breathed softly, smiling to her. "Thanks."

Sailor Moon smiled and frowned deeply at the look of Nephrite's injured arm. He landed wrong, it seemed. She stood up and lightly placed her hand to Nephrite's arm, careful not to hurt him. Nephrite breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the searing pain was no more, though his arm wasn't fixed.

"You need to go to hospital." V suggested, helping Zoisite to stand. Zoisite rose with great difficulty; his feet still refused to stop trembling. They felt weak. So as his heart. It was aching, Venus noted when she noticed Zoisite's blank eyes.

"We need to take a break after this," V suggested again, not surprised when Sailor Moon nodded her agreement. "No fighting crimes for a week or so. Let's go for Senshi holiday, alright guys?" If the situation wasn't so serious, she could imagine all of them cheered happily – especially Usagi/Sailor Moon. But the situation, unfortunately, was serious. All of them shared a look.

"I'm inclined to agree," Mars agreed softly. "But I believe in three days we will awaken Sailor Jupiter?"

Sailor Moon gasped. "I forgot all about that!" She exclaimed. "Of course, yes. No, leave it to me and Venus-"

"Don't count us out, Moon." Nephrite warned, glaring at her. "I saved your ass!"

Sailor Moon cringed. "I haven't forgot about that, you know. But please stay out until I tell you so." Before Nephrite could object, V interrupted.

"It's an order." She stated, her voice full of authority. "You three are exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. I know how close you were on Silver Millennium and present."

The three hung their head. Of course, they were like brothers – or in Zoisite's case, Kunzite was his present lover – and soon to be ex, if this continued. Zoisite shook his head as he tried to banish the thought. He hoped Kunzite would be healed.

"Come on," Mars took Jadeite's arm to slung over her shoulder. She apparently noticed Jadeite was slightly limping. "Let's go home." She whispered softly to Jadeite, whom blushed involuntarily. The blonde coughed and straightened his posture, moving his face away from the raven haired beauty beside her.

"I-I can go home by myself!" He said a little bit too loudly. "But," He gave a short glance to Mars, "I won't mind a company." He purred, eager to see her reaction.

"Hentai!" Mars exclaimed, shoving him away. The redness of her cheeks rivalled her fuku, to his amusement.

"Woman!" Jadeite laughed as he slung his arm around Mars. "I never said anything inappropriate!"

* * *

 **I don't know why but I ship Jadeite with Mars. Hard.**

 **And Zoisite with Mercury...**

 **And Kunzite with Venus...**

 **And Nephrite with Jupiter...**

 **Basically I ship SenshixShitennou...**

 **(but this pairing won't happen since this follows '90 Anime timeline lol)**

 **But I can never EVER read fanfics with the slightest mention of Shitennou being Senshi's partner on SilMil. Dunno why.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sailor Jupiter

**I think I made a _very terrible_** **mistake when I said this follows '90 timeline.**

 **This used '90 timeline with few twists of PGSM and Manga, _but_ this is slight AU as well. ****Such as the relationships with each other.** **The first mistake I did is not to warn that this is an AU. The current story also is a start, my friend, this story is only an introduction of the series. The main events itself started on Black Moon Arc, and expect the unexpected.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Makoto awakened! Kunzite on the site!**

Rei chewed her bottom lip as she continued to watch Joe walking together with Makoto Kino, the supposed Senshi of Jupiter. She wasn't a stalker, really, but as she wanted some real action rather than stagger and wait for Venus/Sailor Moon to dust it. Naturally, being a warrior made her thirsty for some real actions.

Conveniently, both Ami and Usagi were in detention, Minako had a run-in with old enemy from her Sailor V days, and the three Shitennou were taking a break at America. At least they said so. How they even obtained tickets there in such short time was beyond her. She couldn't understand why, but she understood they had their own reason.

Besides, Jirou promised her souvenirs and a date afterwards.

She leaned on the wall, her eyes were still watching the two's interactions. Both party seemed to be comfortable toward each other, but she could feel a hint that Joe wasn't too romantically interested in Makoto. Why, she didn't know.

And then, just as Hoyusha predicted, Kunzite showed up behind the couple and forced the crystal piece to appear. Rei immediately leapt from her hidden position and transformed into Mars, her eyes focused on the crystal piece rather than Joe who slowly turned into one of the Great Youma.

Before Kunzite could take the floating crystal, Mars intercepted him with a blast of fire soul. Distracted, Kunzite toppled backward and cursed for the fact the crystal had already been taken from its original position. Mars was nowhere in sight, but Kunzite could see a glimpse of red skirt and raven hair by the corner. He grunted and took off after the fire senshi.

Meanwhile, Mars was looking for a hidden place to de-transform and inform the others. She had a strict order from Venus not to help Makoto on defeating the youma, so she decided to run as far as she could, despite she knew it was irresponsible for her to leave Makoto alone with Joe.

A purple beam suddenly exploded on her right, startling her. Mars cursed and took a random turn, not even bothering to look behind. Several beams were dangerously following her, but she managed to dodge all of them though just barely.

A well placed beam managed to hit the ground where she was supposed to stand. The ground crumbled, tackling her in the process. Mars screamed at the sharp pain on her ankle, but she got up and ran again.

She hoped Sailor Moon or Sailor V would come soon.

* * *

Sailor V dusted off her hands after she finished tying her old enemy and took him to police station. The old man snarled at her, promising to revenge his capture.

V merely snorted. "Please, this is the nth time you said that."

The man had decency to look ashamed, but his glare never left V.

"We'll handle this from now," Officer Yamada said quickly, pushing the man inside a cell. "We thank you, Sailor V. This is the most troublesome criminal ever, I'd say. Been captured for twentieth time, but escaped from time to time to meet ya, V."

V patted the young officer's shoulder with a small smile. "I barely think it's just a 'meeting' he wanted to do." She said as she eyed the snarling old man inside the cell. She wanted to say something else but a sudden tug on her chest interrupted whatever she wanted to say to him. "I must go. Thank you for locking him up." She flashed him a smile and took off.

Yamada smiled as Sailor V disappeared in a blink of eye.

The brunette backed out slowly as Joe transformed into Gesen, one of the Seven Great Youmas. Gesen scanned the area, and finally his gaze found a sprawled Makoto on the street. He aimed his arm to a still petrified Makoto, ready to launch his attack.

A powerful beam aimed to Makoto was launched, but a blonde blur appeared just in time to redirect the beam. Debris flew everywhere as two beams collided, creating a blast but far enough not to harm Makoto.

"Good grief," She muttered, glancing at the still shocked Makoto. Truthfully, she was a bit disappointed by how quick Makoto would break on this timeline. But to see your romantic interest suddenly wanted to kill you would be heartbreaking, wouldn't it?

"W-who are you?" Makoto stammered, still in daze at the sudden appearance of V. V gave her a glance and whispered, "Kick his ass," also not forgetting to wink before disappearing yet again. Gesen's attention shifted to V momentarily, but when his attention was on Makoto again, Makoto had already dashing toward him, tackling him to the ground.

Mustering all of her strength and memory of her karate practices, he lifted the youma and sent it flying after a pack of furious kicks or two.

Serves him right for ruining her date.

V was right.

 _"Kick his ass! He ruined your date!"_

V, inspiration for any heartbroken women.

* * *

From far, V's lips quirked slightly as the green glow on Makoto's forehead became brighter and brighter. Electricity also appeared each time she delivered a punch or kick. V noted Gesen noticed it, and tried to take some distance. The brunette herself took no notice of it, as she was too immersed to beating the hell out of him.

Unconsciously, V shivered.

"Scary Makoto."

* * *

Only Makoto who didn't notice electricity crackled around her each time she delivered a furious kick or punch to Gesen's torso, not giving him a chance to retaliate. How could he? Every time he charged his attack, Makoto immediately interrupt him with another packs of punch. Every time he jumped back to have some distance, Makoto speedily caught him, lifted him, and threw him around like a child playing with her toy.

Granted, Makoto, no matter how powerful she was, was still human and couldn't hurt Gesen quite badly. Scratch that, the punches and kicks didn't hurt him at all. Gesen noticed this, but the electricity around her was the one hurting him. Those damned painful crackles distracted him, damn it!

Correction, the punches and kicks distracted him – but the electricity hurt him.

Finally, after a long one-sided battle (Gesen only dodge and parry, never managed to land any attack.) Makoto and Gesen stood face to face, both were panting heavily. Makoto looked like she was dying with her hands on her bent knees, but her eyes were still furious and hurt, while Gesen hardly looked fatigued as he was standing tall and defiant. He looked like he wanted to appear strong.

* * *

Which was failing, quite epically. Because even V, from quite a distance, could see his knees were wobbling.

And she'd never had good eyesight.

* * *

But there was something different in Makoto.

The electricity around her had disappeared, but Gesen could feel a powerful aura coming from the brawn brunette in front of him. Furthermore, she wasn't in her uniform anymore.

"Sailor Jupiter," Gesen acknowledged, a memory of beating a green-eyed warrior in fuku back from before the Fall flashed through his mind. He remembered she had almost beaten him, only if she didn't run to her leader's – Selenity's aid. Pitiful. A blast to her retreating form was able to send to afterlife.

"The hell… you're talking about!" Makoto, now in Jupiter's form, seethed. Of course she wouldn't know, she was the newest Sailor Jupiter!

She panted as she crossed her arms with her index and pinky fingers extended.

"Supreme…"

Lightning rod inside her tiara extended, crackling with more powerful electricity than the one crackling around her. Lightning rained down from the sky, collecting around her rod until she extended her arms and sent it toward Gesen.

"Thunder!" She yelled out, as electric bolts shot out from her tiara's lightning rod, with her arms guiding the bolts.

Gesen cried out in anguish as the bolts electrocuted him, draining him off.

V entered the scene once again, now with her hands clutching the Moon Stick. Chanting the healing phrase, Gesen returned back to Joe, who slumped unconsciously.

A second after Joe slumped to the ground, Sailor Moon and Mercury arrived, with the latter apologizing profusely to V for being late. Sailor Moon on the other hand looked nonchalant as she smiled toward Makoto, who looked at her fuku in confusion.

After briefly explained about her new identity, Sailor Moon turned to Joe, who was still unconscious. "Did Kunzite took it?"

"The shiny orb with red gem?" Three of them immediately looked at Jupiter, who flinched at the attention. Not wanting to alarm her, V nodded slowly. "Yes. Do you know something about it?"

"If I wasn't mistaken," Jupiter paused, "No, I'm not mistaken. A raven haired girl in red outfit like yours... er, us took it before the silver haired man could lay his hand on it."

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Jupiter, do you remember where she'd gone off too?"

Jupiter nodded eagerly and took off. "Follow me!"


	13. Chapter 13: OP vs OP

**I know I've finished writing the Problem with Time: Dark Kingdom, but I don't have much time for posting it with all these preparation for University... Damn it all.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: OP but Not So OP Kunzite vs Mars... and Sailor Moon!**

Mars screamed as one of Kunzite's purple beam hit her abdomen, throwing her few paces back. With a groan, she rubbed her bruising knee, a result from an incorrect landing earlier. Kunzite's attacks were relentless, but as he never opted for melee attacks she could find some time for dodging and countering with her flames.

She scanned her surrounding, then aimed her left hand to a medium sized tree before blasting its trunk with Fire Soul. Kunzite leaped back to avoid the collision, with Mars dashing away from him with the dust still blocking his view.

Kunzite snarled as Mars once again made a run from him, and with a flap of his cape he teleported to the sky.

Unknown to him, the remaining Sailor Senshi saw a glimpse of him but no sign of Mars. Jupiter was ready to attack him from behind, but Sailor Moon held up her arm in front of her. Just then, the afternoon orange sky turned red and the lamps flickered off.

"Mercury, scan the area for any civilian."

Mercury nodded and took out her super-computer. A brief moment later her computer beeped. "No civilians inside radius of 15 meters. Where had they gone off to?"

Almost at the same time, they turned around to look at their surroundings.

"This place is an abandoned area of Tokyo, I guess." V said with a shrug, her eyes were twitching as she examined the unkempt building around her.

"But this place was usually quite crowded!" Jupiter argued immediately. "My apartment is near this area."

"Same with me." Mercury agreed. "This place was usually quite crowded in the afternoon. Why it's now no more than an abandoned area?"

"No." Sailor Moon dismissed the idea. "I don't think this is Tokyo. Weird." She placed a hand to her brooch, where the six pieces of Rainbow Crystals were kept. It glowed faintly, indicating the last piece was indeed near.

 _I don't remember Kunzite trapping us inside a pocket dimension. I didn't even know he was capable of it! Could… could it be this Kunzite is stronger? What had happened?_

"We're in a pocket dimension!" Mercury exclaimed after examining the data inside her computer. "Look, only small part of Tokyo is recorded here. We're inside another world!"

"Let's go." V finally said after a pause. "If we're here, chances are Mars could be here too. Maybe with Shitennou and Tuxedo Kamen too." She wasn't convinced that the Shitennou would stay away, despite the promises.

Mercury and Jupiter nodded. Sailor Moon nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Mars panted as she rested against the wall on an alley. Her feet weren't quite tired, but her left knee had already bruised badly, so as her abdomen. Mars groaned as the sky turned red. Kunzite was indeed hell-bent on killing her and taking the crystal off her dead body.

The raven haired warrior stared at the communicator on her wrist. What if Kunzite had captured one of them and forced them to show where she was? Her mind gone awry at the thought of Usagi/Sailor Moon, or the rest of the senshi was hurt because of her. So she slammed her communicator to the ground, blasting it off with a small explosion.

With a sharp intake of breath, she began to run again.

* * *

A small explosion near them made the quartet became more restless. They dreaded to meet Kunzite, if the explosion was from him, which would mean he was near them.

"It doesn't work!" A panicked V said after trying to contact mars from her communicator. "Mercury, can you track Mars?"

Mercury shook her head sadly. "It was fine earlier, but Kunzite's power interrupted my computer." V cursed as she picked up a speed, catching up to Jupiter and Sailor Moon who led the group.

"What's that shiny thing?" Jupiter asked suddenly as she halted, pointing at a blinking light on a dark alley. V casted a light beam to illuminate the dark place and after finding it safe, she walked to it. Bending down, she noticed the bits of Mars' communicator over a scorch mark and a large blot of blood. Mars was injured, V decided.

"This mark was still warm," V informed them as she rubbed her gloveless hand to the scorch mark. "That explosion earlier must be Mars. She couldn't have gone too far."

"Indeed," Sailor Moon agreed. Once again they took off, now with V leading the group of four. V saw faint footprints leading deeper into the alley, the patterns resembled Mars' heels implicitly. That, along tiny blots of blood.

* * *

She cursed as her finger shot out another fireball toward the man, only for him to deflect it with his purple barrier, with a deep smirk settling on his face. Mars scowled, her amethyst eyes glaring at him in irate.

"Is that all you've got, Mars?" He sneered, as he blocked a medium sized fireball. Mars' strength would gradually deplete with each fireball she threw at him, and both of them knew that. Kunzite was aiming to tire her out, while Mars was pushing all of her strength to protect the piece of crystal.

Mars smiled. "You don't know all of my tricks, Kunzite." Once again, she aimed her finger to him. Kunzite summoned a barrier, smirking as he advanced to her. Mars smirked and shot out a larger fireball toward the ground – inches from Kunzite. Mars once again made a run as large explosion blocked both of their view, leaving an angry Kunzite behind.

* * *

"Another explosion!" Jupiter exclaimed, stopping on her track. She pointed at black smoke behind a large building in front of them. "It must be Mars! Come on!"

"Behind you!" The three chorused, dashing to catch up to Jupiter.

* * *

In truth, Mars didn't run far from the explosion place. She only hid on another dark and narrow alley; her right hand was clutching her gloveless left hand. Due to her continuous fireball shooting and parrying Kunzite's attack with bare hand, the gloves were torn and unusable any longer. Without any protection for her hand, her hand was burning red.

She gritted her teeth.

"Damn it," She whispered, a trail of tear escaped from her eye in pain.

She shakily clutched her hurting hand as she watched her friends entered the view, examining the place where she exploded the ground earlier. Though hurting, she managed to pull her lips into a smile.

"Minna," She croaked, as she tried to move from her spot. She failed horribly, however, as her legs gave in. She was running for nearly an hour or two without any significant pause, it was a miracle she didn't faint for the fact she was exploiting her strength to protect the crystal. So she slumped against the wall, ignoring the dirt that would definitely stain her skirt.

Once again, she smiled. The others couldn't see her, but she could see them clearly from her current position. The alley was dark, dark enough for them not to see shining amethyst eyes and blazing red fuku.

She wanted to walk toward them, but her legs had given up since Kunzite blasted off the ground below her. Naturally, her legs fell victim.

* * *

Kunzite sneered as he watched the group of Senshi running aimlessly around in search of Mars. They did not realize that he himself was hovering over them, carefully watching all of them.

He could see all of them. The Senshi were close, but they didn't know Mars' location. They were in one area, at least. And one more.

A man. Man in tailcoat and cape, with complete with mask and tophat. His jaw tightened. He could kill Mars, he really could. But the man always interrupted him with his elongated cane and roses. By the time he wanted to direct his attack to him, the man had already fled. So did Mars.

Smirking to himself, Kunzite called Sailor Moon instead of sneak-attacking the group of four. The sneak attack would fail as Mars or the man would probably interrupt him once again. So why not striking them head-on?

"Sailor Moon!" Kunzite called out loudly, drawing attention of the group of Sailor Soldiers on the ground.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, seemed to be surprised at the call. V was also taken aback, and moved in front of her almost immediately.

"Sailor Moon," Kunzite drawled, his eyes narrow. "I must say I am impressed you were able to collect all of the Rainbow Crystals. Truth to be told, I never expected you would be… capable of it."

Kunzite didn't notice an angry twitch on Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Let's make it easy, Sailor Senshi. Surrender the crystals and I shall grant you your deepest desire. Normal life is what you wanted the most, is it not? Plus, your friends would be safe and sound, _if only you give me your crystal_!"

Both Mercury and Mars, though in different location glanced wearily to their Moon leader. Sailor Moon seemed not to be breathing as she gave short glances to her comrades. She released a soft sigh and her body began to glow. There was no sign of hesitation on Sailor Moon's face as the six Rainbow Crystal appeared on her hand.

Kunzite lunged, but Sailor Moon caught his movement and swept her hand as if banishing him. The crystals responded her movement, sending a powerful force of beam to send Kunzite few paces back. He could stand, but when he wanted to move, he couldn't.

"I've never gave you a permission to move now, have I?" She haughtily questioned, lips pulled into a smirk. The silver haired man winced; a flash of memory emerged.

* * *

 _"I've never gave you a permission to touch His Royal Highness now, have I?"_

 _His hand was around Serenity's outstretched arm, yearning to reach Endymion. Serenity stared at him in fear as he raised his sword; but Endymion blocked the blade with his body._

* * *

"Princess Serenity?" Kunzite whispered, clutching his forehead.

"Sailor Moon?!" V moved closer after noticing the state Kunzite was in, but Sailor Moon stopped her with her free hand. Another short glance and V nodded. If she asked her to trust her, then V would gladly trust her with her life.

"Of course. Normal life is what I always wanted," Said Sailor Moon softly. The crystal on Mars' hand began to glow and float, as it moved toward Sailor Moon. Mars reached her hand to catch the floating crystal, but the crystal suddenly bolted right to Sailor Moon's hand.

"But then I met my friends," she continued just as softly as the crystals began to glow together, slowly merging to each other. "Truthfully they aren't my first group of friends; but I won't trade it with anything," She paused to chuckle, just as the merging crystal began to take shape and glow even brighter. Everyone was taken aback. "And you offer me a chance to be a normal girl – far from my friends?" She snorted. "Hilarious."

V smiled as she watched Kunzite looked ashamed, but his facial expression quickly hardened.

"But really, if I really should choose on being totally awesome, rich, have plenty of friends, and popular, but always have to risk my life on saving Toky- I mean world or being a simple normal girl with straight A and have the brightest of the brightest future ahead of me, but won't meet these wonderful girls; I'd rather choose the former," Her eyes narrowed. "Because you know what, my life would be boring."

Mars shook her head. The blonde had never stopped catching her off guard and amazed her. In a bad way. And it looked like Kunzite was having the same thought.

"For Love and Justice, I, Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon shall punish you!" Just as she finished her speech, the complete Silver Crystal appeared on her hands, its glow expanded and finally enveloped Sailor Moon in a soft, white dome of light. Sailor Moon smiled to herself as she summoned the Moon Stick to her hand, and the crystal then attached itself to the Moon Stick.

V immediately ushered the others to back off.

"Silver Moon Healing Escalation!" She hollered, shoving the Moon Stick outstretched. Rainbows of rays shot out from the crystal, aiming for him and were successful on hitting Kunzite right on his chest. He let out a pained scream throughout the process, leaving goosebumps on the girls and a masked figure hidden on the shadow.

When the process ended, the sky was no longer red and gloomy. There was nobody there, but they could hear life buzzing from another area.

And laying on the ground was Kunzite, with his fellow generals circling him.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tuxedo Kamen

**I've been away for... umm... a month and damn there are lots of reviews!**

 **Big thanks to Ghost Man whom reviewed... more than ten chapters in one go (and spammed the hell outta my inbox XD)... and the others whom reviewed previous chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! This is unbetaed (none are), my apologies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chiba Mamoru is the Creep - I mean, Tuxedo Kamen!**

"What the – SINCE WHEN?!" V screamed, annoyed that the Shitennou blatantly disregarded Sailor Moon's orders. Didn't she order them to stay away for now?

A brave blond man stepped in to prevent V from screaming their ears off. "Hey, we Heavenly Kings (once servants of evils) take orders from His Royal Highness, not his fiancé or anyone else" Jadeite joked, flapping his cape. "And we stayed _away_ , just like she told us!" He continued, winking to the newest addition of the Senshi. "Jupiter right?"

Jupiter nodded cautiously. The guy and his friends were handsome, but something about them screamed TAKEN TAKEN GAY.

"Still, Shitennou," A familiar voice interrupted whatever V was going to say. "I appreciate you didn't interrupt our battle and endanger your life, but I thought I told you to stay away?"

"Tsukino, we swore to stay away but you never tell us to stay _far away_." Nephrite reminded her, crossing his arms. "Seriously, had Shuichi-chan was a bit smarter than before, we are already chilling at the beach by now."

"Nephrite, I thought you _hate_ beach?" Nephrite ignored Zoisite's low murmur.

"By the way, nice new suit!" Jadeite whistled as he ogled on Sailor Moon's suit. It was similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku, but the moon insignia was still covered with the same tiara and the lack of very large wings. The stark difference between her current form and Eternal Sailor Moon was the lack of contrasting and eye-catching color, and the fact that her hair was silverish blonde.

"I don't really like it," Moon said with a scrunched nose after seeing her reflection. Her red choker had turned lavender with a light yellow heart and a silver crescent moon under it. The shape of the collar was still the same, but sky blue colored with two silver stripes and in place of her shoulder pads were sheers like her Super form. Her skirt changed too – although stayed three layered, but the color changed to silver (replacing the yellow), lavender (replacing the red) and sky blue (replacing the navy). Moon traced her fingers to the plain golden compact attached on the light blue bow on her chest and released a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"…Did I go too far?" She murmured to herself. V apparently noticed her distress and placed her hand to Moon's shoulder. Moon relaxed almost immediately.

"I asked my cousin who works at airplane company," Mercury said suddenly, walking to them. "There are lots of them."

"The first-class and business-class tickets are sold out," Zoisite answered absently. He was crouching down to hold Kunzite on his arm. "My parents didn't allow me to use economics."

"Mama boy," Jadeite snickered. "How 'bout your jet, Zee-chan? I thought I hear your conversation with Ami-chan about having one?"

"My sister is using it and she's on Africa right now," He explained without looking at them. "Oh shall we go to the Shrine? He's not waking up."

V nodded to answer his question. "De-transformed or?"

"We go like this," Sailor Moon interrupted and glanced to Jupiter. "Follow me, will you? We're going to make you a star! Oh and where the hell is Mars?"

"I'm right here!" Mars yelled from her place. Her voice was a bit faint. "Jed! Pick me up this instant, this place is stinky!"

"On my way!" Jadeite gleefully replied, dashing to the source of the voice. "Whoa Mars you look horrible!" He commented. A loud smack and everyone winced. "Horrible, but beautiful. C'mere Mars, let your prince carry you to our happily ever after-OW!"

* * *

The Senshi and Shitennou arrived at the Shrine while still on their combat suit. While the Shitennou travelled through teleportation portal, the Senshi were taking their time on walking through a particularly crowded district. Jupiter despite being the newcomer to the group quickly swooned plenty of young patrons with her exceptional kindness as her charm, and thus built a solid fanbase. A kind elderly woman gave the avatar of Mars a top brand of cast of her store and only charged them with two photos of the group and autograph on a plain black journal with Mars' insignia and quote "In the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!" in red as its cover. Mars was seething Moon had merchandising her name but then Moon assured her the profit would be hers if a certain goal has been completed.

But of course, Sailor Moon attracted most of people' attentions. They gushed at how cool her new suit was and demanded a story. Sailor Moon merely told them to watch a certain TV program where the whole squad would be interviewed. They only let them go when she suddenly moved and presented Sailor V and Mercury to them.

V was surprised everyone was screaming her name – did one of them cried?! Nonetheless she was very happy on becoming the center of attention.

Mercury was blushing from head-to-toe when the fans chanted her name and gushed about how cute she was.

It turned out the thirty-minute walk became an hour and half.

But when they reached the Shrine, Kunzite hadn't even stir.

They thought the Shitennou would be angry they took their time there, but apparently they were wrong as they were chatting casually with Rei's grandpa while drinking tea.

What truly shocked them was to see Artemis and Luna growling at the entrance of the Shrine. Leaning on a tree, his figure slightly covered by the shades, was Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Moon," Luna growled. "What have you done?!"

Sailor Moon took a step back, her hands held out against her chest. Never had she seen Luna this menacing.

"I can explain," She said weakly but then paused. "Actually I can't. Go mad at me right now." She tilted her head to Tuxedo Kamen. "Oh you're the tuxedo cre- I mean, guy. Since when you're here?"

"Since five minutes ago. I followed you." He stated bluntly, then glanced to Luna. "I can assure you, Luna, I'm not planning any harm."

But Luna did not listen. "Because of YOU!" Luna launched her body to Sailor Moon, scratching her face and leapt back quickly to her original position. "Because of you this cree- _man_ followed us here!"

"Ow!" Was Sailor Moon's only response.

Luna hissed angrily and motioned the girls to enter the Shrine. Grandpa Hino greeted them and went back to his business. He knew their identity ever since Usagi extracted the crystal off him. But the gentlemen? Oh he knew them just this evening. Except Jadeite or Jirou, for a reason.

The Senshi and Shitennou de-transformed casually as they walked inside the shrine, Tuxedo Kamen trailing behind them.

"So," Usagi said, plopping down to the floor, wincing as Luna's claw marks started throbbing again. "Aren't you going to change back?" She inquired the masked man.

Naoki narrowed his eyes. It's the tuxedo creep! The creep that was harassing his prince's snot-nosed fiance!

"Why would I?" Tuxedo Kamen snapped immediately, backing over the door.

"Look, your secret is safe with us." Rei flatly said. "Ami-chan, do you mind fetching ice compress?"

"Uh, where?" The blunette absently asked, still too engrossed on cleaning Usagi's scratch marks.

"On your funeral!" Hissed Rei. Ami released a small 'eep' and scrambled to the door. Makoto glared at her in disdain. "You shouldn't be so harsh on her, you know?"

"Oh give me a break," Rei drawled in annoyance. "Priorities, damn it! I have swollen ankle, _lots_ of small cuts and bruises - look at my thigh! It's bruising badly ("Jirou you pervert, don't look!") - and she only got scratch marks! Tiny but possibly deep little scratch marks!" She pointed an accusing finger toward Ami who had just entered the room. "You! You wanted Sailor Moon's popularity would tarnish yet you're biased as hell!"

"I'm not biased!" Ami defended as she gently pressed the compress against Rei's swollen ankle. She ignored Rei's scream of pain. "It's called 'better safe than sorry', dear Rei-chan!"

"Oh I know!" Minako piped out. "I think because Usagi's wound might get some infections because Luna's paw is dirty!"

"Exactly," Ami affirmed. She gave Luna a serious look after helping Rei on wearing her cast. "You might want to make sure your claws first before clawing at us, Cat Lady! God knows how much bacteria and – shudder – parasite could enter any of our system because of you!" She slumped next to Usagi.

Minako slumped beside Usagi too, heaving a dramatic sigh. "Imagine, Usagi-chan! Sailor Moon, wasted, because of a small infection!"

"That would destroy Senshi popularity immensely," Naoki chimed in as he sat just across Usagi. "Usagi-san, I'm hungry."

Usagi glared at him. "Big guy, it's not my house!" She gave a meaningful look to Rei, who shook her head quickly with dejected look. "As much as I wanted to cook for you guys, I can't feed you with my bad hands." She said, raising her bandage covered arms.

"What are we going to do?!" Naoki wailed. "We're going to STARVE!"

"Um," Makoto hesitantly interrupted. "I can cook…"

All of them blinked, then cheered. Except Kunzite, Tuxedo Kamen, and Makoto of course.

"But ah it's not polite to force our guest to cook!" Jirou said with a smile. "Besides, we do have more important matters to discuss now don't we?"

All of them murmured their agreement somberly, and Naoki glared at Jirou for ruining the mood.

"Soooooo…." Usagi's eyes fell to Minako. "I think we need to introduce ourselves to our new comrade here now, don't we?"

Again, all of them murmured their agreement, more jovially this time.

"Okay!" Usagi and Minako rose to their feet at the same time. They pretended that their left hand was a microphone. Usagi began her introduction with a mock-bow. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old and currently attending Juuban junior highschool! I'm also Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess' Protector!" She gave them Sailor Moon signature pose. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Minako twirled before bowing herself. "And never do forget the Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus or Sailor V! You might know me as Aino Minako, the Child of Love!" The two blondes then bowed together, with everyone clapped and cheered. Except the newcomers, of course.

Unlike the daft blondes (despite being slightly crazy herself), Ami merely bowed. "I am Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury." She said, smiling shyly but charmingly(!) to everyone in the room. The men blushed, and the blondes' mouth gaped in horrified manner.

"Minako-chan, what have we done to Ami-chan?!" Wept Usagi softly. Minako merely shook her head in disappointment, as she didn't know herself. "I don't know, Usa-cchi, I really don't know." Minako then smiled secretly as she turned to Usagi. "Personally, I blame the butterfly effect."

Usagi gave her a knowing grin.

Like Ami, Rei merely introduced herself simply, so as the rest of the generals. Except Shuichi, anyway. That was surprising as Jirou was the one usually getting everyone annoyed.

"It is now my turn!" Shuichi declared, shoving his beloved head from his lap. Of course he put it gently to the floor. He wouldn't risk waking up his beloved from unconsciousness.

"Greetings friends, I proudly introduce you myself; Shuichi Izono – also known as Zoisite. And that is all." He said cheekily and sat down, cooing over Kunzite again.

Ami booed. The rest echoed.

"Silence!" Artemis snapped indignantly. "Now, Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. Do introduce yourselves." He demanded, eyes glaring toward the masked man.

"Er, right," Makoto coughed. "Hi everyone, I'm Makoto Kino. I… I recently transferred to Juuban Junior Highschool. And… it seems I'm the Sailor of Jupiter?"

"Amazing Mako-chan!" Clapped Usagi, eyes shining. "I can call you that, right?"

Makoto smiled, her eyes were glassy as she nodded her agreement. "Of course, of course Usagi-chan!"

Usagi brightened. "Great!" Then she gave an evil look to Ami, who looked disdainfully at her.

"We are friends no more." Declared Ami solemnly.

The blonde shot Ami an annoyed look before looking at Rei. "Say Rei-chan I'm wondering if you can be my si-"

"I'm joking! Usa, I'm joking!"

"Mwahahaa!"

Minako merely laughed at this, then her eyes turned to the uncomfortable looking man sitting just beside Jirou. "I believe it is your turn to reveal your identity now, Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen's jaw tightened. His covered blue eyes were looking frantically at them. But then, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright," He sighed. "As you know, I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

"Tuxedo creep." Naoki muttered under his breath. But that wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

The raven haired man sighed again as he removed his tophat and mask from his face. His blue eyes were glaring at Usagi, who seemed rather smug than stunned.

"And I'm Mamoru Chiba."

If anything, they were surprised to see the usually collected Usagi to slam the table in such force that it cracked. Rei whimpered. She loved the table, damn it.

"You," Usagi growled.

"Yes odango atama?" Mamoru challenged, smirking to himself. He never suspected this odango atama he often picked on whenever the girls were hanging out at the arcade was the heroic Sailor Moon.

"You're my stalker now aren't you?!"

* * *

 **I really want to have a beta reader but... I guess i'm too shy to ask? Like, what if they have too many works and etc?**


	15. Chapter 15: Shin-chan

Mamoru sputtered as his clothes changed to his regular one. All of them stared disgustedly at the sight of hideous olive jacket.

"Mate," Jirou shook his head disappointedly. "Have you ever heard of erm, fashion stylist?" A foolish question, but everyone knew his intention. So Rei slapped a hand over Jirou's mouth, glaring.

"Of course I have!" Mamoru replied, angry. Did this blonde think he's a retard or something?

Shuichi gave him a sympathetic look. "I think you need one, mate." Naoki elbowed him on the ribs before glaring to the strawberry haired blonde. Mamoru glared at him, growling.

"Yes so-" Unfortunately, Luna was cut off.

"He's a stalker!" Usagi declared again. "You see Ami-chan! Sailor Moon's popularity is sooo awesome that I have a personal stalker!"

"I'm not-" Mamoru argued, but Naoki cut him off.

"Usagi-chan how aren't you concerned to find out you have a stalker?! He could be thinking on bedding you!" He said, or screamed hysterically while pointing accusing finger to Mamoru's face. Mamoru swatted it indignantly.

"Nao-chan, don't discuss adult things in front of Ami-chan!" Chided Rei worriedly. "Ami-chan! Stay with me!"

"I don't hear _anything_ about _everything_!" Ami whispered harshly, her face red as tomato and both palms pressed tightly against her ears.

"You just broke Ami-chan's mind, Nao-chan!" Rei angrily said, waving her henshin stick around. "As her friend, I won't allow you to leave unscathed! Mars Power Make Up!"

Naoki angrily stood up as well. The silver necklace with red gem they never noticed began to glow brightly as Burning Mandala whizzed past his ear, unto Jadeite – since when he transformed? – who quickly dissipated the fire with his ice. Naoki glared at her and placed his palm to cover the necklace. "Nephrite Crystal Power Up!" And whoosh, he was Nephrite. Before he could launch a counterattack, Luna cut him off.

"Oh for the love of – QUIET!" Luna finally screamed.

Both Mars and Nephrite blinked, cancelled their transformation –including Jadeite who released a big, relieved sigh– then sat down while glaring at each other.

"I'll tell my mother about this!" Threatened Naoki, his arms crossed haughtily against his chest.

"And I'll tell Naru-san about this." Replied Rei through gritted teeth. Naoki paled considerably.

"Settle down, fiery heads!" Minako chided, smacking Rei's head as she did so. The ravenette growled, but did nothing as Luna glared at her. Happy that Rei couldn't do anything to her Minako turned to Luna. "Okay, Lunaa? Um, I thought you wanted to berate Usagi-cchi?"

"Cut it off." Said an irritated Usagi. "I thought you're on my side!"

Minako jutted her tongue out. "Never." Then she realized Luna was glaring at her. "Um, sorry Lun. Okay go on."

Scowling, the female feline cleared her throat. "Right. Usagi-chan, why in the name of Selene did you let this man," She gave a glare to Mamoru, "to follow you all the way here?! What if he's an enemy?! And how about your… your _fans_?!" At the mention of fans, Luna's nose wrinkled in disdain.

This earned a disapproving look from Ami and Rei, but they did nothing.

"We – thanks to Sabao Spray – managed to run away and transformed several time with your Luna pen. And… we transformed again…?"

"Preposterous!" Luna seethed. "What if everyone knew the Senshi's base is here?!" the cat took a moment to calm her flaring nostril as she glared at the Senshi of Moon angrily.

A pause.

A long, _long_ pause.

"…Are you done?"

"Not yet!" Luna hissed harshly, her tail twitching frantically. "You! You transformed into Silver Sailor Moon!"

"I honestly thought I became Sailor Cosmos." Muttered Usagi to herself. "A very fortunate thing I didn't."

"What?"

"Noothiinggg! Carry on."

"You… became Silver Sailor Moon." Luna paced around the room worriedly. "I shouldn't tell you this but Silver Sailor Moon is the 'shadow' of Sailor Moon's ultimate form – Eternal Sailor Moon. Equally as strong, but served different purpose."

"I thought it was Cosmos?"

Luna's tail straightened in alarm as she glared at the mumbling blonde. "What, Usagi-chan?!" Honestly, this girl should stop mumbling altogether!

"Nothing. Wait, shadow?"

"Yes." Luna affirmed. "Silver Sailor Moon could mean two things: One, Princess we are looking for is dead. Two, the Princess aren't ready to awaken just yet."

Mamoru shifted on his seat. "I think I'd prefer the latter," He scratched his neck as he continued, "Since I lost my parents, I dreamed of the princess. She asked me to look for the Silver Crystal… so I could remember what I forget."

"So you could remember what your exam answers are?!" Ami immediately interrupted, angry. She then turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan! Don't show him the Crystal!"

"Oh please!" Mamoru groaned again. "I had an amnesia, alright! And… for some reason my relatives don't – they never knew I exist." He rubbed his right arm wearily. "Like… like I appeared out of nowhere?"

"Appeared out of nowhere?" Minako squinted her eyes. "Humans don't appear out of nowhere!"

"Of course they don't!" Rei chimed in. "What's the point of sex then?"

Ami promptly fainted.

"AMI-CHAN!" Naoki wailed. "You monster!"

Rei sputtered.

"QUIET!" Luna screeched again and they fell silent... and Ami magically resurrected again.

"So," She breathed deeply. "This is the problem, guys. We are lucky Sailor Moon got a power up, but this is bad because Princess is the only one who could defeat Metalia."

"You underestimated my power, Lun." Usagi stated flatly. "How come?"

"True Crystal is loyal to the Heir or Heiress only, Usagi-chan." Luna explained calmly, glad Usagi didn't take any offense. "While it's on your possession, the Crystal isn't yours. Your body feed on its whole power, but it won't listen to you without the Princess's – the current Heiress – consent. To use its full power, it needs its true Master's consent."

Usagi contemplated for a second. Despite being inside a slightly alternate world, she was still the princess. Again, she was the princess and transformed into Serenity when showing her identity to Nephrite. But how come the Serenity inside her… refused the idea of awakening?

"Maybe it's because you don't want to," Minako whispered softly at her, noticing the conflict on her friend's blue eyes. She gently placed her hand over Usagi's tense shoulder, continuing whatever she wanted to say next in equally gentle voice. "Serenity is _you_ , Usa-cchi. You chose whether you would like to awaken or not. Until then, you are Silver Sailor Moon."

Usagi smiled gratefully at her. This time, she would allow Minako to call her Usa-cchi. Only this time, though.

The next few minutes were spent on discussing 'Dark Kingdom' business, with Yuuichirou's emergency snacks as their company on waiting Kunzite to awake. Shuichi had long gone abandoned his unconscious lover and now was reading Rei's secret stash of Yuri manga with his head on Usagi's lap. Usagi on the other hand was reading the newest volume of Sailor V manga – that greatly flattered Minako. Shuichi and Usagi, despite being hostile to each other at the beginning, quickly became bestfriend with their mutual love for manga, being blonde and arguing with (read: picking on) Ami.

Unfortunately, Ami and Jirou had to leave early for cram school. Usagi sent them off with a slight glee, much to everyone's amusement.

"-and then Ami-chan's skirt went up! I must say I was surprised when the bear-like youma immediately looked flustered – I thought it was going to be perverted and leer at her, because let's be truthful – lots of them are perverts! In the end Rei-chan dust it off with FS," Minako said flatly, ending her tale. It was right after the Ice Duo (or as Rei call them, Ice Blocks) left, Minako began telling them an old, not so old story about Mars and Mercury's first official battle with Sailor V as their leader. It took place after Nephrite and Zoisite's cleansing, a day before the meeting. The battle wasn't unlike Sailor Moon's battles which were full of surprise attack and ended relatively in an hour or less. V wasn't a bad leader; she was great – but had a tendency prolonging a battle she could win in one blow to test her comrade's ability to retaliate.

Both Shuichi and Naoki shook their head in embarrassment at the end of the tale. Minako was right; youma might not be humans – but they lusted over humans. Usually, the perverted youmas were placed under Jadeite and Kunzite – why they never knew.

Usagi guffawed at the tale, while Rei merely groan. The highlight of the battle was indeed when Ami's skirt when up – it lessened the youma's concentration immensely, earning her a chance to blast it off with Fire Soul.

"I thought we won't ever tell battle stories? Or that story in particular." Minako merely smiled at Rei's half-heart scowl. "But ah, it's the most interesting thing! To be able to tell stories about your heroic deeds, that is!" Argued Minako. It earned murmurs of agreement from Shuichi and Naoki, whom experienced the moment on their past lives. The girls, however, either disagreed or remained neutral. Mamoru remained neutral, though. He wasn't someone who boast constantly, and not a very good story teller too, so he didn't really know the joy of story-telling. But he remembered a brief memory of how happy his mother looked like when she told him a story of her experience. Three years old Mamoru didn't really understand her, of course, but he knew listening to his mother babbling about her fantastic experience would make his mother happier.

Before Rei could voice her disagreement, a light groan came up from the corner of the room. Silver head slowly rose, very slowly indeed, with eyes clenched and face contorted into grimace. They gasped and scrambled nearer to Kunzite, Shuichi leading the group with a short sprint.

Kunzite groaned as he slowly blinked. "I'm alive?" He murmured in confusion. He realized the presence of other people, and shot his head into their direction. Bad move, his head pounded painfully with the sudden movement.

"Whoa easy there!" Naoki reprimanded, crawling closer to him. "You okay, Kunz?"

"Kunz?" Kunzite repeated, confused. He blinked again and squinted as his vision adjusted. Where was his glasses? He couldn't see far without his Beloved Giordano Glasses! "That's not really my name, you know?" He squinted again. "You're Nephrite… brown haired guy right? I thought your hair was longer."

"Well yeah?" Naoki shrugged. "Magic I guess. Oh are you blind, Kunzite?"

"Of course not," Kunzite snapped, eyes still squinting to him. They noticed the slight accent on his speech, very unlike Kunzite. "My glasses, **idiot**. I can't see far."

"Hate to say this bro, but we're literally close to you."

The silver haired young man rolled his eyes and glared at Jirou with blurry vision. "Gee, I don't know? I have myopia, idiot."

"What's myopia?" Naoki muttered to Minako. Minako only stared blankly at him as if he was an idiot.

"I am nearsighted, imbecile!" Barked Kunzite, his patience running thin. He squinted again and shot his eyes to the two blondes. He seemed to recognize Usagi the most. "Usagi-chan? Is that you?"

"Whoa?" Mamoru was immediately alarmed and stepped in front of a surprised Usagi. "Hold on, how do you know Usagi-san?"

Kunzite shrugged nonchalantly after recognizing Mamoru with another squint. "How is that your problem… um, Endymion? Usagi is my cousin…?"

"Endymion?" Luna murmured to herself, confused at the sudden mention of nickname.

" _MY_ Cousin?!" Usagi squeaked, then fainted. Minako thought she was kidding, but she poked Usagi's side. "She's not faking it." Minako affirmed with a raised eyebrow. Really, having Kunzite as your cousin was THAT shocking?

Kunzite looked hurt as he squinted again. Mamoru groaned.

"Can you quit with the squinting? It's bloody creepy." Mamoru murmured, moving behind Rei. "Hino-san, don't you have any spare glasses?"

"Glasses!" Rei suddenly yelled as she remembered something. Everyone turned to her. "I have some spare eyeglasses. What's your glasses prescription Kunzite-san?" She asked, rising and walking toward her drawer and started rummaging it for glasses.

"I don't really remember," Kunzite said honestly. "All this time Beryl's magic helped me with my nearsightedness. I think last time it was minus 4."

"Both eyes, Kunzite-san?" Rei questioned again, opening and closed few eyeglasses boxes. She cursed when one of them fell from its box to the ground, but didn't shatter.

"No, my left one is minus 2,5." Said Kunzite with a shrug. "Please, my real name is Shintarou Takahashi. I'm Usagi's cousin from her mother side. Arigato, Hino-san." He explained as Rei gave him a box of eyeglasses, thanking her again after immediately wearing it. "What's this glasses prescription?" He pushed it to his nose. "It's… a bit small… This isn't your father's or mother's?"

"Both eyes minus 3. It was mine when I was twelve," She shrugged. "I wear contact lenses."

"So THAT's why your eyes are amethyst colored!" Usagi exclaimed, shooting awake from her unconsciousness. She glared at Kunzite… Shintarou Takahashi, her supposed cousin. "I remember you," She scowled. "You're Shin-chan!"

"Glad you remember me and that horrible nickname," Shintarou smiled, pleased. "How are you, Usagi-chan?"

"Don't you 'how are you' me, Shin-chan." Usagi glared at him. "Why are you like an old man?! You were blond!"

Five pairs of eyes popped out. "Kunzite was a blonde?!" They chorused, horrified and surprised.

"Kunzite isn't blonde, I was blonde." Shintarou corrected, amused. "I dyed my blonde hair to silver because of strange dream when I was 14 and abroad, then somehow with Beryl's magic I became silver haired. Permanently." Shintarou shrugged again, his light blue eyes stared softly to all of them. "It's good to see you all again, really."

Shuichi sniffed. Jirou and Naoki snorted. "Who on their right mind dye their hair silver after a nonsensical dream?" They muttered, shaking their head as they did so. Fortunately, their 'protests' went unnoticed by the others but themselves. The two generals snickered.

"I thought you were dead," Usagi said softly, then launched herself to him. "Good to see you again, Shin-onii-chan!" She whispered softly to his ear, clutching him tightly.

"You lost me," Naoki murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can someone explain?"

"Yes. And move from there, Usagi-san. It's not appropriate for a girl to straddle a man," Added Mamoru bitterly. Naoki and Minako shared a similar smirk. Jealousy was clearly written on his expression.

"You said that because you're jealous. Bweh," Usagi jutted out her tongue, blowing raspberries. Rei was tempted to defend Mamoru, but realized the intense jealousy emitting from Mamoru's direction.

So she decided to sit quietly and watch.

"So yes explanation," Shintarou pushed Usagi off him. "We, as I said earlier, are cousins, from her mother's side. My father is her mother's eldest brother, hence explaining our quite large age gap, 8 years. I was by Aunt Ikuko's side when she gave birth to Usagi-"

"Others aren't allowed to the labor room." Naoki interrupted.

Shintarou scowled. "I mean, I was the one who called the cab, the one who called everyone to gather at the hospital, the one who made sure Aunt Ikuko handled by the best doctor around, aannddd the one who named her as Usagi."

"Aw," Naoki cooed. Shintarou blushed and opted to continue his story. "We were inseparable until I was twelve. My mother divorced with my father and we moved to Britain, never setting foot to Japan again after that. THAT, however, until I was kidnapped shortly after my seventeenth birthday, or exactly a week after. I started 'training' and serving under Beryl ever since then."

"Wow," Jirou shook his head. "Sweet seventeen my ass."

"Language." Shintarou reprimanded, glaring at Jirou.


	16. Chapter 16: King of (Her) Heart

Usagi woke up with a start. A sudden feeling of déjà vu filled her brain as she scrambled out from her bed, her hand reaching to her clock and suddenly panicking at the sight of her teenage days' bedroom.

Calming her thumping heart, Usagi walked to her window, confused of why it was so dark. It was still 4 AM, still 3 hours before her alarm rang, she realized as she looked at her clock.

Sighing, Usagi transformed to Silver Sailor Moon and put on her mask, and leaped out from her window. She noticed Luna's ears twitched when she so-not-gently opened her window, but Usagi could care less about it.

Let her know. Not like she could follow her, right?

* * *

The breeze was calming. It was part of reasons why she spent sleepless night at the top of Tokyo Tower, or sometimes some other skyscraper. Sometimes it gave epiphany for her papers and strategy for battling youma. Of course, the latter was only after Galaxia, when she realized they couldn't rely on Mercury too often with the blunette focusing on becoming a doctor. The Outers scorned her for it, but there wasn't any youma for nearly a year until they became university student.

Why, it was because Sailor Moon never told them how to set their communicator's sensor ON and OFF. And they never knew the difference, anyway.

The sun was beginning to show itself when Sailor Moon hummed the melody of Star Locket as she sat by a building's rooftop. Her tone softening, as she began to recall her memories with her Mamo-chan…

Her sweet, sweet memories.

"Sailor Moon."

The deep baritone voice snapped Sailor Moon out from her thought. She immediately leaped into a defensive position, her wings straightened in a menacing way. The dark figure let out a chuckle and stepped into Sailor Moon's view at the rooftop, revealing a man in caped tuxedo.

Tailcoat, Sailor Moon chided her own mind. Tailcoat… or white tie dinner suit, whatever. It was him, Tuxedo Kamen. Her future lover. She suddenly remembered her own Mamo-chan, the gentle, sweet Mamo-chan.

But there was something wrong with him.

"Usako." Tuxedo Kamen said softly. "It's me, Usako."

His suit… it was lavender colored.

"King Endymion…" Sailor Moon teared up. "My Endymion…"

Endymion smiled sadly as Sailor Moon ran towards him. She tried to engulf him in a hug, but Sailor Moon could never touch him. She stumbled as she passed him.

"My Love," Endymion shook his head as he looked back at her, shock all written on her face. "Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me, Usako."

"Mamo-chan, you didn't do anything wrong." Sailor Moon said softly, her hands pretending to grasp Endymion's hand. "I was the one who is at fault here… If I wasn't too careless I would never be here."

"No," Endymion shook his head again. "I couldn't protect you. I was supposed to protect you!" He sighed. "Minako-san… she followed you to the orb, didn't she? The Orb consumed her – she just disappeared."

"Mamo-chan, don't blame yourself!" She sternly said. "And… Minako is right here. She knew my secret so do I. Mamo-chan, look at me… you didn't do anything wrong."

"I am scared, Usako," He honestly said, choking as he said that. "I am scared without you! Don't you know, Usako?"

Sailor Moon nodded slowly, her eyes were already leaking with salty tears. She missed her Mamo-chan. "I was too, Mamo-chan," She said softly, her fingers trembled as she grazed Endymion's gloved hand. Somehow, it felt real. "I was scared without you. Your past self is very different! I'm really glad Minako is here – at least I now have familiar bond around."

"Don't you mean face?" He enquired amusedly.

"Bond." Sailor Moon repeated with a playful glare. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Rei-chan… they were and are my friends but they don't share the same memory as Minako. Thus, our bond isn't the same anymore."

"I see." Endymion smiled as he placed his gloved hand over Sailor Moon's head. He could feel her body heat as he stroked her hair slowly. He couldn't touch her, but he still somehow could feel her. "Usako, I must tell you. I am trapped here until you've fixed the paradox."

"Paradox?" She almost yelled as he revealed it. "What paradox?"

Endymion's face hardened. "Our presence here is part of a paradox. No, it's me who is part of it. If you reached your 21st birthday without changing anything, you could have return to the beginning."

"What?" Even though she was in fact an adult with brilliant mind, none of the things he said made any sense. "I… really don't understand whatever you said."

"Listen Usako," Endymion said softly. "21st birthday. Remember Chibiusa's birth is the start of Crystal Tokyo, where new enemy will emerge, causing a Freeze and yada yada?"

"Yes, of course?" Sailor Moon shrugged. "Setsuna told me snippets of them."

"But on our timeline, they never existed right?"

"Er… yes." She shrugged. "Because I told you I wasn't ready." She added, muttering. Endymion smiled a bitter smile. He had proposed to her, but Usagi rejected him. A surprising turn of event. Setsuna was present at that crucial moment, and Endymion remembered how shocked Setsuna was.

"I think this is why you and Minako were sent back."

Sailor Moon glared at him. "What about you?" She snapped impatiently. "You ARE here, aren't you?"

"I'm different," He said softly, sadly. "I'm... a paradox. I don't directly cause all of these events, so I don't belong here. Chibiusa did something to me, I guess. I just had a severe headache one day and she told me to sleep, and I wake up at my old apartment. I'm here, but not truly here. Fortunately, Present Mamoru never met me. Once, I think, but I was on this form."

"Well your hair is purple. No wonder he didn't recognize you."

"What?" Endymion consciously touched his hair.

Very sweetly, Sailor Moon smiled. "Nothing. Anyway, how do you know all of this?"

"Just some conclusion," He briskly said. "Pluto disappeared shortly after you. She visited me the night before she disappeared. She only said IT's starting again and she is needed back to gate, she also said briefly about telling Chibiusa about some kind of code. I don't really remember the phrase, but I think it's a signal for her to do something." He paused. "I got this epiphany recently, you know."

"Thank you Mamo-chan," She said sincerely. "Just curious though, where do you live?"

"Believe it or not, I stayed with Present Mamoru," He grinned. "When we met, I'd thought he would freak out or something along the lines – but he didn't. He couldn't see me."

"But I can see you."

"That's why I'm a paradox," he told her. "Only you and select few can see me. I think Nephrite could see me too. Minako-san too."

"What?" Surprise, surprise! Sailor Moon wasn't surprised at all to know Minako could see him, actually. But she was curious how he came to that conclusion. "How can?" She prodded as she sat again. Endymion chose to sit beside her.

"I once spied him when he targeted Rui. He looked horrified when he caught my eyes." Realizing whom she referred to, the King added, "and Minako frequently sneaked a wondering eyes to me. Whenever she thought I was too focused on watching you."

She tried not to blush when her eyes met his loving own. But she did anyway, so she coughed to avert his attention. "*cough* So the others couldn't see you at all?"

"I don't know," He said. "I don't know about Zoisite or Kunzite, but they seemed to know my presence. Jadeite once bumped to me and screamed bloody murder when I passed right through him. I think he fainted."

Sailor Moon giggled. "So only Minako among my senshi could see you?"

"Based on my own experience… yes," He confirmed with a small nod. "But I won't take any chances if Present Mamoru suddenly can see me."

"But you live together." She flatly said, eyebrow raising and arms crossed.

"Yes. Apparently he never uses his guest bedroom. He never wondered why he could never open the door. Newsflash, for the time being DON'T visit his apartment. Too messy, nu-uh"

"You do realize you're being too crack and Present-Mamoru is basically you!"

"Was," Endymion grinned. "I _was_ him and It's just… I feel so relieved to actually hold a conversation with you again." He said softly. "At first I was skeptical on why I was sent here where you didn't even know you're a princess. But then…"

"Then what?"

"I saw how you…" His soft eyes turned mischievous in an instant. "… how you bullied Ami. You know, the only one who crazy enough to bully her are you and Minako." He paused, smirking. "And Haruka."

Endymion let out a bark of laughter when Sailor Moon swiped a kick to him with a frustrated shriek. Of course, her kick met nothing.

"Here I thought some cheesy lines somewhere like Minako," Sailor Moon huffed. "I wasn't bullying her! I was tormenting her!"

Endymion rolled his eyes playfully. "It's the same, my Love. Ah, it's nearly 5. Don't you have school to attend?"


	17. Chapter 17: Lesson 1: Dodging

That day went painfully slow for Usagi. The classes were boring, any surprise tests were a breeze, and her friends chattered too loudly today.

Also, her whole body hurt.

"You are amazing, Usagi!" Naru exclaimed loudly after PE at the locker room. Too loudly, Usagi mused with audible groan. Her whole body hurt after being Naru's shield at a dodgeball game. Not only that, she had to jerk Naru and her teammates around when the ball fell to their opponent. Her classmates that acted as her opponent, weren't only too loud; they were too ferocious today. Ami even targeted her face and what a head-shot it was! Usagi never knew Ami had strong arms! Thankfully her PE teacher forbid few targets; like face and private part, so she was still on the game (And Ami had to do push-up, because she protested). Finally, after nearly an hour of screaming, dodging, cussing, and ball smashing – Usagi's Team, which only consisted of her, Naru, and seven others; emerged as victor when Naru caught the ball and smashed it to Ami's back, the last survivor of the opposing team. The impact made the blunette fell flat on her face.

"I am _always_ amazing," Usagi retorted, stretching as she said so. After her remarkable play, their PE teacher crowned her as MVP and gave her the highest score.

"Oh you," Naru playfully rolled her eyes and jabbed Usagi on her stomach. Feeling how toned her best friend's stomach was, she blushed. Her voice suddenly dropped to a low whisper. "Your senshi trainings really paid off, huh?"

Naru had known of her Senshi identity shortly after Masato Sanjoin became Naoki Kuroba. It was inevitable, Naoki couldn't lie to her. Usagi, Ami, and Naoki had to suffer a week of silent treatment. They reacted very differently. Meanwhile Naoki spent the week like a lost puppy, Usagi and Ami acted like they didn't even receive any silent treatment. Their strategy worked better than him, with Naru cracked on the sixth day of the 'silent' treatment.

"Guess so," Usagi flashed a grin at her, patting her semi-tight abs proudly. It wasn't as fancy as how professional sportswoman abs (or even Makoto's) looked like, but it was definitely quite toned for a girl on her age. "You should join us sometimes! We do normal sports more often than the other _things_."

Her best friend smiled and shook her head slowly. "I dread how they will react."

"Oh believe me," Usagi assured her lazily. "Ami-chan knows. She would tell Mako-chan and Mako-chan being a chatterbox with Minako-chan would blabber the 'secret' then Minako-chan being a clumsy idiot she is would eventually tell Rei." Usagi giggled. "You should only dread **_HER_** reaction."

Naru flinched as Usagi broke out into an uncontrollable giggle.

Slowly, she stepped back. Her friend had definitely lost it.

Naru brought up her phone. She definitely had to sue Ami for making Usagi this way.

* * *

The bi-weekly Senshi & Shitennou meeting and training that day ran late. With Shintarou onboard, the training was harder than before. With facility greatly improved –

"He got two basketball court on his home!" Naoki interjected angrily when Shintarou welcomed them to his 'humble' home for the first time. "TWO bloody BASKETBALL COURTS!" He repeated, glaring at everyone.

"It's no big deal," Shintarou, hushed, smiling.

"NO BIG DEAL MY ASS!" The rest of shitennou chorused, screaming in rage.

– and so did the training.

The dreadful training began on the second meeting of the week and started at Rei's shrine just after school, started with basic stretching after changing to sportswear. Today, Makoto was the one who led the stretching. Jirou had to smack Ami's head pretty often to stop her from doing sneaky gawking at Makoto's exposed flesh.

"Next step," Shintarou chirped, a maniacal glint passed on his eyes. "Cycling!"

"Cycling?" Minako raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you're blind or something, but we didn't bring any bicycle."

Shuichi nodded. "As much as I love you, Shine, Minako-san is right."

Shintarou snarled at Minako. Minako immediately screamed about being biased. And that crappy petname _ugh_.

"Of course I'm not blind! HECTOR! Come here!" He suddenly shouted at something at the Shrine's gate.

Soon, a huge olive skinned man with suit and dark glasses entered the Shrine with two bicycles on his left and right side. Both were silver colored with golden accents.

"This is Hector," Shintarou proudly introduced the foreign man. Hector bowed low at them, and they bowed back awkwardly, eyes too focused at the two bicycle. "This is my bodyguard appointed to me shortly after my return," He continued. "Hector, put it down."

Hector let out a gruff affirmative and placed the bicycle to the ground. "This is the bicycle for Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba." He said gruffly with thick accent. He pointed at the gate with his thumb. "The rest are down there."

"I don't accept charity." Mamoru stated flatly, glaring at Shintarou as he said so.

"Who said I'm giving you this beauty?" Mocked Shintarou. "You're free to take it. Or not. It's up to you, but we aren't going to exercise here and practice in the woods. We're going to do it in my mansion."

Several gasps resounded from the group.

"But it's at the outskirt of Tokyo!" Usagi protested. "Do you want to kill us?!"

"Cardio exercise!" Ami suddenly exclaimed. "We need to exercise our stamina so we won't get exhausted very easily while battling. I think that's a good idea, although tiring."

"I agree with Ami-chan," Jirou nodded his head. "Tiring, but it's better than to jog there now is it?"

Both ice user high-fived at the approval look of Shintarou. Usagi scowled at them, but said nothing.

Makoto clapped her hands and pushed Usagi to her bike. "Now that it's settled, let's go!"

"Hector, can you please carry these two bicycles back downstairs?"

Hector grumbled.

* * *

The ride, in simple words, was definitely tiring. Usagi and Shintarou became very competitive as they pedaled their bike with all their might. Apparently, they betted on whomever reached last would need to pay all of their meals for dinner with the first one to touch the gate could order whatever he/she wanted. Of course, the bet only included two of them, but neither of them told the rest about this. So all of them pedaled as if their lives depended on how quick their bike would go.

Rei's reaction when she discovered she was last was priceless.

But of course Shintarou had to be a bitch and told her the bet only included him and Usagi. Long story short, Rei transformed into Mars and impromptu duel occurred at Shintarou's open basketball court. Kunzite was nearly fried with Rei's fire soul had Mercury and Jadeite didn't freeze the battling duo. Soon, the duel became 2 vs 2.

Quite epically, Mars and Kunzite lost the fight. Mercury used Mars' heels to her advantage and transformed the solid basketball ground to ice, while Jadeite reinforcing her by distracting their two opponent with ice bullets. Mars slipped when she tried to charge at Jadeite, tripping Kunzite who wanted to blast Mercury's grin off her head, and they both toppled on the ground. Jadeite and Mercury seized their victory by freezing their body.

Sailor Moon and the rest of them clapped as the Ice Duo bowed to them after dissipating the ice. When the four battled each other, the rest of them chose to transform and waited by the sidelines if the fight went uncontrollable.

Moon then motioned them to join her and the others at the sidelines. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is a prove I wanted. Mars and Kunzite are the most powerful out of senshi and shitennou, with Mars has the most destructive spell and Kunzite who is most calculative and careful person on Shitennou. Yet they lost to Mercury, who has the least destructive spell, and Jadeite, who is too reckless for his own good. Any ideas why? Yes, Tuxedo Kamen?"

Tuxedo Kamen lowered his hand as he looked at the Ice Duo. "Chemistry," He said, smirking at the sight of shivering Mars and Kunzite. "They both lacked chemistry. Or, Mercury and Jadeite's chemistry is simply stronger. Aside of that, Mercury used her brain and Jadeite proves to be a good distraction, at least to Mars."

Mars blushed while they laughed teasingly. Jadeite on the other hand was grinning madly from ear to ear. They weren't official yet, but he had taken her on a few dates.

"Exactly," Moon smiled to him. "Unlike Mercury and Jadeite whom bonded over something," She shot a scathing glare toward the two, who immediately backed off at the dark look she gave them, "…Mars and Kunzite didn't have those luxuries, as Kunzite joined us fairly recently and this is the first time he trained with us. That was the main reason: lack of chemistry due to lack of training. However, you must take their physical condition into account. Mars and Kunzite fought each other due to misunderstanding while previously both, and all of us, had cycled here to near death."

"Hyperbole." Everyone heard Zoisite grumbled. Moon immediately faced him with a disapproving frown. Because, let's face it, everyone collapsed after the cycling session. "You're in denial because you're such a wuss." Said Moon with a smirk. That triggered a snarl from Zoisite.

"As I was saying," She ignored the streams of insults from Zoisite's mouth as she continued, "The two just dueled when the Ice Duo joined mid-fight. Actually, they were worried of any property damage because YOU, Mars, nearly sent a FS to ME!"

"I would admit it was a deliberate action."

"…Behind me was a fountain with golden ornaments." Moon pointed out, sidestepping to reveal a beautiful marble fountain with golden ornaments. Was that a diamond at the top of it?!

"Thus, recklessness." Moon stated with another smirk when Kunzite gave the ravenette a warning glare. "The two tried to do some damage control but both of you took some offence! Luckily Mercury was awesome, Jadeite was more awesome and took both of you down." Both ice user's chest swelled in pride. "So second reason: recklessness due to fatigue. Had Mars and Kunzite weren't too exhausted from cycling and fighting, they could easily defeat them or even better, stopped immediately after they first froze them into human ice blocks."

By the end of her explanation, all of them nodded their head like children.

"So the first lesson for Senshi and Shitennou," Moon powered up to Silver Sailor Moon. "Dodging."

All of them could barely think when they jumped away from an energy beam from Silver Sailor Moon's hand. The debris flew everywhere and they had to shield their eyes from them. A wrong move because Silver Sailor Moon launched another stream of energy beams. Each one of them were hit on various spots. Jadeite wasn't so lucky - he was hit on his sacred area.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Screeched Venus dizzily, having one of the beam smashed to her head. Painful, but not enough to injure her severely.

"I might, if you don't think fast," The other blonde replied with a dark chuckle, not pitying anyone. A ball of pure energy once again formed on her hands. "Again." She sing-sang, and everyone scrambled for safety.

* * *

 **Happy new year!**

 **Thank you for all of your comments, favorites, and follows! These little things are what made authors keep on writing, I tell you**

 **((especially comments:))))) ))**

 **To the one that wonders why Usagi decides not to awaken: If she awakened to Princess, then Beryl would know who Endymion is as Tuxedo Kamen regained the memories of the past. Also, Usagi would like to have Mamoru fell for her naturally and she would like to do that too, for this Present Mamoru.**

 **And Present Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen and he is fully aware that he is Tuxedo Kamen. King Endymion is him from the future, but from Alternate Universe where the canon works.**

 **Anyway, I thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **4 more chapters to go till the end!**


	18. Chapter 18: Calm Before the Storm

At the end of the day, the dodging training was a quite a success. Silver Sailor Moon had a tendency to shower them with beams relentlessly and never stopped to rest (Mercury figured it was because of her magical core, or Silver Crystal) until thirty minutes was up, so they had no choice but to dodge and did nothing but dodging. None of them were successful on dodging all of the beams, but they weren't hurt severely. At least they successfully 'disarmed' Silver Sailor Moon with a very successful joint attack.

Surely they had to be rewarded for efforts, of course.

The second round Silver Sailor Moon powered down to Sailor Moon and joined the dodging side, since they successfully prevented her from shooting another streams of beams. This time, V powered up to her true-form Sailor Venus and replaced Silver Sailor Moon's role on showering them with her beams. Unlike Silver Sailor Moon, Venus didn't want to abuse her magical power too much so decided to take a short pause before launching Crescent Beams at her targets. The attack hurt more than Silver Sailor Moon's beams, but were slower and thus they managed to deflect or dodge few of them. Sailor Moon and Kunzite were the only one who didn't get their butt burnt by her. The round ended when Mars threw her ofuda to Venus, knocking her out the instant the paper was stuck to her forehead.

The third round: tag teaming. Mars eagerly became the shooter when she saw Jadeite giving Mercury a conspiring look. Long story short, Mars only concentrated her fire towards the Ice Duo. Or, Jadeite. The third round only lasted a little less than thirty minutes, with the others noticing Mars' target soon after Jadeite dodged her flame javelin rather than fire soul.

"Ares Victory Spear!" She screamed, earlier.

The unfamiliar attack made Moon and Venus froze on their track.

Ares Victory Spear? They never knew Mars had stronger magic attack than Mars Snake Fire. Her AVS dealt great damage to the ground and to Jadeite, even more than Snake Fire usually inflicted.

So why the sudden powerful move?

Both Moon and Venus decided to discuss it later, as Mars recharged her attack again and targeted the frozen blondes instead of Jadeite.

Thankfully, the flames that shot out from her fingertips were the regular Fire Soul, but had half of its usual intensity.

After the intense dodging training, they cooled down at Shintarou's lush garden with a variety of fruits and juices as their company. By the time the training had ended, it was nearly 9 PM. Ami, Jirou, and Shuichi for the first time ever, didn't really care for the cram schools they had been missing for the past five hours.

"Alright minna!" Shintarou clapped to catch everyone's attention. Since they were close, they immediately turned to him as soon as he clapped. Pleased to have their attention to him, Shintarou continued, "Alright. So, from today onwards, the bi-weekly SS meeting is still at Rei's Shrine. However, if we ever wanted to train for the time being, you are welcome here 24/7. Any questions?"

Flurries of raised hands blinded Shintarou's view.

"Yes Shuichi?"

Everyone screamed in protest. Shintarou ignored them, his eyes only focused at his boyfriend's brilliant eyes.

"What do you mean by for the time being?"

Shintarou chuckled and glanced to Usagi, who looked excited all of the sudden.

"I believe," he slowly said, "That would be revealed by Usa-chan when the time is right." Usagi gave him two thumbs up, which he returned. "Any other questions, my friends? Jirou?"

Jirou immediately lowered his hand. "Don't we have any personal training schedules? I mean, it's nearly impossible for us to be on full-team every Tuesday and Friday."

"Exactly!" Shuichi and Ami chimed in. They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "I was excused from tonight's cram school, but I'm not sure if I could do that every Friday," the blunette explained sadly. Both Shuichi and Jirou nodded, knowing how true it was.

"Well I did plan on dividing us to smaller training groups…" Shintarou admitted, his fingers scratching his neck tentatively. "But there's no guarantee. I mean, all of us has different schedules each day now, don't we?"

"Agree, routines sicken me." Said Minako and Naoki in unison while nodding sagely. Makoto only looked at the two clowns with a blank look. Were they connected as one? The coincidences were getting scarier and scarier by each passing minutes, she'd say.

"Then how about this: we tell our family so we got special privilege!"

"Absolutely not!" Came a screech from the bushes. None of them leapt to their feet, because they surely recognized Luna's voice everywhere. Right, they left her and Artemis at the Shrine.

Luna leapt from the bushes to Makoto's lap, who sat by a bench. The Amazon scratched the feline's fur almost automatically, earning a contented purr from Luna. But that wasn't enough to ease the Mau's wrath.

"But Luna, I already told my family a secret!" Said Usagi with a smirk. Everyone jawdropped.

"You!" Rei's mouth gaped open. "You went crazy when Ojii-chan found out yet you told your family about it?!"

Usagi tutted calmly. "Easy there, Demon."

"DEMON?!"

"Whoops, I mean damsel. Ehehe, easy mistake!"

Rei snarled.

"Easy, easy," Jirou soothed her, laughing as he moved his seat closer to the fiery priestess. "So, Usagi-chan, explanation?"

The blonde princess shrugged before casting a devious smirk toward all of them. Laughing darkly, she started, "Explanation? Allow me to utter one thing; I am not obliged to tell you these particular information, for I am your leader!" She ended it with a sharp glare, and a triumphant smirk.

Naoki stared incredulously at her, his arms crossed as his eyes squinted and his eyebrows disappeared under his not-so-long fringe. "That almost didn't make any sense. Usagi-chan did you just quoted that phrase from a book? And changed it a little bit?" He asked, or accused, her.

Usagi laughed richly in response. "Absolutely not, love. (everyone shuddered) But in absolute truth, Shakespeare's poetries are quite inspiring for me to awaken my inner melodrama."

"That so didn't answer my question," Grumbled Naoki in disdain. "And _melodrama_?"

"You were asking something rhetorical to her, Ki-chan." Minako tutted with a grin. Naoki glared at her.

"Hamlet syndrome," Ami diagnosed in a whisper. Makoto, not knowing what hell Ami was saying, only nodded with unreadable face. "What the hell is that, Ami-chan?" She demanded, but Ami was already focused on scribbling something on her notepad that came out of nowhere.

"Ami-chan?"

"Shh," Hushed the blunette harshly. "I'm listing Sailor Moon's ridiculousness."

"The perfect term is weirdness." Said Jirou across them, as he snaked his arm around a certain priestess and smiled victoriously when Rei didn't cut his arm off. "Or stupidity, moronic behavior, idiotic tendencies... take your pick."

It was a miracle Jirou had been able to dodge a swiftly flying pen that aimed impeccably to his head. He didn't protest - he'd seen it coming.

"I prefer the term **ridiculousness**." Luna muttered, enough for Artemis to hear but not to anyone else. Artemis snickered.

"No, it's freakishness." Minako finally retorted, looking confident. "Honestly, since when Usa-cchi isn't a freak?"

"You are as freak as I am, Minako-chan," Usagi reminded politely.

"I'm more than a freak," Minako said blithely. "I'm _a fabulous freak_."

"Is that another word for completely mental and should I call an asylum?" Ami wondered, once again eyeing Makoto.

The brunette could only shrug helplessly.

* * *

 **Friday, Crown Parlor.**

An older-looking Minako sat elegantly on one of the seat, her outfit fashionable and no bow on her crown. She was busy stirring the orange juice when Motoki approached her.

"Minako-san?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Motoki blinked. "Aren't you Minako?"

Minako forced a smile. "No, perhaps you're mistaken." She said as calm as possible, with a slightly foreign accent of British. Ha, she'd never knew her English knowledge would come in handy.

Motoki blinked again. Minako was never this elegant. And he was sure Minako didn't speak any English word aside of ' **Love** '. So the sandy haired man bowed apologetically while muttering apologies and walked off, not noticing how Minako was releasing a relieved breath just after he left.

Not long after, Minako heard the door sliding open and closed and the voice of Motoki greeting a new customer. Hurried steps resounded on the floor, and soon an older-looking Usagi showed up across her.

"Ai-san." Usagi addressed her, smiling. Minako returned the smile. "Kino-san."

Ever since Usagi had unlocked Silver Sailor Moon, she and Minako somehow obtained a small moon-shaped pendant given to them after they cancelled their powered-up transformation.

(Usagi to Silver Sailor Moon, Minako to Battle Version of Princess Venus)

The two had a minor fight about the pendant, whether they needed to disclose the information to Artemis and Luna or not. Fortunately, when they confided the information to the cats, the two merely said the pendant's ability was a mystery to them but Luna managed to dig a particular information about it. The pendants were revealed to be Selene Pendants, common jewelries on Silver Millennium before its demise. According to rumors, Selene Pendants can change its wearer age, but it's unconfirmed. It was confirmed when the two blondes tested it themselves on Minako's apartment. Apparently, they had a code instilled to them in order for the pendant to work.

'A gift, may this will help your cause,' resounded from the pendants when they uttered the password randomly. The two pendants reacted when they uttered the word 'Time'.

Long story short, they returned to their own age temporarily whenever they wear the pendants.

The two also took on disguises. Usagi took on the name Shiena Kino and kept her long hair in ponytail, while Minako took on the name Midori Ai and changed nothing but her bow. The two also changed how they speak, choosing to portray themselves as reliable young adults rather than how they formerly portrayed.

The two often met if they were free under disguises to discuss senshi business. Usagi as Shiena Kino was the official rep of Senshi and Shitennou and had revealed it to her family that she worked as the official rep of SS undercover. Though Kenji disapproved (because she's still a baby and shouldn't have a big responsibility), Ikuko hastily told him that it was a noble job working with Tokyo's heroes though she disapproved on the destructive ways sometimes they showed. Shingo on the other hand was pretty thrilled to have her allied with his idols. He might not show his enthusiasm, but he had been less bothering her.

The first two meetings they spent on discussing battle strategies and perfect training menus to utilize the senshi and shitennou strengths. The third until the seventh were spent to discuss variety of things regarding the plan on having a headquarter, a real PR, business-partners for future investment, and another SS battle strategy. The ninth until the last meeting, were spent with Naoki with Shintarou as an addition on the last meeting, to discuss Beryl. Apparently, the two girls were anxious of Beryl's lack of reaction and Shintarou's reports about him not having any connection with Beryl anymore distressed the two even more.

Of course their meetings often strayed from business-like to gossiping.

And currently, the two blondes were gossiping discussing the certain red-haired evil queen's unusual quietness.

"Kino-san, don't you think Beryl has been quiet? I mean, it's been nearly two weeks and no reports of _any_ youma…"

Usagi sipped her milkshake tentatively. "It's too quiet."

"Exactly." The other agreed.

Silence.

"Calm before the storm, huh?" Usagi smirked. "I wonder if the showdown is better than the last time. Say Ai-chan, do you remember DD Girls?"

Minako winced, but nodded. "Of course. I was killed by one of them. You think Beryl will deploy one of them?"

A loud bang and terrified screams snapped them out from the conversation. With eyes wide of shock, they witnessed several familiar figures flew off from the destroyed stores.

"Worse," Usagi hissed, quickly reaching for her brooch. "I think Beryl deploys _all_ of them."


	19. Chapter 19: Starry Night

Ripping off their pendants when they were in a safe area, both transformed and immediately called the rest of senshi and shitennou to immediately gather.

Before they could finish instructing the SS, an explosion occurred near them, the clouds of dust blinding their vision.

 _ **Nephrite: Moon! Are you alright?!**_

"I'm fine!" Moon coughed as she answered. "Just get your ass here quickly! It's rude to keep your old friends waiting!" She huffed before shutting it down. The dust hadn't dissipated than. It was when she realized it had grown thicker to the point she didn't know where V was and reeked evilness to be a regular cloud of dust. It must have been a particular type of smoke bomb to be able to blind the two formidable senshi. Her eyes suddenly caught a movement on the lesser intense cloud of debris and warned V immediately, "V, watch out!"

Sensing murderous intent above her, V snapped her head upwards. "Crescent beam!" V hollered, aiming at the pink-skinned youma that suddenly appeared floating above them. The youma retaliated by shooting its tentacle hands toward V and Moon, but Venus' beam was significantly stronger and it exploded midway before it could reach them.

"That bitch is the one who killed me!" Screamed V angrily as memory resurfaced again. Moon immediately cast a thin protective barrier around them, while shooting rather weak beams to the youma only to distract it.

The distraction was a success, but the youma was clearly only interested in killing V as its tentacles were entirely aimed at the Venusian warrior. At a moment, its attack ceased for a bit, but they were prepared as its tentacles suddenly appeared from the ground under them, engulfing both of them. The tentacles weren't only from the pink one, but also from the two others.

The binding tightened, they couldn't help but to scream. Fortunately for them, both of their arms were free. Realizing the chance, Moon activated a lesser version of Moon Twilight Flash to blind the three youmas.

"Now, Sailor V!"

"Aphrodite!" She yelled. Her eyes that were closed momentarily as she bathed in the Flash lights snapped open, revealing crystal blue eyes. "Evening Star!" She hollered again, as love shaped energy beams materialized around her and shot off towards the pink-skinned DD Girl. Had the other two DD Girls didn't retreat just in time, they would be also devoured by the electrifying beams. The attack didn't land point-blank on the forehead of the pink one, where the Gem – the equivalent of heart for them – located, but the attack was strong enough to literally turn the pink one into mere specks of dust.

The remaining tentacles around their torso disappeared, also turning into dust. The two landed gracefully on their feet, chest heaving heavily from the pressure of the tentacles and due to the thick cloud of smoke around them. Both weren't hallucinating it; the smoke caused difficulty of breathing even more than regular smoke and it seemed to weaken them considerably.

"Retreat!" They heard a husky voice screamed in rage, as soon as the cloud of dust disappeared. By the time the irritating cloud and smoke cleared out, there were no DD Girls in sight, and they felt they could breathe considerably easier this time.

"Cowards!" Moon huffed, but smiled when she saw a victorious smile on her comrade's face. "Feels good to kill your killer, huh?"

V wickedly grinned at her. "As matter of fact, I killed her twice before she could kill me."

"Of course," Moon mocked while patting her friend's shoulder. "You're awesome, V-babe. And did you notice you had just unlocked a new attack just then?"

The Senshi of Venus shrugged. "Truthfully I don't really notice. The new attack… it's kind of similar to Crescent Shower and it's… electrifying?" She chuckled. "All I know it must be because of your Twilight Flash."

Moon feigned an innocent look as she looked curiously at her. "Oh? I only released a lesser version of-" Her gaze suddenly dropped as her eyes widened.

"Usagi-chan?"

"How could the Flash didn't harm you, but empowered you?" Moon stared confusedly at V. "And… Goodness V! You're not V anymore!"

"What?" V reached a hand to her eyes, to where the mask was placed. It was still there, but it felt heavier and radiated a strange powerful energy.

"Come!" Moon hastily drag her towards a destroyed shop that had a mirror in it. "Look for yourself!" She urged.

V walked closer to the mirror, disbelief on her eyes.

"Who am I?"

The person on the mirror was definitely her. But at the same time, it wasn't. Her mask was white colored, her hair were shades lighter to the point it almost looked platinum and the ribbon on her crown was longer. Her fuku was still the same, but it had Venus color. Her tiara also had an upgrade, now resembled her Venus' tiara more only it looked more crown-like rather than the former. Moon could feel the raw energy V emitted was stronger than her Princess Venus form. And much more-stronger than Super Sailor Venus form.

"Eternal Sailor Venus?"

Moon shook her head. "No, I don't think it's your eternal form. You… you haven't awakened your crystal yet." Moon looked amused when she looked at Venus' shoulder. "And your sleeve."

"The goddamn sleeve," Venus chuckled, relieved at the lack of puffy sleeves. "I don't think it's my super form either. It's too powerful to be one," Venus confessed with a smile. She looked at the crescent brooch she used to transform to Sailor V. It laid broken on her palm. "I think it's the end of Sailor V then."

Moon forced a smile. "Maybe. Hey, let's search for injured, shall we Venus?"

Venus nodded and smiled again. "Don't 'Venus' me, Sailor Moon. It's Sailor Star Venus."

Exactly a week later, another attack occurred.

This time, the four remaining DD Girls faced their former ally along with the rest of the Senshi, except Moon and V or Venus. It happened when they were about to visit Usagi's house.

Ever since the first appearance of the DD Girls, the two had disappeared without any trace.

And now, the seven warriors struggled against the four youma.

Even Kunzite, the former strongest general of Dark Kingdom, struggled even with their advantage in numbers. His strongest attacks only left some deep marks, but not enough to sever the irritating tentacle-hands.

All their attacks barely harmed the strong youmas.

"Damn it!" Cursed Jupiter in anger, her cheek bleeding after one of the tentacle grazed her. "These youmas are strong!"

"I never knew they were this strong before, Kunzite!" Yelled Jadeite, his attention solely on avoiding and parrying the dreadful tentacles with his ice-swords. "Mercury, do something!" He yelled again, this time his focus laid on Mercury, who tripped over a tentacle under her. The Senshi of Mercury fell down to the tentacles grasps, with its owner being the leader and green-skinned one.

"Mercury!" They cried out in unison as the youma tightened its grasps.

"DIE!" the youma cackled maniacally.

Mercury screamed, her mouth spurted blood.

"MERCURY!" Jupiter screamed again, the electricity around her intensified as she aimed to the green youma. "LET GO OF HER!"

"Don't do it Jupiter!" Warned Jadeite immediately. "You could electrocute her!"

"But-"

All of the sudden, cold clouds suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blinding their visions. Not only their vision was useless, but they also couldn't move their limbs due to the cloud freezing their body.

"Damn it!" They heard unfamiliar voice cursed. "No matter! They die tonight!"

Another scream resounded on their ears, but they couldn't react much except on screaming.

"I'm… not… finished yet! Hermes Zeroth Lock!"

An unfamiliar scream once again echoed on the destroyed streets as a huge dome of energy covered the area. After a moment, the freezing cloud soon dissipated, revealing a battered Sailor Mercury kneeling at the center of a large, cracked pit at the center of the street. Blood was all over her with no sight of the green one, with the remaining DD Girls had fled the scene before the dome consumed them.

"Mercury? Mercury!" The six immediately jumped down to the pit, with Jupiter at the very front.

Mercury's body wobbled and fell, but Jupiter was quick enough to prevent her to fall to the ground.

"Mako-chan?" The blunette whispered weakly after she realized Jupiter was the one who held her.

"Yeah, it's me Ami-chan." Said the brunette softly. "You did awesome today, Ami-chan."

Mercury smiled, her transformation fluttered off, revealing Ami Mizuno on her ordinary clothes. "Better than Usagi-chan?"

They all smiled as they too, canceled their transformation. Makoto held her tighter as she grasped her hand. "Better than Odango Atama."

Unknown to them, three figures watched their battles from the top of the highest building in the area.

"They survived." Silver Sailor Moon said loudly. "And Mercury unlocked a new move to kill, hm?"

One of her companions nodded. Sailor Star Venus.

"It's not an offensive move, you know," Venus said with a smile. "It's… an aggressive defending move."

"Hah~" Silver Sailor Moon giggled as she released a puff of breath. It was almost summer; the heat had already been felt by them. But Mercury somehow made this part of town winter again.

"In conclusion, they became stronger and stronger each day… too strong to the point I am afraid for Galaxia's fate in a few years," The silver woman smiled again as she looked at her second companion.

"Isn't that right, King Endymion?"

* * *

Usagi sighed as she stopped scribbling some answer on her homework. The last few days were hellish for all of them, with Shintarou intensified their training after their failure on defeating four youmas, despite they had an advantage on numbers. The training, of course, excluded Minako and Usagi. Ever since Minako unlocked the mysterious newest form of Venus, Artemis and Luna urged both of them to stay away from the rest of the Senshi, even though Artemis had given Minako her Venus transformation pen, and with a warning not to reveal her unusual upgraded form. Thus, their exclusion.

Usagi perhaps didn't disappear completely, but both Makoto and Ami couldn't catch the blonde during school. They saw glimpses of her, but when they tried to search for her, she somehow disappeared. They couldn't contact the two as their communicators had been shut down ever since the start of DD Girls attacks.

Shintarou tried to call his aunt Ikuko to enquire about Usagi's whereabouts, but Ikuko always told him Usagi was attending something as Shiena Kino. Artemis and Luna also refused to contact the two for the SS. Something about them being very busy.

The two disappearances caused stress to all of them. It worsened when Rei fell ill for being too worried for both Minako and Usagi. The two blondes knew their friends' condition, but they feared if they gave up on staying away from them, they won't grow strong enough for them to survive at the showdown against Beryl.

Minako and Usagi had already puking blood at some point. Not only they had more responsibility by being the leader and co-leader, but they had also been investigating all source of time-paradoxes ever since Usagi re-introduced Minako to King Endymion by the rooftop – while they were watching the SS vs DD Girls unfolded.

While they still functioned as a student, they barely functioned as a teenager. Their spare time spent on studying and researching, their conversation never strayed far from senshi business. The 7 years advantage was nothing, they messed with time after all.

And with that, Usagi closed her notepad.

They had to recover fast, she could sense Beryl was currently preparing for the showdown in near time.

Her feeling was right.

Not long after her and Minako's separation with the others, the remaining DD Girls showed up to kidnap Tuxedo Kamen. Minako hypothesized that it might be because Beryl somehow recognized him as Endymion through the golden crystal hidden within him. The hypothesis worried Usagi greatly, but Minako soothed her after reminding her that the only person that knew golden crystal inside Mamoru was Helios.

King Endymion also told her that despite Beryl might recognize Mamoru as the reincarnation of Prince Endymion by the humming of Golden Crystal within him, there was a big chance neither Beryl or Metalia knew the source of the humming. He then explained that everyone might have a unique energy core, and somehow Beryl recognized Mamoru's from a long time ago.

But what really worried her was the fact that she didn't have anything to bring back Mamoru to her if he was brainwashed. On this timeline, she didn't have any obsession toward him. They didn't share any special moments as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen or as Usagi and Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen never left her the Orgel, the star-shaped locket that on her own timeline she used to bring Mamoru back to her.

To make things worse, she had begun to realize Luna's meaning on Silver Sailor Moon being the 'shadow' of Eternal Sailor Moon.

In terms of power, Silver rivaled Eternal. Basically, it was nearly the same thing as Eternal.

But still, they weren't the same.

Silver was made for battle. To obliterate threats. To kill. To show no mercy towards any enemies. Eternal was to show mercy, forgiveness and give second-chance.

Every time she powered-up to Silver, she could feel her emotions became numb. The passion to keep her loved ones save was still lit, but the usual bubbling of emotions that came up to her whenever she was about to finish the youma had never surfaced again.

She was afraid if she had to face Endymion with Silver.

She wouldn't hesitate to kill Endymion.

King Endymion knew this and told her that Usagi he knew wouldn't let Silver kill him.


	20. Chapter 20: Finale I

Three days after Mamoru's kidnapping, the Senshi and Shitennou gathered on Juuban Park. According to Luna and Artemis, below the grounds of Juuban Park, there was something that produced a form of energy. It would reduce the efforts they needed to reach D-Point, as the energy would certainly help them.

Through Artemis suggestion, they used portal instead of Sailor Teleport due to Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus being missing. Mars complained about the two's disappearance, but Jadeite shushed her by pointing that the two retards knew what they were doing.

"Who knows," He continued as he grasped his unofficial-girlfriend's hand, "They might be already there – waiting for us."

"That would be suck," Mercury commented bluntly. The rest of them stared incredulously at her.

"Ami-chan," Nephrite said slowly. "You're supposed to be the genius on this group." Zoisite immediately glared at him, taking offense. Ignoring Zoisite completely, Nephrite continued tactlessly, "You're supposed to be the voice of reason within this group."

Mercury frowned. "I am the voice of reason."

All of them palmed their face.

"Focus!" Zoisite barked after Mercury explained why she was still the voice of reason, despite her being a little bit crazy as well. "We're going to face Beryl and Metallia! Can't you idiots stay silent and not to discuss something so unimportant?"

Nephrite mumbled something, but Jupiter quickly shut him up with a slap on his back. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Enough." Kunzite coolly interfered the glaring contest. "We have an evil woman to defeat, remember?"

Nephrite mumbled something again.

Mars cringed and moved away from Nephrite to Mercury and Jupiter instead. The blunette stared curiously at her.

"He's planning revenge," She explained. "I think I heard something about choking."

"Kinky shits I'm in!" Jadeite exclaimed loudly with a gleeful smile.

Mercury and Jupiter cringed.

Mars nodded, "Exactly how I feel."

The Teleport by the Shitennou fluttered off right after they stepped out from it.

"Blergh." Jadeite kneeled, his face pale. "Now I remember why I hate teleporting."

"Motion sickness?" Mercury mumbled and helped her partner-in-crime to stand. "Next time, don't move too much."

Jadeite glared at her. "All I did was holding Rei-Rei's hand!"

All of them but Mars stared at him in disgust.

Kunzite knuckled him on his head. "Baka! Do you have to rub your romance in front of these singles?!" He said, pointing at Jupiter, Mercury, and Nephrite.

Nephrite folded his arms and faced away. "I have my Naru-chan thank you very much."

"She isn't here, means you're single." Said Jupiter with a smirk. Mercury high-fived her in glee.

Zoisite palmed his face "Children," He mumbled. "Guys, we're about to face perhaps the strongest enemy we ever knew and we might kill ourselves and you… all of you had the decency to joke around?! Unbelievable!"

The rest of them had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

Zoisite sighed. "Whatever. Let's get moving. See that mountain there? That's our destination. Now we need to get a move on or we're going to reach that place in a day!"

"According to my calculation if we are to run without stopping. We reach that place in eight hours. That is, with our super-powers enhancing our speed and stamina." Mercury said seriously while typing something on her computer. "Strange, right below these ice rocks are magmas. Like, these are thin. We need to proceed with caution."

Kunzite smiled as he placed his hand on Mercury's tense shoulder. "Relax. We know this place like the back of our hands." He gave Zoisite a look. "Except Zoi, of course."

Zoisite glared at him but said nothing as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

Sailor Moon clenched her fist as she and Venus arrived on the moon, alone. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted. Venus was about to give Moon her support, but she held up her hand to stop her.

"I need to get used to this," Said Moon hoarsely while panting for air. "I can't rely on being Silver Sailor Moon. No, I can't. I'm not supposed to be her. I never supposed to be her." She sighed. "Come on, Venus, we need to look for the sword."

Venus wearily looked at her. "Usagi…"

* * *

Two hours had passed and the mountains still looked very far away. At first, they weren't bothered by the cold air around them, but as they walked they felt the coldness slowly seeped into their skin.

Mars reluctantly created a bonfire as they stood circling the fire.

Like, far from the fire.

None of them wanted to plan their butt off and fell to a pool of lava.

Quite defeated the fact of creating a bonfire.

* * *

Like she remembered, only Venus was able to pull the sword out of the place – and revealed a hologram of Queen Serenity.

The Queen expressed her surprise after Moon told her that she became Silver Sailor Moon instead of revealing her real identity as Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity then explained that Silver Sailor Moon was like the more diabolical twin of Eternal Sailor Moon, made solely for battle. The Queen then told her it was fine for her to continue her charade of being the Protector, not the Princess – as long as she remained true as Usagi Tsukino.

The two then parted with a tearful goodbye, and the duo teleported back to earth.

Or to more specifically, the D-Point.

* * *

Large black cloud swirled upon the city of Tokyo, causing thunderstorms all over the land. Electricity died down, people had no other activities but to stare at the sky.

Kenji held his wife and son tightly. He hoped Usagi wasn't outside.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" All of them chorused as a flash of with thunder fell down upon the sky to five meters from them. Kunzite, Jupiter, and Jadeite immediately readied themselves for battle as the flash begun to take on human forms.

"At ease, friends!" A cheerful voice admonished, revealing a smiling Sailor Venus and slightly-shaken Sailor Moon.

"Minako! Usagi!" The girls cried as they tackled the two blondes in a hug. "We're sorry! Don't leave us ever again!" They cried in unison again.

"Minna, it's us who should apologize." Said Venus soothingly.

Mercury jumped back from the hug. "Where were you?"

"Spiritual journey," Moon answered mysteriously. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she saw bonfire behind Mars. "Aw come on! Don't be such sissies you need fire –" Moon sneezed. " – to warm yourselves up!"

Mars rolled her eyes. "You're practically shuddering, Usagi-chan."

Moon ignored the comment as she turned to Kunzite, noticing mist started to settle in. "Come on, let's move –"

"Usagi…"

All of them froze on their tracks as three figures appeared from the mist. Especially Kunzite and Moon.

Wrapped in tentacles was Usagi's family; Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. The three of them were bloody and beaten.

"Usagi… help us." They said.

"Mama! Papa! Shingo!" Moon cried as she ran towards them. Kunzite didn't hesitate to follow her.

Mercury's supercomputer beeped, urging Mercury to check it immediately. The data on the computer revealed that it was the Leader using illusion.

"Usagi-chan! Shintarou-kun! They are enemies!" Mercury helplessly yelled, but the two had already run off to far to hear her. Zoisite and Venus quickly took off to catch up with them without thinking.

It was when Nephrite realized the ground had turned red below them. "Zoi! V! WATCH OUT!" He screamed, but it was too late.

The ground rumbled and rose, encasing Zoisite and Venus inside an ice mountain. Kunzite and Moon turned around when they heard screams coming from Zoisite and Venus, only to see a mountain of ice behind them.

"Zoi!" Kunzite hysterically screamed, running towards the mountain. He could hear the screams of the two as the youma that trapped them taunted the rest of them. Kunzite and the rest of them worked together on destroying the ice mountain, forgetting Sailor Moon lonely presence.

Sailor Moon's eyes were blank as she stared into the mound of ice. She slowly walked towards it, mumbling something they couldn't hear. It was when Jupiter, who stopped destroying the mound and turned to look at Sailor Moon realized the illusion of Tsukino family morphed into that of the DD Girls Leader.

"USAGI!" Jupiter screamed, dashing to Sailor Moon just as the Leader shot its sharp-ended tentacles towards her. Sailor Moon only looked blankly at the tentacles heading towards her as in response to her warning.

Fortunately, Jupiter was quick enough to pull Sailor Moon away, barely avoiding the tentacles aiming to pierce her body. "Bastard!" The brunette screamed at the chuckling youma, never noticing the electricity that crackled around her. Sailor Moon's face was no longer blank, instead, her eyes were wide in surprise. Jupiter's eyes closed for a moment, then fluttered open to reveal bright green eyes.

Jupiter threw right hand upwards. A black cloud gathered, crackling with thunders. The small rod of her tiara extended as the thunders struck her body. Jupiter glared at the still youma – that was too afraid to get close to her due to the thunder protecting her. Jupiter smirked as she wrapped her fingers around a thunderstruck.

"Zeus Thunder Palace!" She bellowed as she swung down her arm towards the youma. It missed the youma as the Leader perhaps was the quickest among five, but to its surprise, the thunder was chasing her and finally zapped it as the thunder trapped it between a prison of thunderstruck.

The youma let out a scream of agony before its body disintegrated to a pile of dust. Aware of her victory, Jupiter grinned and pumped her fist, then collapsed to the ground.

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon immediately went to her in panic, but then she breathed a sigh of relief when Jupiter looked back at her, muttering she was fine.

Suddenly, the ice mountain blew off. Sailor Star Venus appeared to hover in the air as she carried Zoisite on her arms. The dried up tentacles around both of them, the unconscious state Zoisite was in, and the blank look Star Venus gave off was enough for Kunzite to roar.

Star Venus laid Zoisite down on the cold ground, her eyes were still blank. Mercury ran towards them, breathless as she tried to search a pulse on Zoisite's dried tentacle-covered body.

Fortunately, Zoisite appeared to be breathing but too hurt to move.

Star Venus continued to look blankly as she too, returned to her normal form. She flinched as Moon hugged her tightly from the front, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed, her grip on Venus' collar tightening. Venus smiled slightly, her eyes no longer blank. Moon looked up to her, her eyes were still wet from fresh, salty tears.

"Idiots don't die easily," Reminded Venus as she placed her hands on Moon's waist. "I'm alive, Usa-cchi. I really am." She assured her.

Moon silently stared at her and kissed her lips.

All eyes bulged out in surprise and Mercury promptly fainted. Nephrite followed suit when Venus kissed back, and it escalated into a full-blown make-out session.

"Who would've thought…" Was Nephrite's last words before fainting.

Kunzite stared at Zoisite in pity. He knew his lover had very thoroughly pointed out the fact that yuri is his favorite genre on manga. Who knows what kind of reaction he would show.

Mars and Jadeite had the decency to look away. Both were afraid to be tempted by the idea of making out in front of their comrades.

Jupiter was the only one who didn't know what to do. She only stared dumbly at them from the ground.

After two minutes of making-out, they separated from each other with heavy blush adorning their cheeks. Kunzite whistled.

"I don't know children are such perverts," He tutted as he shook his head, but he was smiling. "I didn't know you're dating her, imouto."

Both blondes looked at each other before laughing "We're not," Venus replied easily with a grin.

Moon smiled at her. "You know, to confirm you're… well, you, I just had to kiss you." Her voice dropped in a whisper. "Sets won't kill me for this, right?"

Venus shrugged. "Nah, she's fine with sharing." She answered in a whisper, and Moon blushed at the teasing smile. "How about Mamo-chan?"

Moon chuckled. "He'll live."

"You're not dating?!" Jadeite squeaked after a moment of processing the information. "But that was one hell of intense making out!"

Venus looked smug as she explained, "I'm the Goddess of Love, shouldn't it be normal for me to show some affection?"

Jupiter's head hurt. None of the girls are normal. That's it, she swore she would become the sane one. Rei Hino might be the sanest among the others, but day by day she is corrupted by Jirou Arata. No, they wouldn't be Sailor Senshi if all of them were crazy.

* * *

( **No, this story isn't Minako x Usagi, though I toyed with the idea a little bit.)**

* * *

After Mercury and Nephrite regained consciousness (they about to faint again when they saw Venus' hand was in an inappropriate place; just a little lower than Moon's waist.) all of them decided to march again towards the mountain.

On the way, they hiked a small ice hill. It took all of Moon's willpower not to burst out crying. It was the place she witnessed Venus entangled on some dried up tentacles, dead, and the place where Mars was encased by ice mound.

Moon swayed, but Kunzite managed to hold her. "You okay, imouto?"

The Senshi of Moon smiled at him. "Since when you called me your imouto? What happened to the usual?"

Kunzite gave her a grin. "Since the age of conception, I don't know. I mean, I don't think it's appropriate for me to reveal your civilian identity when on enemy's territory."

Sailor Moon giggled at that, but it didn't last long as suddenly all of them were trapped inside a bubble, separating them. Jupiter was on the same bubble as Kunzite, Mercury with Nephrite, Mars with Zoisite, Venus with Jadeite, and Sailor Moon was alone.

"Minna!" Sailor Moon screamed as her bubble flickered.

"IMOUTO!/USAGI!" They all screamed in unison as Sailor Moon disappeared. Kunzite clicked his tongue in disapproval. So much for obscurity.

Mercury flipped open her supercomputer and begun typing furiously. "Beryl is taking her to the center of the mountain." She said after a while. Nephrite cursed. "She's taking her to the Throne Room. I bet she's going to face a brainwashed Tuxedo Kamen or something, then Beryl will strike the finishing blow to her."

Venus stared at him curiously. Nephrite looked back, also curiously.

To him, Venus looked as if she was surprised due to his guess. No, not guess, he dreamed it last night. As Naoki.

Forgot that Rei was not the only one who can See?

"In other words, Odango is in danger," Mars said bitterly. Suddenly, their bubbles began to flicker.

"We're going to be transported into the same room!" Said Mercury after noticing a thin line of energy tracing back to the throne room.

Venus worriedly looked at Jadeite, who looked pale.

"Not again," he whispered, as the bubble lurched and he held the urge to puke.

"Don't throw up on my shoes, Nephrite!" Shrieked Venus as Jadeite released a stream of strange colored substances from his mouth, having failed to contain the sickening feeling.

"Motion sickness." Mercury stared at her partner-in-crime in pity, before the intensity of the flickering increased and they disappeared.

* * *

They landed with a thud on the cold floor of the throne room, groaning because their landing was far from being smooth. Jadeite threw up again, but this time Venus was prepared by moving away from him.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus screamed suddenly, and they soon realized the position their leader was in.

Endymion was holding Sailor Moon by the throat, his eyes cruel and distant.

"That is SO not you, Imouto!" Screamed Kunzite, clearly irritated.

"Isn't it unfortunate to see your princess so helpless when facing her… former lover, no?" Beryl cackled evilly.

All of them froze. Actually, only the Shitennou.

"What are you saying?" Mercury mumbled. "Usagi isn't our princess."

"Here, here!" Mars mumbled. Venus and Jupiter said nothing. Venus because she was having a mental breakdown, while Jupiter was still confused at who's who.

"What?" Beryl stared at them in confusion. "But she's Princess Ser-"

"You continue that sentence –AGH– I swear I shave your hair off, Beryl! –UGH!–" Rasped Sailor Moon between gasping for air. The grip around her throat tightened.

Beryl stared incredulously at Sailor Moon, then to Endymion. "Oh just kill her." She mumbled.

"No!" Venus shouted in desperation, her tip of fingers gathering energy. "Crescent Beam!"

Realizing the attack was aimed to him, Endymion smirked as he placed Sailor Moon between the attack and him… only to realize there was an invisible barrier between them that reflected the Crescent Beam to Venus. Venus jumped away in time, eyes widening.

"What?!"

Again, Beryl stared incredulously at them. "You'd think I'm such an idiot that I'll let you fools interfere?"

Tactlessly, Mercury answered. "Well, yes. Most of the time villains were idiots."

A vein popped on Beryl's forehead. "Just kill her quickly, Endymion."

Once again, Endymion smirked as he slammed Sailor Moon to the ground, causing blood to spurt from her mouth.

"USAGI!" Kunzite shouted again, now running towards them. But the invincible barrier not only deflected their attacks – it prevented them from being near Sailor Moon, by electrocution.

Endymion continued to throw her around like a child with their toy, then brandished his sword after Sailor Moon was too beaten to move.

Beryl smiled evilly. "Time to die, Prin-"

Sailor Moon glared at her through swollen eyes. "I TOLD you to quit it!" She snarled as she ripped her brooch out. "Silver Moon Power, Make up!"

Endymion tch-ed as silver cloud blinded his vision, and swung his sword down to Sailor Moon's silhouette, never expecting a sword appeared out of nowhere to block his attack.

Silver Sailor Moon is now in action.

* * *

 **The last chapter will be out... _never_**

 **lmao no. jk. Part II will be out on weekends... maybe. I have biology exam on Monday so no promises.**

 **(fuck national exams. They are RIGGED I tell you.)**

 **It's been awhile since I last wrote an author note hwhwhw. Been busy with life and wanting to create a realistic omegaverse of anything so I've been researching. Should I write Sailor Moon abo universe? I mean it's kind of interesting if one of the senshi is in heat and then the enemies used it to their advantage. But then it would be smut filled and I'm not a big fan of smuts (hah! caught in a LIE). Decisions... decisions.  
**

 **Or should I write HP one? KnB? AnR? Haikyuu?**

 **the problem being in love with several works hhh**

 **decisions... decisions.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21: Finale II

"Impossible!" Beryl whispered as a fresh looking Silver Sailor Moon appeared.

Silver Moon gave the Queen a haughty smirk before twirling her sword to counter-attack.

"Woohoo! Go Imouto!" Zoisite yelled, pumping his fists. Jupiter and Mercury did the same. "Go, Usagi-chan!"

Endymion proved to be a skilled swordsman, but he still couldn't underestimate Silver Moon's surprising skill on parrying his rather devastating attack. Kunzite and Nephrite had to hold themselves from fanboying at the fancy sword fight.

"You are good," Endymion said as their eyes met in a deadlock. "But not good enough."

"Oh yeah?" Silver Moon gave him a smirk. "I try to improvise, by giving you THIS!" Her left foot swung quickly… to Endymion's private area.

The Shitennou winced as the Prince of Earth kneeled pitifully while clutching his crotch.

Kunzite shook as he whispered to himself. "This is why I prefer long-range attack."

"Not helping." Nephrite whimpered. "Why there is no crotch protector?"

"Because warriors at that time are noble." At Mercury's muttering, Kunzite had to agree. Not even once he was hit on that area. "And men," Venus swiftly added, grinning.

The Shitennou glared at her. "Sexism is a crime."

Silver Moon wasted no second as she brandished the Moon Stick (Venus returned it to her after DD Girls fiasco) and healed Endymion.

"No!" Beryl screamed and aimed her staff to Endymion and Silver Moon, but Silver Moon immediately deflected the brainwashing spell with her Moon Stick.

"This fight is between you and me, Beryl." Said Silver Moon slowly as the sword appeared again in exchange for the Moon Stick. "Come!"

Beryl laughed as she turned her own staff to a sword, her dress to armor. "As you wish, Baby Princess."

Surprisingly, Beryl appeared to be a skillful swordswoman as she parried Silver Moon's restless attacks quite easily. After a moment she began to realize that Silver Moon was aiming at her throat and left her own body to be defenseless as she focused on attacking.

Noticing an opening, Beryl jabbed her sword to Silver Moon's stomach, but Silver Moon somehow was able to twirl her blade to parry the attack.

Then, she felt the weight around her neck disappeared.

Silver Moon wasn't aiming to behead her – she aimed for her necklace.

"Silver Moon Healing Escalation!"

Beryl kneeled to the ground, gasping for breath after Silver Moon's purification.

"You okay, Beryl?" Asked Silver Moon gently.

Beryl snapped her head toward her. "You… Princess Se-"

"Don't. Say. That. Name." The Moon Senshi said harshly through gritted teeth. At Beryl's confused gaze, Silver Moon sighed. "I'll explain later."

Beryl nodded slowly and turned to look at the Shitennou that marched towards her. The barrier had fallen the moment she turned her staff to a sword.

"Beryl?" Kunzite tentatively addressed her.

Beryl squinted her eyes. "Kunzite?"

Kunzite never had the chance to reply as the throne room rumbled, and booming voice of Queen Metalia filled the room.

"You foolish little girl. Do you think by removing Beryl from my influence will weaken me so? Wrong, child of Selenity. Wrong indeed."

"Show yourself, coward!" Silver Sailor Moon bellowed, her steely gaze fixated on the empty throne in front of her. The room rumbled even more.

"Of course, of course." Came Metalia's amused chuckle. "Couldn't help but to feel anger when you face me, hm?"

Silver Sailor Moon ignored her as a black cloud started to swirl at the ceiling of the room. Gigantic shining red eyes appeared, sneering at them.

"That's Metalia?!" Jupiter exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought she was kind of a metal monster of something."

Nephrite looked incredulously at her for a moment, but then realized he remembered thinking Metalia was some kind of metal monster during Silver Millennium before he was brainwashed.

"You fool!" Metalia snarled, obviously displeased by the lack of fear the Senshi and Shitennou showed. At least Beryl is cowering behind Kunzite.

Silver Sailor Moon pointed her Moon Stick to her, her eyes staring at the prominent mark above Metalia's eyes. "Metalia, you have endangered the life of humanity by absorbing energies that shouldn't be yours. You have two choices: leave the Solar System or I shall destroy you by the power of Silver Crystal!"

The room rumbled again as Metalia's chilling laughter filled the room.

"Do you not remember what had happened to your mother when she sealed me? You will die, brat, whether you are successful or not."

"Everyone will die eventually," Silver Sailor Moon retorted, matter-of-factly. She raised her Moon Stick and pointed it to Metalia. "As I said earlier: Leave or I shall destroy you."

The started to crack as Metalia became bigger and bigger.

"THEN DESTROY ME!" She taunted, as her body tore the ceiling apart.

"As you wish," Said Silver Sailor Moon with a glare. The Silver Crystal shone and released a beam of energy towards Metalia, but the incarnation of Chaos itself easily countered it with her own beam of dark energy.

Metalia chuckled victoriously as her own dark energy beam won easily against Silver Crystal.

However, the Princess of the Moon didn't give up, although the resistance was futile. She looked at her comrades behind them. "My friends, please, lend me your strength!"

All of them, including Beryl and Endymion, looked at each other before nodding in determination.

They intertwined their hands together, each of them channeling their magical core to Silver Sailor Moon.

Silver Sailor Moon powered down to Sailor Moon, surprising both her comrades and Metalia. But strangely, her own magical power became much stronger.

"I am Serenity, Princess Serenity. Daughter of Queen Selenity. The rightful wielder of Silver Crystal. I beg you, Silver Crystal, help us defeating this evil once and for all!" She thought over and over in mind.

As Sailor Moon felt a rush of various energy from her comrades, she opened her eyes to see that the Silver Crystal had shone even brighter than before.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She chanted, as the energy beam from the Silver Crystal became brighter and larger. Faster than lightning, it shot off to the prominent mark above Metaria's eyes.

"NOOO!" Metalia wailed in anguish, as her body was slowly destroyed by the warm energy.

Sailor Moon slumped down to the ground with her comrades followed short behind her.

"We did it, everyone." She whispered weakly. Her body felt weak, and she was unable to move any of her limbs.

"Even after all these years… I still failed to live after this…" She whispered again as her world faded to darkness.

 _I wish… we are still alive and well…_

* * *

Usagi stared dumbfounded at the familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar room. She knew this room as the living room of Mamoru's apartment – she had been there before, after all.

She walked towards the porch – she felt something was pulling her there.

"Usako?"

She was right – Her Mamo-chan was the one who pulled her there.

He was still transparent – and wearing a lavender suit. Haruka always teased him about it, but for Usagi, he still looked as handsome as ever.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered. King Endymion smiled at her but didn't reach for her.

"My time here is up, Usako." He said sadly. "You fixed the paradox and changed the future for the better. You belong here now, Usako, while I am not."

As he finished saying that, his body begun to fade.

"We won't be seeing each other again. But I hope you'll find me on this Present Mamoru… or Minako?" He chuckled in amusement as Usagi yelled at him in embarrassment. "Do remember you are still a child here, Usako."

Usagi shrugged. When powering up, Senshis are back to their past selves' relative age before dying - Serenity or Sailor Moon took in the appearance of eighteen years old girl while the rest of the Inner Senshi were a bit older than her, with Shitennou and Endymion were on their mid-twenties.

"Well," King Endymion smiled at her softly. "I love you Usako. Farewell, my Queen."

"Wait–!"

* * *

"…up."

Usagi stirred. The pounding on her head was still too painful for her to open her eyes.

"…Oda…ma!"

The pounding lessened. Strange. And what was that annoying screeching sound?

"ODANGO ATAMA!"

"MAMO-CHAN!

This time, Usagi woke up and bolted into a sitting position, incidentally smashing her forehead to Rei who tried to wake her up.

"Ow what the hell Rei?!" She yelled, clutching her sore forehead. Rei, on the other hand, didn't curse back, but rather enveloped her into a hug.

"Thank God!" She cried happily, wholly ignoring the name Usagi just shouted. "I thought we've lost you!"

"Whoa, I thought idiots don't die easily?" Usagi joked as she hugged Rei back. "Truthfully, I thought I've lost myself too." She smiled as she realized that they were still on D-Point, or Dark Kingdom HQ or throne room whatever.

"We were worried when you whispered that you failed on keep on living," Said Ami from her right. Oh, why was everyone on civilian clothes? Except for Beryl, of course. "Don't die on us that easily, Usagi-chan." She added sincerely.

Usagi smiled at her. "Hey if I die then you'll be the awesome heroine, Sailor Mercury!" She said jokingly.

Ami's eyes lit up for a second before frowning. "Tempting," She replied seriously, her hand was clasping Usagi's own. "But really, I'd prefer to be your side-kick." She said sincerely as she gave her a gentle squeeze.

"EXCUSE ME, but I'm Usagi's sidekick!" Minako said suddenly and shoved Ami from her way, resulting the blunette to stumble to Shuichi's arm – and the man shoved her away… to Makoto's. Shuichi gave someone thumbs up.

Back to Minako.

"Usa-cchi!" She wailed, and Rei had to detangled herself quickly from Usagi. She knew what was coming.

"Hey, V-babe-" Usagi began, but Minako had already smacked her lips to her own.

Beryl's eyes were wide open as she witnessed the Senshi of Venus practically devoured the Princess' face.

The rest of them had already closed their eyes and earholes when the kiss escalated to an intense making-out session.

Shuichi palmed his face. The scene wouldn't be too horrifying if they were still on their Senshi appearance.

Thud

"Oh look, Mamoru fainted."

* * *

Upon their return to Hikawa Shrine, they were assaulted by Luna and Artemis cat hug. Both of them were surprised that life continued to go on even though the Silver Crystal's light dawned upon them. They also thought Usagi would die, by the use of Silver Crystal that wasn't 'rightfully' hers. Artemis then told them that Luna was so restless that she tried to go on her human form to go to D-Point to assist them. Luna then commented that it was her motherly instinct speaking.

Usagi snorted at the comment, causing Minako to giggle.

Beryl also returned with them. Both cats almost assaulted her. It was thanks to Minako Artemis was convinced Beryl had already been cleaned. Luna, on the other hand, wasn't too sure. But then Usagi convinced her.

"Biased cat."

"What did you say, brat?"

Luna had never truly trusted Minako. She always had some ulterior motives for Usagi. Well, maybe. She was too overprotective and paranoid, God.

Grandpa Hino then berated all of them, saying that their relatives bombarded the phone asking for their well-being. The most recent call came from Mizuno Saeko, who had called thrice since their departure. Tsukino Kenji broke the record, as he had called more than ten times until an hour before Mizuno Saeko's call came in.

Beryl then declared she wouldn't miss the dark life and would like to start completely clean. She was never seen again. The girls, Shuichi, and Jirou didn't have time to fuss her about it as they neared the final exam. Thankfully, all of them passed with flying colors.

Kenji Tsukino expressed his disbelief after reading his daughter's report card. At first, it was too sad to look at (Dear God, Kenji really wanted to burn it), but then it somehow had gotten better. And Ikuko had nearly a heart attack when Usagi scored a perfect 100% on her Math. Shingo practically worshipped her for the rest of the holiday.

Saeko Mizuno, on the other hand, wasn't too happy that her daughter was depressing over her grade. Apparently, her Social Studies was 94%. She had assured Ami that it was remarkable, but then Ami told her that Usagi obtained 98% when she was the one who tutored Usagi. Saeko consoled her, saying that life wasn't always fair and Ami whole-heartedly agreed with her.

Minako's parents weren't too impressed by Minako's grade. It was low as ever since Minako skipped lots of exams and regular school days, but both of her parents didn't really fuss about it. Mrs. Aino only cared for her 'journey of love' and Mr. Aino just wanted Minako to be happy. Freedom was the only thing they can give Minako, due to their lack of appearance as parents. Nevertheless, they loved their only daughter.

Makoto showed her exam sheets to her family's grave. All were above the passing grade, thanks to Ami's tutorage and Usagi's tips and tricks. Even though they weren't here with her, she could feel that they were proud of her.

Grandpa Hino didn't react much but to say he was proud of Rei to be able to maintain her grades even with the Senshi business taking most of her time.

Jirou's and Shuichi's parents were glad despite their disappearance for nearly a year, they still maintained a high grade and could graduate.

All was well.

.

.

.

 ** _NOT._**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH VENUS?!"

"Because you made out with her, duh. It was – is – very traumatizing."

"Traumatizing? I always think my kisses are awesome."

"You are no more than a child, Venus! My conservative mind it couldn't take it that easily!"

 **Next on Problem of Time Series: The Makaiju**

* * *

 **EXPLANATION TIME!**

 **Problem: On the last chapter, Sailor Moon and Kunzite ran off to the illusion set by the DD Girls when they know perfectly well it's just an illusion.**

 **Answer: Kunzite always had a motto to "better safe than sorry". He's the type to search every nook and crannies on RPG dungeons. The two cousins are that type to put families before others and DD Girls knows it well for they feed off fears of their opponents. While their mind telling the two that it was just an illusion, the instinct kicked in and thus, heading straight to a trap. Family or those are dear to them are their biggest weakness.**

 **Problem: Three-way relationship between Endymion, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus**

 **Answer: It's a big NO you pervert. They might be on their twenties mentally, but they are still teens physically. It would be weird as hell. Besides, the current Endymion (Present Mamoru) is in denial state and is still loyal to the princess he is looking for. Meanwhile, Venus likes to kiss and Moon doesn't mind because there is no romantic feeling involved and it's _fun_ so _why not_. **

**Thank you, Guests, for the consecutive reviews! lashun316 for the perverted but fun (XD) review, and finally Ghost Man for sticking with this story!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and reviews from the others. When I say reviews motivate me, they really do!**

 **((keep the reviews coming m'dudes))**

 **See ya on the next book!**

 **vii, out!**


End file.
